Harry James Potter
by ALEXAZLAC
Summary: Harry!Gamer Après être mort dans le tournois, Harry a une vision différente de la vie, une vision qui le poussera a faire des choix différent. Grey!Harry GoF
1. C1: This is My Life

_AN : Harry Potter ou The Gamer ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire sera relativement lente, par nécessité, dans sa progression._

 _AN 2 : Ceci est une réécriture donc il y a forcément des choses, voir des paragraphes entiers qui viennent de l'original._

 **Chapitre 1 : This Is My Life**

 _Harry Potter, le Boy-Who-Lived…_

 _C'était mon nom et le titre que l'on m'avait donné. Ou plutôt, c'était le premier titre que l'on m'avait donné. Si mon histoire avait pu commencer à Godric's Hollow, celle-ci avait commencé dans les entrailles d'Hogwarts, alors que je me retrouvais face à face avec le fantôme de Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Poignarder le livre qui possédait la jeune Weasley alors qu'il allait mourir était une excellente idée. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour sauver la jeune fille, et elle décéda dans la Chambre des Secrets. Heureusement, le fantôme n'avait pas encore réussi à retrouvé la 'vie'. Avant de quitter la chambre, Harry se dit qu'il était prudent de demandé à Dobby de cacher le manteau d'invisibilité de son père dans la Chambre des Secrets en ce disant qu'il aurait probablement besoin bientôt et que vu le tempérament explosif de Ron Weasley, il était préférable de lui retirer cette munition.

Se faire insulté de tous les noms par Ron et sa famille alors qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un à blâmé n'était pas réellement une surprise -ni une première vu la manière dont les Dursley gérer les choses-, c'était même compréhensible a ceci prêt qu'Harry était très loin d'être le premier responsable. Ce n'était pas son école, elle n'était pas sa responsabilité et ce n'était pas lui qui avait ignoré sa sœur au point de ne pas ce rendre compte qu'elle était possédé.

Bien sur, hurlé ceci dans leur figure n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout quand dans un fit de colère Ron accusa Harry d'être celui qui avait tué Ginny. Harry avait eu une sensation bizarre de nausée et de mal de crâne depuis qu'il avait percer le livre, alors en entendant cette accusation, il se dit que s'était probablement lié. Malheureusement les autres virent son silence différemment, et Fudge -qui était arrivé avec Lucius Malfoy- ordonna aux Aurors qui l'accompagnait s'il y avait des similarités entre sa magie et celle qui était sur le livre. Après que l'Auror est confirmé qu'il y en avait, il vit un faisceau rouge se diriger vers lui avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Il se réveilla par un coup de pied dans les cotes dans une des cellules d'Azkaban. Fudge avait qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre lors de son procès avec pour justification le fait que les preuves étaient largement suffisante à une condamnation. Il se rappellerait toujours le visage haineux du garde alors qu'il l'informait qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie ici et que toutes ses possessions seraient répartit entre ses victimes.

SES victimes, la rage qui le prit à ce moment là ne fit que facilité la conviction qu'ils avaient sur sa santé mentale. Il passa les temps qui suivirent dans un mélange de rage, de désespoir et d'horreur alors qu'il entendait sa mère mourir en boucle des centaines de fois à CHAQUE passage des détraqueurs.

Sa chouette, Hedwige avait été assassiné tout comme son co-conspirateur Dobby, les accusations étaient tellement ridicule qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre même s'il avait été réveillé pour son procès.

Ce qui semblait être quelques jours et était peut-être quelques semaines après son arriver, il entendu vaguement un garde dire que le traître qui avait mené Voldemort à ses parents s'était échappé… ce fut la première fois qu'il essaya de se suicider… il échoua évidemment comme avec tout le reste de sa vie.

Un jour, plus tard, au moins un douzaine de perte de connaissance en entendant les dernières paroles de Lily Potter plus tard, il eu la vague pensé que s'il était sortit des Dursley avec une santé mentale dans un état qui lui permettait toujours de continuer, aujourd'hui… c'était différent, la seule pour laquelle il ne s'était pas simplement fracassé le crâne contre le mur était que les gardes avaient placé un sort sur les murs en voyant qu'il avait essayé de se tuer de cette manière, et ils lui forcèrent des potions pendant quelques temps qui le vidèrent de toute les forces qui lui restaient.

Potions qui n'aidaient absolument pas à lutter contre sa perte de cohérence sur les événements qui l'entourait.

Il ne fut absolument pas surprit vu qu'il était dans son enfer, dans son pire cauchemar… il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait pour subir une telle éxistance, il espérait chaque jour que ce serait le dernier mais ce n'était qu'un espoir futile, il avait été un monstre, il en avait parfois quelques flash-back, il ne sortirait jamais, et tant mieux car il ne méritait que la souffrance pour ses crimes.

De manière plus au moins consciente, Harry se retiré dans ce qui semblait être l'intérieur de son esprit, ou un délire de son cerveau qui avait craqué sous la difficulté des conditions l'entourant. Harry ne se rendra pas compte qu'a partir de ces moment-là, il ne vu plus de cauchemard des crimes qui semblait appartenir à une vie passé, il finira même par imaginer que c'était de 'simple' hallucination.

 **OoOoO**

Amélia Bones tenait le dossier d'Harry James Potter après avoir reçu une lettre de Sirius Black stipulant que le jeune garçon n'avait pas reçu de procès dans les règles. La vérité c'était qu'il n'avait pas du tout reçu de procès… La vérité c'était surtout que Cornélius Fudge Ministre de la Magie, avait mentit en disant qu'il y avait eu un procès contre Harry. Il n'y avait même pas eu d'enquête !

La seconde où elle se rendit compte de cela, elle contacta le Département des Mystères, car un Ministre de la Magie qui était prêt à envoyer un gamin a Azkaban sans procès, il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas. Et cela, même pour elle, c'était une pensée plutôt effroyable.

Malheureusement, malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne pu obtenir -grâce à l'aide du Département des Mystères et d'un Albus Dumbledore qui avait aidé mais avait refusé de le faire publiquement car cela le positionnait sois disant dans une position trop délicate en vu de son poste de Directeur d'Hogwarts, en plus, il avait exigé quelque chose afin d'accepter d'aidé. Tout ceci n'était pas une manière de faire qu'elle avait apprécier, et elle ne s'était pas gêner pour le lui faire savoir.

Elle supposait que le Département des Mystères avait aidé en ayant la même pensée effroyable qu'elle concernant le Ministre.

Malheureusement, Lucius Malfoy en avait profiter pour endommagé la position qu'elle avait au ministère, même sa nièce l'avait critiquée sur son choix d'aidé Harry.

Toute ces influences néfastes firent qu'Harry n'aurait pas de procès, que le fait qu'il n'en avait pas eu serait passer sous silence. En échange Harry serait relâcher et dédommager pour ses pertes -en utilisant une faute de procédure comme excuse-, et il ne pourrait plus jamais être inquiété par la injustice sur les faits dont il avait été accusé. Fudge serait désormais placé sous examination d Département des Mystères jusqu'à la fin de son mandat. Pour faire simple, c'était un sacré bordel qui dégoûterait un novice sur le fonctionnement de leur société magique.

Lorsqu'elle apparu devant la cellule d'Harry James Potter, cela faisait quinze mois qu'il était incarcéré… Elle ne voulait même pas imaginée les dégâts que cela ferait sur un garçon qui n'avait même pas treize ans lorsqu'il fut mis en prison.

Harry était inconscient lorsqu'il fut libéré puis transporté dans une aile sous haute sécurité de l'hôpital de St Mango, plus pour sa protection et l'isoler de la presse que par réelle nécessité médicale, un examen complet révéla les traces de poisons de basilique et de larmes de phœnix, ce qui mit encore plus de questionnement, pourquoi aurait-il du poison dans les veines s'il contrôlait le serpent ? De plus s'il était si maléfique que cela, pourquoi un phœnix lui aurait donné des larmes ?

Il y a avait des blessures et une malnutrition marquée datant d'avant son arriver à Hogwarts, sans parler de celle qui venait de son temps en prison. Il y avait des résidus de Dark magie à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, venant probablement du Killing Curse de Voldemort, mais le staff de l'hôpital ne savait pas ce que s'était, et vu que ce n'était pas considéré comme étant dangereux sur le moment, il fut décidé qu'ils réexamineraient ceci lorsqu'il aura reprit des forces, car tout traitement pour ce genre de chose le tuerait aujourd'hui.

Quelques semaines plus tard, par curiosité, elle ouvrira le dossier de Sirius Black et se trouvera dans une colère noire contre certain individus.

 **OoOoO**

La magie passive d'Harry sentit instinctivement qu'il était désormais dans de meilleurs circonstances, ce qui fit qu'Harry se réveilla quatre jours après son arriver à l'hôpital, une certaine Amélia Bones s'introduisit à lui et lui expliqua la situation, plusieurs choses étaient, et seraient encore en cour d'investigation pour de nombreux mois.

Lorsqu'Harry demanda s'il y avait des manières de prouver qu'il disait la vérité, elle lui parla de Véritaserum et Pensive, mais aussi du fait qu'elle n'était pas accepté en procès. Malheureusement, les souvenirs en pensive n'était pas considéré des preuves, uniquement des indices, et même dans ce cas-là, la rareté des pensives, le fait que l'on puisse modifier un souvenir et la subjectivité de la vision faisaient qu'ils étaient rarement utilisé. Par exemple, si quelqu'un utilisait une illusion, il serait impossible de le dire à travers le souvenir. Ajouté au fait que l'esprit peu INCONSCIEMMENT modifier un souvenir afin qu'il soit moins douloureux… De plus, elle expliqua qu'il était préférable pour sa santé qu'il n'utilise de souvenir dans les mois suivants une exposure au démentor, encore plus à son âge.

C'était le même genre de principe dans le cas du Véritaserum, la personne de pourrait uniquement dire ce qu'elle _croyait_ être la vérité.

Le fait d'être libéré après quinze mois d'emprisonnement sur une faute de procédure était très loin de ce montré à la hauteur de la justice qu'il était en droit d'espérer, d'autant plus qu'Hogwarts lui avait été payé mais il devra y resté jusqu'à ses NEWTS pour pouvoir quitter l'école. 8 NEWTS réussis seront nécessaire avec des EE ou O comme notes, dont 4 dans les matières jugés principales ce jour-là (Défense, Charmes, Métamorphose, Potions, Botanique et Astronomie). Heureusement qu'ils avaient payé les 5 prochaines années de scolarité.

S'il obtenait une maîtrise avant de quitter Hogwarts, il n'aurait besoin que de 6 autres NEWT's dont deux dans des matières jugés principale. Et malheureusement, l'Etudes des Moldues n'avait pas de Maîtrise, cela aurait été trop simple. Il ne pouvait même pas changer d'école, la part de Dumbledore dans le deal. Même après la chambre et Azkaban il continuait toujours à manipuler sa vie.

Il était devenu émancipé partiel sous la tutelle d'Amélia -une spécificité du monde magique-, et il resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté Hogwarts en tant qu'élève. Apparemment son traitement par les Dursley avait été découvert et ils étaient en prison, centre pour mineur concernant Dudley. Amélia avait fait un excellent travail pour garder cela secret -surtout qu'il était à Azkaban- mais quelque chuchotement s'était quand même échappé, heureusement pas dans la presse et donc pas jusqu'au grand public.

Malheureusement, Harry était loin d'avoir toute ces capacités mentales après les événements des dernières années… ce qui ce verrait sur pas mal de cas avant un certain événement. Il fut accueillit chez les Bones même s'il ne croisa jamais Susan ou Hannah qui passait apparemment pas mal de temps avec la nièce de sa tutrice.

Il s'était réveillé le 12 Août 1994, il avait donc moins de trois semaines avant Hogwarts, heureusement Amélia avait réussi à lui récupérer sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité auprès de Dumbledore. Malheureusement s'étaient les seuls choses qu'elle avait pu récupérer vu que les autres avaient été détruite ou voler, et Amélia avait garantit qu'elle essayerait de trouver les responsables. Elle lui avait bien sur donner la version officielle de Black, Lupin et Petitgrew, lorsqu'elle l'informa que Dumbledore l'avait approché pour arrangé une rencontre avec Harry, Harry déclara qu'il avait plus important à gérer que quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas intéressé à lui pendant plus de onze et demi, et qui en plus n'avait même pas la volonté de faire cette demande lui même.

Amélia garda le silence a part pour dire qu'elle transmettrait le message, mais elle semblait comprendre son raisonnement. Amélia avait également récupéré les livres de cours de ce qui aurait du être ses trois premières années à Hogwarts, afin qu'il se re-familiarise avec le travail scolaire. Elle avait également obtenu une autorisation d'utilisation de magie pour lui jusqu'à la rentrée afin qu'il réhabitue à l'utilisation de sa magie et qu'il soit en positon de pouvoir suivre le curriculum scolaire.

Après une longue discussion avec Amélia, il réalisa qu'il serait dans le même dortoir et dans la même classe que les anciens camarades de Ginny Weasley, ce qui n'aiderait en rien sa situation. Comme il serait un troisième année, il devait choisir au moins deux cours supplémentaires, et après en avoir longuement discuté avec Amélia -et après avoir étudié des livres sur chacune des matières- son choix se porta sur les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'Arythmancie et les Anciennes Runes. Malgré le fait que les deux dernières étaient -selon Amélia- les deux matières les plus difficiles intrinsèquement.

En apprenant l'existence du tournois, il avait pensé à un transfert et en avait parlé avec Amélia, pour apprendre qu'il ne pouvait même pas changer d'école, la part de Dumbledore dans le deal. Même après la chambre et Azkaban il continuait toujours à manipuler sa vie. Bien qu'avec le recul, il doutait si une autre école l'aurait prit vu son image et ses soucis de santé.

Amélia avait réussi à lui épargner le voyage dans l'Hogwarts Express, le déposant au château quelques minutes avant l'arrivé du train.

Les deux mois avant Halloween n'était rien de plus qu'un long chemin de croix… Il n'oublierait jamais le plaisir sur le visage de Ronald lorsque celui-ci lui annonça qu'il avait brûlé le reste de ses affaires. Mais si Harry avait des doutes pour son balais, McGonnagal l'avait envoyé chier lorsqu'il l'avait approché sur ce point.

Après quelques jours de harcèlement plein d'insulte par les élèves et certain professeurs, de coup de coude en passant et de croche-pied dans les escaliers, de blagues qui masquaient mal la volonté d'humiliation de leurs créateur… Il était prêt a en finir quand un jour, la Dame Grise -un fantôme d'Hogwarts- qui apparemment était au courant de son innocence lui offrit l'accès à la salle sur demande. Après cela, il ne retourna qu'une fois dans la tour de Gryffindor, pour récupérer ces affaires et il prit tout ses repas dans la salle après avoir dit ce qu'il souhaitait à voix haute. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même quasi complètement en retournant à Hogwarts, il découvrit qu'il avait inconsciemment apprit l'art de l'occlumencie. Il découvrit l'existence des deux autres arts associés, la légilimencie et l'art oublié de l'augéomencie grâce à la salle.

Harry se rendit compte que l'isolement qu'il avait fait dans sa cellule et avait refait depuis son retour dans l'enfer d'Hogwarts était de l'occlumencie. Grâce au livre qu'il venait de trouver, il avait pu pour la première fois, faire l'exercice correctement et avait donc eu la possibilité de voir son noyau magique. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire l'exercice avant Hogwarts, donc il ne pouvait pas faire de comparaison…

Il se rappelait également avoir entendu parler d'une protection magique placé par sa mère le soir de sa mort. Il avait découvert que Dumbledore agissait en tant que son gardien, c'était donc lui -ou avec son accord- qu'il l'avait placé chez les Dursley… Harry doutait que passé sa jeunesse en tant qu'esclave des Dursley était l'idée qu'avait Lily Potter en créant la fameuse protection. Mais cette protection, ou en tout cas, la manière dont elle avait été utilisé était lié au numéro 4 de Privet Drive. La protection de sa mère avait été ...perdu lors de son séjour à Azkaban.

La légilimencie était l'art de lire les pensées de quelqu'un, alors que l'occlumencie était l'art de les protéger. Ce que beaucoup avait oublié c'était que bien que l'occlumencie avait d'autres bonus : meilleur contrôle de ses émotions, résistance au sort avec un effet mental et substance affectant l'esprit, meilleur mémoire et concentration.

Ces bonus découlait des basiques de l'augéomencie, mais c'était un art tellement douloureux mentalement et difficile que les gens finirent par se contenter de l'occlumencie. De plus bizarrement -on croirait l'inverse- votre niveau maximum en augéomencie était également votre niveau maximum de votre occlumencie, on ne pouvait aller plus loin en augéomencie que l'on en était en occlumencie.

Après s'être mis dans une position relaxante, il commença. Beaucoup de gens croyaient savoir ce qu'était l'oclumencie, c'était justement ce qui avait fait disparaître les connaissances sur l'augéomencie ! Aujourd'hui l'occlumencie était devenu un sujet tabou par le ministère. Par le principe, mais surtout, car si on progresse suffisamment loin, on commençait forcément les bases de l'augéomencie.

Et les informations sur l'augéomencie était grandement limité dans la majorité des pays du monde, son apprentissage était illégale sans accord express du Wizenmagot ou du chef du Département des Mystères. Le livre qui en parlait qu'il avait trouvé avait plusieurs siècle et avait d'ailleurs été difficile a comprendre à cause de l'évolution des langages.

Pour commencer l'occlumencie, il était préférable d'atteindre son noyau magique à travers la méditation. Pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà fait cet exercice, c'était relativement facile, d'autant plus lorsqu'on considérait qu'il était beaucoup plus puissant que la moyenne.

Il se sentit tomber dans le néant quelque instant avant qu'il n'aperçoive un boule de lumière blanche avec quelques nuances de bleu clair. L'occlumencie était l'art de sentir les intrusions -qu'elles soient l'œuvre de potion, sort ou autres- et d'isoler l'esprit de ses influences et intrusion, qu'elles soient ponctuelles -telle une attaque de légilimencie- ou au long terme, contre l'effet des détraqueurs lorsqu'on était prisonnier d'Azkaban, par exemple.

Toute ses influences et intrusions, avaient un point commun qui concernait l'occlumecie. Pour atteindre l'esprit de quelqu'un de manière magique, il fallait passer par le noyau magique. Certes, la légilimencie ne faisait que frôler le noyau pour atteindre l'esprit, par le canal qui les reliaient, mais elle y passait quand même. Et c'était précisément là que l'occlumencie faisait son entrée, il s'agissait de l'art de protéger le canal les reliant, bien sur au bout d'un certain niveau, on se lançait dans la protection directe du noyau, ce qui amenait, à terme, à l'augéomencie, qui était l'art d'organiser et d'améliorer l'esprit, il permettait également d'améliorer également le fonctionnement du noyau.

Ses défenses naturelles étaient en très mauvais états, une structure noire/verte foncée les avaient grandement traversé et elle se rependait sur son noyau magique. Seul la moitié de son noyau magique était protégé et le parasite recouvrait prêt de la totalité de la surface non-protéger du noyau, avec en plus quelques parties où le bouclier avait été transpercé par des filaments. Il assuma que cette structure était le résultat d'avoir d'un venin de basilique et des larmes de phœnix dans son corps et plus précisément dans son sang. Mais eu trop peur des possibles conséquences s'il essayait d'en parler à quelqu'un ce qui fit qu'il garda ses découvertes pour lui-même, il était sure que Fudge se jetterait sur la première opportunité qu'il aurait de se débarrasser du cas gênant qu'était Harry Potter.

Il prit une décision qui était au moins partiellement contaminé par une grande panique, il poussa ses boucliers à affronter la masse vertes. Malheureusement, avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se lancer dans cette branches de la magie, Halloween arriva et son nom sortit de la coupe.

Il avait déjà énormément de mal à suivre les cours de début de troisième année, surtout sur le plan pratique, alors un tournois prévu pour le meilleur élève de chaque école ? C'était un suicide. Avec les connaissances d'un début de troisième année élevé par des moldues… Après quinze mois à Azkaban qui détruisirent sont physique et affaiblirent sa magie… Il avait de la chance d'être encore relativement saint d'esprit. Il n'y arriverait jamais, mais, en mémoire de ses parents, il ferait de son mieux et n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne pouvait avoir entendu le sacrifice fait par sa mère des milliers et des milliers de fois et cracher dessus.

Légalement, sa participation au tournois n'avait rien changé si ce n'était qu'il avait désormais la possibilité légal de vivre seul. Il pouvait également apprendre officiellement le transplanage et en obtenir un permit au ministère. De manière logique il lui était possible d'utiliser sa magie hors de l'école ou l'été, comme un adulte standard, enfin il n'aurait la possibilité de faire tout cela que s'il survivait le tournois.

Hermione avait succombé à la pression de ses camarades et l'avait laissé seul. Elle lui avait tout de même laisser laisser une liste de livre dont il aurait besoin. Liste qui, si sa condition au retour de prison n'était pas si mauvaise l'aurait probablement beaucoup aidé en vue du Dragon. Il avait en plus du passé plus de la moitié de ses nuits en Septembre dans l'infirmerie entre sa santé et les 'blagues' des autres élèves. Draco et Snape avait bien sur énormément profiter de la situation. Il vivrait avec la haine de l'homme lorsqu'il observa s'amuser à lui donné des détentions injustes pour couper son temps d'études et ensuite son temps de préparation à la tâche.

Après le gobelet, il décida de quitter la classe d'Hagrid -ce qui était son droit, vu qu'il en prenait deux autres et qu'elle était optionnelle-, la directrice de Gryffindor l'ignora en insultant ses habitudes de travail ce qui fit qu'il dut allé voir Hagrid en personne pour lui expliquer la situation, celui-ci accepta malgré son ton de voix polaire. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la professeur de métamorphose de lui mettre deux heures de détention par cours où il ne présentait pas. Bien entendu, Harry ne les avaient pas fait, ce qui qu'elle était de plus en plus agressive la première tâche approchant.

Lorsqu'il découvrit, une semaine avant l'épreuve, qu'il devrait affronter un DRAGON, il _savait_ qu'il était mort. Il avait atteint ses onze ans sans amis, il mourrait sans amis. Enfin, vue les amis, peut-être la solitude était préférable.

Parce qu'honnêtement, il avait fait 15 mois à Azkaban, AUSSI car Ginny était trop stupide ou faible mentalement par rapport au journal de Tom Riddle. Fan-Girl inutile… Ces frères auraient également du remarquer la différence de comportement -dont il n'avait entendu parlé qu'après. Et ceci était loin d'être la seule chose bizarre.

Le fait qu'Hagrid est été celui qui lui avait fait découvert le monde magique alors que ce n'était clairement pas son boulot. C'était celui de McGonnagal. Le fait que Molly Weasley avait oublié le numéro du quai alors qu'elle avait du y allé une bonne centaine de fois. Le fait que Ron Weasley avait utilisé l'excuse que tout les autres compartiment était plein alors que c'est impossible, car d'autre se rajoute quand il n'y en plus de vide. Le fait qu' Albus Dumbledore lui ait fait cadeau de quelque chose qui lui appartenait de droit avec la cape d'invisibilité. Après qu'il ait vu des dragons, les défenses en place pour la pierre philosophale paraissait facile, beaucoup trop facile, tellement facile que cela en serait risible si la conclusion n'était pas aussi effrayante.

Il était impossible que le parcours d'obstacle stop un Voldemort avec un minimum de ses capacités… Peut-être que le fait de 'cohabiter' avec Quirell l'avait affaiblit mentalement ?

L'engagement en tant que professeur du fameux Gilderoy lorsqu'il était clairement incompétent. Le fait qu'il était si bon à effacer les mémoires alors qu'il avait une cinquantaine de jolie adolescente en tant qu'élèves était terrifiant. Le fait qu'on ait jamais entendu parler de tout cela était… -pour le moins- troublant.

Le fait que trois second année avait trouvé la Chambre des Secrets en quasiment six mois, alors que Dumbledore avait eu 50 ans ce passait de commentaire. Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais vu un auror enquêter cette année là alors que des élèves étaient pétrifiés. Et qu'en plus il fut envoyé à Azkaban sans enquête, et donc sans procès était tout simplement dégoûtant.

L'existence de coffre familiaux qui lui ont été prit par le ministère mais pas rendu à sa libération, alors qu'il ignorait leur existence et qu'il n'avait reçu de document de la part des gobelins durant toute sa vie lui donnait une rage sans limite. Notamment car Dumbledore était forcément responsable, au moins partiellement vu que c'était sous son autorité qu'Harry avait été placé chez les Dursley.

Le fait qu'il avait été inscrit contre son gré dans un tournois qui lui coûtera la vie sous les yeux du staff n'aidait en rien sa vision des choses. Toutes ces choses ajoutés, donnaient une image très troublante. Si on ajoutait que Voldemort semblait avoir un intérêt particulier envers sa mort…

' _Ma vie ne m'avait semblé n'être qu'un long cauchemar. Oh, il y eu quelques rayons de soleil, mais ils semblaient bien terne comparé au reste...'_ Était la pensée dominante d'Harry alors qu'il observait le dragon miniature qu'il avait retiré du sac. S'il avait un quelconque espoir de survie, il fut éteint lorsqu'Harry ce rendit compte qu'il avait tiré le pire des dragons, apparemment, il avait été décidé que tout serait mis en œuvre afin qu'il ne survive pas cette tâche.

Les seuls d'Hogwarts qui l'avaient défendus étaient les chasseurs de Gryffindor, et même si ce n'était pas très marqué, c'était présent. Fleur Delacour l'avait défendu auprès de sa propre école, ce qui lui avait évité des problèmes avec Beauxbatons. Il avait été surpris que la française l'ait défendu, et lorsqu'il lui demanda, juste avant qu'elle ne descende dans l'arène pourquoi, elle répondit :

"Désolé de le dire comme cela, mais vu ta condition, qui est clairement visible, il faudrait fou pour s'inscrire dans un tournois aussi dangereux. Pour moi, tu n'as pas l'air d'un fou... ou en tout cas, pas ce genre de fou." Elle commença à se retourner avant de faire une pause et de lui souhaiter, "bonne chance !" Par dessus l'épaule, Fleur avait été la dernière personne a qui il avait parlé avant de descendre dans l'arène, et vu l'état des choses, il n'y avait personne de vivant avec qui il aurait eu envie de parler.

Une fois qu'il était dans l'arène, il fallu moins d'une minute avant qu'il ne soit violemment fracassé par la queue du dragon, alors qu'il ne sentait plus rien, à part une douleur sourde dans tout son corps et ne qu'il ne voyait presque plus rien, vu que ses lunettes avaient été projeter par l'impact, la dernière vision qu'il eu fut celle d'une masse rouge et chaude arrivant vers lui.

 _AN : Lorsque j'ai cette idée d'histoire pour la première fois, j'avais plein d'idée et je savais comment je ferais la première vie d'Harry, mais j'hésitais entre plusieurs moment pour savoir comment la redémarrée, trois pour être exacte. Le premier qui m'était venu à l'esprit était durant son temps à Azkaban mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en plus d'être difficile à écrire, cela ne serait pas intéressant._

 _Le deuxième idée était de le faire revenir avant qu'Harry ne reçoive son invitation à Hogwarts, mais le faire pour l'été de ses onze ans était une histoire faite de nombreuse fois… donc j'avais décidé de le faire revenir l'été de ses six ans. Ceci était l'histoire que j'avais précédemment publié, mais même en affaiblissant volontairement Harry je me suis rendu compte que le principe même du Gamer et de faire OP, alors faire un personnage qui avait une bonne idée de son future avec 5ans de temps libres avant Hogwarts, un personnage dont il avait obtenu la nature même de la volonté de progresser ? Il serait forcément God-like,et pas un God-like intéressant puisque les challenges d'Hogwarts de simple péripétie plus que les vrais défis qu'ils sont sensés être._


	2. C2: Gamer?

**Chapitre 2 : Gamer ?**

 _Je suis mort tué par un dragon, le 24 Novembre 1994 lors de la première tache du Tournois des Trois Sorciers dans lequel j'avais été illégalement introduit sans ma connaissance ou mon accord._

 _Après ma mort, je m'attendais a beaucoup de chose, certaines plaisantes et d'autre moins. Naturellement connaissant ma chance, je m'attendais à un extrême ou l'autre. Et dans un sens, c'est ce que l'on m'a donné. Je me suis réveillé dans une Salle sur Demande qui m'était bien connu, 20 jours plus tôt, le soir de la cérémonie de vérification des baguettes des participants du Tournois des Trois Sorciers._

 _Me souvenant avec une clarté quasi-parfaite de la difficulté de passer un dragon j'étais peu confiant sur mes chances de survies même si cette fois, je savais l'objectif de la tâche._

 _Mais il semblerait que la personne (ou l'entité) qui m'avait donné cette possibilité, avait décidé de me donner un outil, qui a terme, si j'en avais le temps, avait la possibilité d'être quasi sans-limites._

 **Écran personel :**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Titre : The Gamer**

 **Race : Sorcier**

 **Niv:1 (0/200) (Le nombre de points d'expérience nécessaire double à chaque niveau pour cette stat et est multiplié par 1,5 pour les autres)**

 **Emrys Index : 571 (-70%)**

 **Physique :**

 **Force : 13 + 0 + 0 = 13 (Représente la puissance physique)**

 **Vitesse : 17 + 0 + 0 = 17 (Représente la vitesse de déplacement)**

 **Dextérité : 11 + 0 + (/2) = 5,5 (Représente la précision des mouvements)**

 **Agilité : 14 + 0 + 0 = 14 (Représente la fluidité des mouvements et l'équilibre)**

 **Endurance : 14 + 0 + 0 = 14 (Représente l'endurance musculaire et respiratoire)**

 **Vitalité X : 10 + 0 + 0 = 10 (Système Immunitaire, vitesse de guérison voir régénération)**

 **Réflexes X : 23 + 2,3 + 0 = 25,3 (Vitesse de réaction et réflexes)**

 **Perception X : 16 + (-10) + (-4) = 2 (Acuité des 5 sens physiques et du sens magique)**

 **Mental :**

 **Instinct X : 23 + 0 + 0 = 23 (Force et précision des instincts : de survie, animal, etc)**

 **Intelligence : 16 + 0 + (/3) = 5,33 (Connaissance et talent naturel + la mémoire)**

 **Sagesse : 21 + 0,84 + (/3) = 7,28 (Capacité à faire les bons choix)**

 **Réceptivité : 18 + 3,69 + (/3) = 7,23 (Capacité à accepter et comprendre de nouvelle information)**

 **Adaptabilité : 47 + 0 + (/3) = 15,67 (Capacité à garder la tête froide en moment difficile)**

 **Charisme X : 7 + 20 + (-15) = 12 (Représentation combiné du charme, des capacités connues et de l'apparence)**

 **Chance X : ? (Pensée positive, réussite et loot)**

 **Les attributs ne peuvent pas descendre en dessus de 1 mis a par la Chance et le Charisme.**

 **Les attributs ayant un 'X' ne peuvent pas augmenter en attribuant les points gratuit, du Niv 1 à 10 =1 point gratuit par niveau, du Niv 11 à 20 = 2 points, du Niv 21 à 30 = 3 points, etc. Vous gagnerez 5 points de skill par niveau.**

 **Bonus :**

 **+1 Réflexe tout les 5 points en Vitesse, Agilité et Dextérité**

 **+1 Charisme tout les 5 points en Agilité**

 **+1 Vitalité tout les 5 points en Endurance**

 **+1 Perception tout les 5 points en Instincts**

 **Statut :**

 **Gamer Mind : Vos émotions sont affaiblit pendant 24heures.**

 **Mal Nourris : -75 %XP en Force, Vitesse et Endurance / -90%XP en Vitalité / -25 % tolérance envers potion nocive et poison / est fatigué 50 % plus rapidement / Croissance perturbée**

 **Mauvaise vision : -50 % Dextérité / -80 % Perception visuel**

 **? (?) : Attributs en Intelligence, Sagesse, Réceptivité et Adaptabilité divisé par 3 / ? / ? / -50 % de pouvoir magique / -25 %XP en Intelligence, Sagesse et Réceptivité**

 **Freak : -50 % réputation avec les membres du Surrey / -90 % réputation avec les Dursley / -25 Charisme dans Surrey**

 **Paria = Tricheur et meurtrier : Les événements concernant Ginny Weasley et la Coupe de Feu ont un effet sur vous : -65 % relation social / -90 % XP en Charisme**

 **Exposition Détraqueurs (Prolongée): +50 % de difficulté a ressentir des émotions positives / -25 % de perception de la réalité / -10 Perception / -20 % de pouvoir magique**

 **PTSD : +500 % cauchemars / -25 % concentration / -10 Charisme et Chance / -25 % relation social et -25 % xp relation social / Statut reposé = Impossible**

 **Solitaire Forcé: -15 Chance et Charisme / -25 % relation social et -25 % xp relation social / -50 % esprit collectif**

 **?: ?**

 **Traits :**

 **Fils de James : +20 %XP envers Métamorphose et Quidditch**

 **Fils de Lily : +60%XP envers Charmes, +15 % envers Potions et Anciennes Runes**

 **Prodige : +100 % XP Magie de Combat et en skill lié à un Balais Magique**

 **Parcel-Tongue : Capacité de parlé au serpents / ? / ?**

 **Combattant Naturel : +2 en Instinct à chaque nouveau niveau / +25 % XP dans les skills de combat**

 **Venin et Larmes (Instable) : +50 % de résistance contre les poisons / les potions sont 80 % moins effective sur vous**

 **Tueur de Basilique : +25 % pour tout les attributs physique dans une confrontation contre un être vivant de plus de 250kg. +25 Charisme**

 **Stérile : Votre exposure aux détraqueurs combiné aux venin de basilique dans votre sang vous ont rendu stérile. -5 Charisme**

 **Vous avez obtenu 10 points de Skill, 5 points d'attributs et 2 points de perks en récompense des skills et réussite lors de votre vie précédente.**

 **Argent : 0£ et 0G/ 0S/ 0K**

 **Note : les points liés aux skills n'ont pas été ajouté rétroactivement.**

 **Basique/Facile/Normale/Avancé/Difficile/Impossible**

 **Général :**

 **[Observe] Niv MAX**

 **|Nettoyage : Amateur] Niv 97/100 Facile**

 **-24,25 % de produit nécessaire**

 **-24,25 % de temps nécessaire**

 **+1 d'Endurance tout les 25 niveaux**

 **[Résistance Physique] Niv 66/100 Avancé**

 **-33 % de douleur lié a un dégât physique**

 **+1 en Endurance par 20 niveaux**

 **+1 en Vitalité par 25 niveaux**

 **[Calligraphie] Niv 4/100 Avancé**

 **-2 % de temps d'écriture**

 **-2 % d'encre utilisé**

 **+2 en Dextérité par 25 niveaux**

 **[Dessin : Novice] Niv 19/100 Normale**

 **+1 en Agilité par 50 niveaux**

 **[Polyglotte] Niv 1/100 Impossible**

 **+1 % de rapidité dans l'apprentissage d'un langage**

 **+1 de Charisme tout les 10 niveaux**

 **Combat :**

 **Main Nue :**

 **[Style de Combat : Main Nue : Combat de Rue] Niv 6/100 Avancé**

 **+0,6 % de facilité a lire les mouvements d'un adversaire durant un combat**

 **+1 d'Instinct tout les 10 niveaux**

 **Mind Arts :**

 **[Occlumencie] Niv 82/100 Impossible**

 **+410 % de résistance contre manipulation mentales extérieure**

 **+246 % de contrôle sur ses émotions**

 **+82 % de facilité de visualisation mentale**

 **+20,5 % de Réceptivité**

 **+1 de Perception tout les 10 niveaux**

 **+1 d'Adaptabilité tout les 10 niveaux**

 **[Augéomencie] Niv 2/100 Impossible**

 **+2 % de qualité de mémoire**

 **+1 % de vitesse de pensée**

 **+10 % de Réflexe**

 **+4 % de Sagesse**

 **+1 d'Intelligence tout les 5 niveaux**

 **Crafting :**

 **[Cuisine Maison : Amateur] Niv 79/100 Avancé**

 **+19,75 % plus rapide en préparant a manger**

 **+19,75 % de goût sur les aliments cuisinés**

 **+1 de Dextérité tout les 25 niveaux**

 **. . .**

 **Il est important de noter qu'il faudra utiliser le double de point de skill pour monter un niveau dans un skill de difficulté Impossible.**

 **Les difficultés de skill sont ainsi : Basique / Facile / Normale / Avancé / Difficile / Impossible**

 **. . .**

 **Le système est évolutif selon vos connaissances et vos capacités (notamment). Ceci se fera pendant le sommeil du récipient.**

Ceci était l'Ecran Personnel et les skills qu'il avait obtenu durant sa vie, il y avait aussi un inventaire avec une capacité de 10 objets différents supplémentaires par niveau et un onglet pour le triage supplémentaire par niveau. On pouvait également trouvé un Historique des Quêtes et une Liste de Skill.

Dans les attributs, le premier nombre, représentait la valeur basique. Le second représentait les bonus, permanent, liés aux skills par exemple. Le troisième, était lié bonus/malus temporaire. Évidemment, le dernier était le total.

Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour assimiler tout cela. Et il arriva a un certain nombre de conclusion.

La première, était que savoir que sa vie lui avait laissé des dégâts était une chose, les voir écrits comme cela, c'était désespérant alors que ses émotions étaient affaiblies pour les prochaines 24heures.

Il pourrait passé des heures a ressasser ses décisions et ses erreurs, mais il n'avait que 20jours avant de retrouver face au dragon.

Il faudra qu'il vérifie avec la skill **[Observe]** des gens pour vérifier, mais il avait l'impression que ses stats mentales était basse pour une personne de 14 ans -avant les bonus rétroactifs des skills. Il avait également apprit qu'il recevrait 50XP pour chaque skill redécouverte, et 100XP pour chaque découverte.

Les Perks semblaient intéressantes : Parceltongue, vision nocturne, empath, métamorphmagie, élémental et animagi choisit, étaient des exemples de perks qu'il pourrait obtenir. Ce qui était selon ses connaissances, impossible normalement. Bien entendu, ces points semblaient très difficile à obtenir. La vision nocturne -qui soignerait ses yeux en bonus- coûtait un point mais demandait 15 de perception. Bien sur, il pouvait régler son problème de vision autrement, lentille de contact, opération, sûrement rituel, etc.

Il avait trouver qu'il y avait des niveaux avec les sorts :

 **Niveau de sort :**

 **0= moins de 100 % réussite**

 **1= 100 % réussite avec incantation, mouvement et baguette**

 **2= 100 % réussite avec mouvement et baguette mais sans incantation**

 **3= 100 % réussite avec baguette mais sans incantation et mouvement**

 **4= 100 % réussite sans baguette mais avec incantation et/ou mouvement**

 **5= 100 % réussite sans incantation, mouvement et baguette**

 **10/20/50/100/250 XP par niveau par sort**

Par contre il était très important de noter qu'avoir un sort au niveau 2 ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il réussirait à chaque fois le sort sans incantation, cela voulait dire simplement dire que dans des conditions idéales, il réussirait toujours ce sort ainsi, malheureusement les conditions étaient rarement idéales. Ceci l'aiderait donc plus à savoir où il en était avec un sort, ou encore à savoir l'étape suivante dans l'amélioration de sa maîtrise de ce sort qu'une véritable aide dans l'utilisation du sort. Il avait également l'impression après avoir un peu exploré que cette manière de fonctionner ce répéterait souvent.

Pour l'instant, la majorité de ses sorts étaient de niveau 0 avec le reste -environ 40 %- de niveau 1. Cela faisait moins de trois mois qu'il était sortit d'Azkaban à ce moment là de sa vie, donc ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

Il avait également trouver qu'il y avait une évaluation scolaire de ses capacités et de ses connaissances, en la forme du niveau -sur 100 - pour les classes pratiques- et d'un % de connaissance dans une matière dans un niveau scolaire. Par exemple, il ne pourrait avoir un aperçu de ses connaissances en NEWT dans une matière qu'en recevant l'OWL de cette matière… simple.

 **Magie de Combat : 22 / 19 %**

 **Charmes : 19 / 14 %**

 **Métamorphose : 13 / 11 %**

 **Potions : 9 / 8 %**

 **Botanique : 11 / 10 %**

 **Ancienne Runes : 3 / 9 %**

 **Arythmancie : 9 / 16 %**

 **Astronomie : 13 %**

 **Histoire de la Magie : 9 %**

 **Soin aux Créatures Magiques : 4 / 2 %**

C'était faible mais logique, en Potions par exemple, cinq année de cours = 20niveaux et 20 % par année pour tout savoir et tout réussir de cette année. Pendant ses deux premières années il avait été très loin d'un élève modèle et Azkaban avait endommagé ses souvenirs et ses capacités avec sa baguette. De plus un Acceptable dans un examen qui était la première mention permettant de passé était de 60/100. Pour pouvoir quitter l'école il devrait avoir 8 NEWTs en ayant au moins la mention EE (Exceeds Expectations) qui équivalait à un note d'au moins 75/100, et un O (Outstanding) était au moins un 90/100. Un O+ c'était 100/100 et un O++ c'était plus de 100/100.

Penser aux potions lui fit pensé à Snape qui lui rappela qu'il devrait faire face à tout le monde à nouveau sans montrer ce qu'il pensait d'eux après qu'ils l'aient laissés mourir, heureusement -ce qui était extrêmement triste en y réfléchissant- l'opinion qu'il avait des gens avaient peu changée après que son nom soit sortit du gobelet, ce n'était que la suite ...sinon logique, au moins prévisible de leurs comportements respectifs.

Il était inévitable qu'après avoir pensé à Snape, d'autre personne lui vienne à l'esprit, Sirius Black l'avait abandonné alors que ses parents lui avait fait confiance pour prendre soin de lui. Si sa vengeance était plus importante que le fait qu'il soit son parrain, cela pouvait fonctionner dans les deux sens. Rémus Lupin l'avait ignoré pendant 13 ans, sans la moindre excuse, ce serait réciproque, car au moins Sirius avait l'excuse du choc les jours suivants cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween, vu qu'après il était à Azkaban, Remus n'avait aucune excuse.

McGonnagal avait fait passée ses sentiments de dégoût envers la honte que ses parents auraient ressentis très clairement lorsqu'il fut arrêté, mais il aurait du comprendre qu'espérait quelques choses d'elle serait du suicide après les différents événements de sa première année. Car entre le fait qu'il ait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch sans être consulté, la punition qu'il avait du faire de nuit dans la forêt interdite en tant que première année, et le fait qu'elle les avait ignoré par Quirell… elle avait largement prouvé le genre de personne qu'elle était. La famille Gryffindor, quelle bague...

Les Weasley était des gens envers lesquels il n'avait plus aucune confiance ou affection. Les insultes après le fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets, les soit-disant blagues sans danger des jumeaux pendant le tournois et le fait que Ronald et une bonne partie des autres Weasley savaient pour les dragons mais n'avait rien dit alors qu'ils étaient au courant de ses problèmes en sortant d'Azkaban...

Pour Dumbledore, il le respecterait en tant que sorcier mais c'était tout, et certainement pas en tant que directeur d'Hogwarts. Laisser Snape lui mettre des détentions injustes alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours pour ce préparer pour la première tache… et Filch, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, il essayait de l'emmerder au maximum pour sa putain de chatte qui s'était faite pétrifier, comme s'il savait pétrifier les personnes ! Sa mère et sa meilleure amie était des nées-de-moldues bordel de merde !

Cédric Diggory qui disait le croire sur le fait qu'il est été entré contre sa volonté mais ne fit rien pour le défendre auprès de sa maison… Et sa saloperie de petite-amie nommée Cho Chang qui avait fait sa mission de l'emmerder aussi souvent que possible.

Neville était rester neutre en publique avec quelques léger encouragement en privé, il s'était surtout rapproché -amicalement- d'Hermione. Hermione qui avait fait de son mieux en lui donnant des livres qui étaient sensé l'aidé à suivre en cours, ils avaient aidés, mais c'était finalement insuffisant pour le dragon,ce qui était une évidence quand on y réfléchissait.

Les seuls d'Hogwarts qui l'avaient défendus étaient les chasseurs de Gryffindor, et même si ce n'était pas très marqué, c'était présent, malgré les discussions plus que tendu que cela avait créer avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il haïssait les gens qui s'amusaient en humiliant les autres avant de dire que ce n'était que de simple blague et qu'il fallait avoir de l'humour.

Peu importe pourquoi ou comment, pour l'instant, il s'était vu offrir une deuxième chance, même s'il avait de grand doutes sur sa capacité à battre le dragon, il était hors de question qu'il accepte tout ce qu'il avait subit une deuxième fois !

Il fallait qu'il arrête de faire cela, il fallait ce concentrer sur les choses utiles, car s'il était ainsi avec ses émotions affaiblit…c'était mauvais signe pour la suite. Il décida de retourner voir la situation de ses boucliers d'occlumencie,

Il se sentit tomber dans le néant quelque instant avant qu'il n'aperçoive un boule de lumière blanche avec quelques nuances de bleu clair. Elle semblait tourner sur elle même et elle avait l'apparence d'être en pleine tempête comme dans sa vie précédente.

Ses défenses naturelles étaient toujours en très mauvais états, la structure noire/verte foncée les avaient grandement traversé et elle se rependait sur son noyau magique. Seul la moitié de son noyau magique était protégé et le parasite recouvrait prêt de la totalité de la surface non-protéger du noyau, avec en plus quelques parties où le bouclier avait été transpercé par des filaments. Il avait assumé que cette structure était le résultat d'avoir d'un venin de basilique et des larmes de phœnix dans son corps et plus précisément dans son sang, mais aujourd'hui, avec la tête plus claire, il avait des doutes sur cette possibilité.

Il ne serait pas surpris si ce questionnement créait quelques quêtes, il avait lu dans le guide que c'était elle qui faisait avancer la situation et ceci était forcément quelque chose d'important. En parlant du jeux, il avait une occlumencie au niveau 82 et des défenses dans cet états ? La logique pointée donc vers le fait qu'une skill représentait le talent dans un domaine plus qu'une réalité. Cela voudrait dire qu'avoir un niveau de 100 en potion ne voudrait pas dire qu'il réussirait toute ses potion en OWL, mais que s'il était concentrer et qu'il n'y avait pas de grosse distraction, sa potion devrait être -à ce moment-là-, au moins quasi-parfaite, dans le même principe que les sorts qu'il avait regardé plus tôt.

Pour en revenir à son sang, cette théorie était fortement remise en cause, cela ressemblait plus a un parasite qu'à un changement plus complet comme le serait celui de quelques choses qui avait pu librement circuler dans son sang pendant près d'un an et demi, et en réfléchissant, un changement dans son sang qui aurait affecté sa magie de manière aussi importante aurait été remarqué par les soigneurs qui l'avait examiné à sa sortie d'Azkaban. La seule chose dont les médecins avaient parlé était qu'il y avait des résidus de Dark magie à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Il n'avait jamais étudier la possibilité qu'il y aurait plus d'effet a ces fameux résidus. Alors que maintenant, il en était certain, ce qui affaiblissait ses capacités mentales était cette structure qui était liés à sa cicatrice et au Killing Curse de Voldemort.

Harry sentant sa magie réagir a sa colère décida d'utiliser l'occlumencie avant qu'il ne se mette stupidement en chemin pour tuer Dumbledore, car c'était -a sa connaissance- la dernière trace magique de l'amour de sa mère qui avait été perdu à tout jamais. Il décida de se renforcer différemment de la dernière fois, plutôt que de pousser ses boucliers à affronter la masse verte -source de mal de crâne impossible et sans résultant apparent- il décida de faire cela de manière passive et de renforcer ses défenses naturelles pour qu'ensuite elles affrontent naturellement le parasite. Il en ferait -au minium- un peu avant de dormir chaque soir.

Il préféra utiliser d'abord une attitude défensive envers le parasite car il ne savait pas ce qu'une attitude complètement offensive déclencherait. En renforçant le bouclier, notamment la où les filaments reliaient le parasite a son noyau, il espérait le couper du noyau et le laisser périr, car c'était sa connexion au noyau qu'il le maintenait en état. En tout cas, c'était son raisonnement.

Ce serait un travail de longue haleine de les séparer, il n'y avait que dans les jeux où on pouvait faire de tel changement rapidement sans réel risque, et il ne pensait pas que son habilité était ce genre de jeux. Ce qui tentait à confirmer que l'habilité s'adaptait à lui et à ce monde plutôt que l'inverse, ce qu'il préférait. Même si apparemment l'habilité pouvait arrondir les angles dans certains cas.

Confident qu'il avait changer le fonctionnement passif de ses défenses -son objectif de départ- il tenta de remonter le canal vers son esprit. Il eu l'impression qu'il poussa le long du canal pendant des heures à la force de sa volonté -car c'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait- mais il savait que ce n'était que quelque minutes.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua la première chose qu'un augéomen devait faire, l'augéomencie était l'art d'organiser l'esprit et de l'améliorer comme on le ferait pour un bâtiment, cela veux dire à la force de la volonté. La raison pour laquelle cet art était si dangereux, c'était que si notre volonté n'était pas assez grande, folie et destruction étaient quasi systématique et on avait l'épaisseur d'une lame de rasoir pour s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait donc travailler lentement, calmement et logiquement. C'était un skill dans laquelle il faudrait des années pour pouvoir avoir des résultats flagrant.

Le bâtiment partait d'une cabane d'enfant dans un arbre ou la niche du chien vers un palace ou un château tel que ce lui de Versailles ou d'Hogwarts. A un certain point, on obtiendrait naturellement une version affaiblit d'un palais mental.

Pour lui, c'était un bordel impossible… Vraiment. Son placard chez les Dursleys, une version de la salle commune de Gryffindor qui semblait avoir vécu une guerre et sa cellule à Azkaban. L'état de salle commune était sûrement lié au sentiment de trahison perpétré par ses membres et le staff d'Hogwarts.

Le bâtiment était sensé représenté la personne, ou au moins sa psyché. Pour des raisons évidentes, chacune des trois n'était que partiellement vrai. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait trouvé cette place dans sa vie précédente, et en arrivant là, ne savait pas quoi faire, le lendemain, il avait apprit pour le dragon et avec logiquement décidé de s'occuper de cela plus tard. Le raisonnement qui l'avait poussé a apprendre l'augéomencie pour les taches était que c'était une compétence qui l'aiderait quel que soit la tache. Et cela aurait été vrai s'il avait passé ce point. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que des bonus passif étaient nécessaire vu ses stats. De plus cela ne lui prendrait maximum quelques heures d'ici la tâche, maintenant qu'il connaissait ce qu'il devait faire -il vérifierait au cas où- il s'agissait juste de préparer un -ou plusieurs- plan et de se mettre dans les meilleurs disposition de les appliqués face au Dragon, mais il y reviendrait plus tard.

Soudain, il eu une idée et décida de vérifier, cela lui prit quelques minutes, mais il avait raison, ou en tout cas était sur la bonne voie.

La salle commune avait les souvenir, les croyances et les espoirs liés a son temps à Hogwarts, et son état faisait référence à son désespoir lorsqu'il avait été accusé et que personne ne l'avait défendu et aux sentiments d'avoir été trahis.

Le placard, représentait le temps où il n'était pas à Hogwarts avant l'incident de la Chambre des Secrets.

La cellule représentait son nouveau lui, les questions dont ils venaient pour certaine de trouvé les réponses, et son choix de ne plus compter sur les autres et de ne plus se sacrifier pour des gens qu'ils le poignarderons dans le dos car il n'aura pas réussi à être le héros qu'ils _DEMANDAIENT_ qu'il soit.

De retour aux problème original, il ne voyait pas comment il était possible qu'ils fusionnent calmement. Les sentiments les plus récents, ceux de la cellule, éprouvait de la haine et du dégoût pour les deux précédents. Harry était dégoutté d'avoir cru en ces gens, de leur avoir fait confiance, et d'avoir cru que les institutions du monde magique n'allait pas le laisser tomber comme celle du monde moldue avait pu le faire.

Car que ce soit l'école, les forces de l'ordre, ou autres, dans les deux monde, elles ne s'étaient jamais montré à la hauteur.

Il ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que lui même -ou presque-, et avec cette habilité, il avait les armes -ou les aurait avec le temps- de ne compter que sur lui même. Alors qu'il grandissait dans cette pensée, une île, toute en roche, de 3 mètre sur trois avec un coffre sur un rocher au milieu apparu, des souvenirs, des informations, des morceaux de ce qui faisait sa personnalité et donc son existence était copié et ajouté aux coffres. Alors qu'il coupait sa concentration sur l'augéomencie, les copies se faisaient plus lentement mais continuait, c'était l'augéomencie passive. Cette toute première phase était naturelle chez chaque être conscient.

Lorsqu'on dormait, le cerveau le faisait, malheureusement la façon dont il le faisait normalement n'était ni rapide, ni efficace, c'était même très souvent l'inverse. Quelques rares génies naturel s'en sortaient a peine mieux, mais c'était tout. Son travail terminé, Harry reprit conscience et fut attaqué par une série de notification.

 **. . .**

 **Pour avoir penser logiquement un élément clé, recevez +3 WIS et + 2INT.**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **Changement de Statut :**

 **? (?) : Attributs en Intelligence, Sagesse, Réceptivité et Adaptabilité divisé par 3 / ? / ? / -50 % de pouvoir magique / -25 %XP en Intelligence, Sagesse et Réceptivité**

 **Est devenu :**

 **Curse Scar (?) : Attributs en Intelligence, Sagesse, Réceptivité et Adaptabilité divisé par 3 / créer un lien mental avec Tom Riddle / ? / -50 % de pouvoir magique / -25 %XP en Intelligence, Sagesse et Réceptivité**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **Quête de Vie : Parasite (1/2)**

 **Objectifs : Découvrez ce qu'est le parasite**

 **Objectif Bonus : ?**

 **Récompense : 100 000XP, 10 Intelligence, 1 point Perk**

 **Récompense Bonus : ?**

 **. . .**

 **Quête de Vie : Pourquoi moi ?**

 **Objectif : Trouvé la raison pour laquelle Tom Ridlle est obsédé avec vous.**

 **Objectif Bonus : Quel est le lien avec Albus Dumbledore**

 **Récompense : 50 000XP, déblocage attributs Chance**

 **Récompense Bonus : 25 000XP**

 **. . .**

 **Quête de Vie : Tournois des Trois Sorciers (2/5) Première Tâche :**

 **Objectif : Finir la tâche**

 **Objectifs Bonus : Garder sa connaissance de la tâche un secret / Finir Premier / Ne pas assombrir sa réputation**

 **Objectifs Bonus : ?**

 **Récompense : 10 000XP, 5 Adaptabilité**

 **Récompense Bonus : ?**

 **Récompense Bonus : 2500XP, 5 Sagesse, 5 pts de skills**

 **. . .**

 **Quête de Vie : Vos secrets (Répétitive : 3mois ( _1_ _er_ _Janvier / 1er Avril / 1er Juillet / 1er Octobre_ )**

 **Objectif : Protéger vos secrets (Gamer & Voyage-Temporel)**

 **Récompense : 2x 3 000XP, 2x 3pts de skill par répétition**

 **. . .**

 **Quête Normale : Paria**

 **Objectif : Ré-établir la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Chambre des Secrets de manière publique**

 **Récompense : ?**

 **. . .**

 **Quête Normale : La première Tâche**

 **Objectif n°1 : Créer 3 plan et être capable de les mettre en place.**

 **Objectif n°2 : Obtenir au moins une amélioration permanente**

 **Récompense n°1 : 3 Intelligence, 100 G**

 **Récompense n°2 : 50 G**

 **. . .**

Il y avait beaucoup d'information importante dans ses sept notifications, la première était que le jeux pouvait le récompenser directement -amenant à penser que l'entité lui ayant fournit le jeux était plus… plus qu'un simple être vivant, mais dans ce cas-la, quel serait le prix a payer ? La seconde était que le rêve bizarre qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir eu avant d'être relâché était probablement lié à Voldemort comme il avait assumé après y avoir réfléchit une fois arriver à Hogwarts, il savait désormais qu'il l'avait reçu à travers le parasite.

La troisième était qu'il avait déjà fait une partie du tournois, -probablement la cérémonie avec les baguettes- et qu'il y en aurait donc une autre qui ne serait pas une épreuve à proprement parlé. Ils avaient précisé qu'il ne devait y avoir que trois épreuve, a moins qu'ils aient changé à 4 vu qu'il y avait 4 champion ? Comment vérifier… Il décida d'y revenir plus tard et de ce concentrer sur la première tâche, elle devait avoir sa priorité complète.

C'était le soir du Vendredi 4 Novembre 1994, il aurait 19 jours complet afin de se préparer pour le Dragon.

En regardant ses stats, il remarqua qu'il lui était quasi-impossible de réussir -même théoriquement. Bien que le trait **Tueur de Basilique** l'aiderait énormément.

Se débarrasser du trait **Mauvaise Vision** était capitale, peu importe son plan pour le dragon, sa perception et sa dextérité serait déterminantes.

Voir **Fils de James** lui fit penser à la possibilité de récupérer l'œuf avec son balais mais il abandonna cette possibilité rapidement. Premièrement, affronter un dragon dans l'air, c'était l'affronter sur son point fort…, deuxièmement il n'était pas monter sur un balais en 18 mois, troisièmement il n'avait plus de balais et ça coûter très cher -il n'avait plus que 500G sur son compte apparemment- un professeurs à Hogwarts touchait 1300G par mois… et il n'avait même pas de résidence prévu pour l'été prochain dans le cas où il survivrait…

Quatrièmement, s'il pouvait en acheter un autre, cela voudrait révéler à tout le monde qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour le tournois -étant donné qu'on été en novembre et qu'il ne l'achèterait que maintenant-, ce qui était hors de question, les autres l'emmerdait suffisamment, pas besoin de leurs données des munitions inutilement. Même s'il est vrai qu'en le cachant près de l'arène avant de le récupérer avec un accio étant donné qu'il ne pouvait emmener que sa… baguette… C'était si évident...

Harry fut très heureux des 24heures avec ses émotions amoindrit car il se serait presque frappé de ne pas avoir fait cela avant.

Il quitta la salle pour se rendre dans une classe vide proche et d'appelé : "un elfe d'Hogwarts." Il fut soulagé de le voir arriver et lui demanda :"Bonsoir, j'aimerais que tu essayes de me récupérer le livres des règles du tournois et de l'école auprès du directeur au nom d'Harry Potter." Alors qu'il attendait que l'elfe revienne, il décida de commencer à planifier sa confrontation avec le dragon. Il fut surprit de voir dans sa main le livre sur les dragons qu'il avait récupéré dans la salle sur demande, il avait cru comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas faire sortir les objets de la pièce… Cela voulait dire que la pièce avait accès à de réels objets… Il faudra qu'il s'y intéresse plus tard.

 **. . .**

 **Pour un bonne déduction, recevez + 1 INT.**

 **. . .**

Il eu une idée en vérifiant ses stats pour voir le nouveau point… Et il fut extrêmement heureux de voir qu'il avait eu raison d'essayer. Les requis en attribut pour les Perks -et donc probablement pour le reste- était par rapport au points de bases, ceux de la première colonne, ce qui lui permit d'obtenir :

 **. . .**

 **Vision Nocturne : Permet de voir la nuit comme le jour, d'avoir 10/10 à chaque œil et donne une immunité contre l'aveuglement**

 **. . .**

Cela avait remonté sa Dextérité à 11 et sa Perception à 12, il avait également reçu 50G -par la quête normale : la première tâche-, ce qui lui rappela qu'il voulait vider son coffre à Gringotts. Le ministère avait un grand mal à lui rendre les économies laissé par sa famille -alors qu'il n'avait _aucun_ droit de les prendre dans un premier temps- et ne lui rendit 'que' 500G finalement. Ceci fit douter Harry du mérite de laisser les gobelins s'occuper de ses affaires s'ils laissaient le ministère se servir illégalement sur ses comptes, ce n'était pas le genre de comportement que l'on était en droit d'attendre de l'institution envers laquelle sa famille avait confiée son héritage.

La différence de vision le surprit tellement qu'il passa quelques minutes à tester sa nouvelle vision, si bien qu'il en oublia presque de recommencer à se concentrer sur le Dragon.

Trois heures plus tard, il sortait des cuisines, ayant récupéré 5 000XP pour les avoir découvert en demandant à un elfe s'il y avait un autre moyen de manger. Il en avait déduit qu'il recevrait des récompenses pour trouver et réussir des choses qui n'était pas des quêtes… plutôt des accomplissements. Il était par contre plutôt surprit de ne pas voir d'onglet correspondant dans le système. Harry en déduit également de prévoir une exploration approfondit de la chambre des secrets.

Grâce à cette récompense, il était monter au niveau 5 et avait récupéré, 20 points de skill, 4 points d'attributs et 1 point de perk.

Il avait passé la quasi-intégralité de son temps depuis Halloween -lorsqu'il était en dehors de la salle sur demande ou d'une salle de classe- sous la cape d'invisibilité, et il continuait. Le plus longtemps il pourrait éviter ses 'camarades de classes', le mieux ce serait. Il était 23heures mais il dormirait dans la salle sur demande, cela faisait plusieurs jours que c'était le cas. Il était surprit que Dumbledore ne lui en ait pas parler pendant ou en sortant de la cérémonie des baguettes avec le recul, il ne lui en avait pas parlé du tout dans sa vie précédant. L'un des avantages de la situation était que vu que c'était un vendredi soir, il avait tout le week-end pour s'habituer au changement dans sa vie avant de reprendre les cours.

Alors qu'il retournait vers le 7ème étage, il regarda la feuille marquant son plan pour le Dragon.

 _Plan première tache :_

 _Œuf : -Accio / Lasso_

 _Dragon : Parcel / Fumée / Diversion(métamorphose/invocation de serpents/?)_

 _Général : Rituel ? (Protection : lunettes(vision thermique) / casques / Armures / Cape d'Invisibilité) / Conditionnement Physique (course/pompes/abdominaux) / Invisibilité (sort) / Enlever la possibilité d'être traqué par son odeur / rechercher sort de silence (chaussures/respiration/vêtement) / sort -spécifique- pour éteindre du feu_

On était loin du génie, mais c'était déjà des bases de travail et de recherches solides. Il avait également comprit que la quête qui parlait d'assombrir sa réputation parlait du fait d'utiliser sa capacité à parler au serpent sur le dragon -en espérant que cela fonctionne(au niveau technique)- ou des sorts de natures douteuses pendant la tâche. Dans la tête d'Harry, c'était la même chose que de ne pas avoir voulu allé chez Slytherin, il n'allait plus renier ses capacités -et ce mettre en danger supplémentaires- pour satisfaire l'opinion des abrutis qui compose le monde magique. Ceci dit, il n'allait pas on plus choisir l'option sombre si une option standard avec la même réussite était possible.

Il décida d'observer les choses autour de lui avant de faire de même pour sa baguette et sa cape, les résultats furent surprenants :

 **. . .**

 **Baguette Houx et une plume de phœnix** _ **(?)**_ **, 27,5cm, très souple.**

 **-Liée à Harry James Potter : 57 % de compatibilité (98 % le jour de son obtention)**

 **-Baguette jumelle de celle de Lord Voldemort aka. Tom Marvolo Riddle (If et une plume de phœnix** _ **(?)**_ **, 33,75cm)**

 **. . .**

 **Cape d'Invisibilité** _ **(?)**_

 **-Premier propriétaire** _ **(?)**_

 **\- ?**

 **-Fabriqué par** _ **(?)**_

 **-Passer de père en fils dans la famille Potter**

 **. . .**

Il imaginait que le point d'interrogation sur sa baguette correspondait à l'identité du phœnix ayant donné ses plumes et avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il en avait presque oublier le fait qu'elle était jumelle avec celle de Voldemort mais apparemment sa magie n'avait pas oublier. A 11ans -découvrant la magie- il n'avait pas pensé grand-chose de ce lien, ayant passé 15 mois à revivre son pire souvenir -les derniers instants de sa mère par cette même baguette-, les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui mais il était surprit -et suspicieux- qu'Ollivander n'ait rien dit lors de la cérémonie qui c'était pourtant passé plus tôt dans la journée.

Il était heureux d'apprendre qu'il progresserait plus vite en magie lorsqu'il aurait une baguette avec une meilleure compatibilité, même s'il ne savait pas comment approché le fabriquant pour en changer vu qu'il n'avait rien dit… Il y avait la possibilité que sa magie soit trop instable -ou autres- par rapport à Azkaban ou au parasite, pour qu'il puisse le dire efficacement ou encore qu'il y ait des problèmes à se lier correctement avec une nouvelle baguette.

A son retour de prison, il n'avait pas remarquer la différence, et comment aurait-il pu ? Avoir sa baguette en main était une telle différence par rapport à son temps en prison… lorsqu'il était sortit de prison, une main sur son épaule lui semblait bouillante, comment était-il censé ce rendre compte que sa baguette était moins compatible avec lui que précédent.

Harry fut distrait de ses pensé par l'arriver d'un elfe dans la salle sur demande. L'elfe lui donna deux livres et un une note, en lui demandant, l'elfe confirma qu'il pouvait les appelés de l'intérieur de la _'Salle sur Demande'_. Il reçu 2500XP pour apprendre le nom correct de la salle officiellement. Ce qui lui permit de monter au niveau 6, lui faisant un total de 35points de skills, 10 points d'attributs et 2points de perks disponibles. Il recevait -en plus des points d'attributs- 5points de skill par niveau et 1 point de perk tout les cinq niveaux. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne dépenserait ses points que quelques jours avant la tache. Car c'était évident que plus les niveaux seraient haut, plus ils seraient durs à monter.

La note l'informait d'un RDV avec le directeur le lendemain à 13heures dans son bureau en rapport à ce qu'il trouverait dans les livres. Le premier était un livre des règles à Hogwarts, le second était sur les règles du tournois et son histoire. Il décida de se lancer directement sur le livre du tournois, il s'intéresserait à celui de l'école le lendemain.

Il avait des problèmes de sommeil qui étaient lié à ses problèmes de santé et étaient également les conséquences de son séjour dans la prison d'Azkaban, il avait dans les bons jours, quatre à cinq heures de sommeil par nuit au maximum. Évidemment ceci n'aidait ni ses études en théories, ni son travail magique en pratique.

 **. . .**

Venin et Larmes (Instable) : +50 % de résistance contre les poisons / les potions sont 80 % moins effective sur vous.

. . .

Ce trait faisait que les potions de sommeil, ou d'autre soin était peu efficace, et malheureusement, la seule possibilité qu'il avait était d'attendre que sa situation s'améliore car Harry ne ferait pas confiance au ministère avec son sang pour qu'il fasse des recherches, et vu qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent, le seul maître de potion qui pourrait faire des recherche était Snape et il était hors de question qu'Harry mette sa santé entre ses mains.

Par exemple, les potions utilisés sur lui depuis son retour à Hogwarts venait des stocks de l'hôpital, c'était Amélia Bones qui avait arrangé cela en constatant l'animosité présente avec le directeur de Slytherin. Madame Pomfrey l'avait informé que le venin et les larmes n'auraient très probablement pas poser de problèmes -ou de gros problèmes- s'il avait continué de vivre dans un environnement tel que celui d'Hogwarts ou de Privet Drive.

Dans le livre du tournois, Harry apprit l'existence d'un bal de noël auquel il serait forcé d'être présent, le fait de danser -et donc d'avoir une cavalière- n'était pas obligatoire même si serait une humiliation dans ce cas, humiliation qu'il allait vivre, il n'avait aucun doute de ce fait. Il apprit qu'il n'y aurait 'que' trois taches, s'il y en avait une ou plusieurs qui étaient rajouter, il pouvait les ignorer.

Il apprit également que par principe la première était la plus dangereuse -pas forcément la plus difficile- mais qu'échouer à la première durcissait et ajouter un vrai danger à la deuxième. La troisième tache était une course en forme de parcours d'obstacle se servant des notes des deux premières taches pour décider de l'ordre de départ. Et tout ceci était noir sur blanc, il était bien plus confiant dans ses chance s'il réussissait dans la première tâche.

 **. . .**

 **Quête de Vie : Tournois des Trois Sorciers (2/5) Première Tâche :**

 **Objectif : Finir la tâche**

 **Objectifs Bonus : Garder sa connaissance de la tâche un secret / Finir Premier / Ne pas assombrir sa réputation**

 ** _Objectifs Bonus : Découvrir le fonctionnement du tournois avant l'annonce du bal_**

 **Récompense : 10 000XP, 5 Adaptabilité**

 **Récompense Bonus : ?**

 ** _Récompense Bonus : 2500XP, 5 Sagesse, 10 pts de skills_**

 **. . .**

Harry était très heureux de la récompense, ces bonus lui donnaient un vrai espoir de succès, même s'il savait que la route était encore très longue avant qu'il ne soit prêt à affronter le dragon. Il décida également d'utiliser ses deux points de perks pour augmenter les bonus d'attributs.

 **. . .**

 **Bonus :**

 **+1 Réflexe tout les 5 points en Vitesse, Agilité et Dextérité**

 **+1 Charisme tout les 5 points en Agilité**

 **+1 Vitalité tout les 5 points en Endurance**

 **+1 Perception tout les 5 points en Instincts**

 **Devient :**

 **Bonus :**

 **+1 Réflexe tout les 5 points en Vitesse, Agilité et Dextérité**

 **+1 Charisme tout les 5 points en Agilité**

 **+2 Vitalité tout les 5 points en Endurance**

 **+2 Perception tout les 5 points en Instincts**

 **. . .**

La vitalité étant l'attribut qui l'aiderait vraiment avec sa santé et la perception étant un de ses plus faibles physiquement malgré le coté capitale de cet attribut, surtout pour le tournois. Il remarqua que pour monter un bonus à +3, il lui faudrait trois points de perk en plus. Ce qui était tout simplement énorme.

Alors qu'ils sortait de la douche le lendemain matin, il observait son apparence dans un miroir. A 14ans et 3mois, Harry faisait 1m49, alors qu'il devrait faire dans les 1m70 selon la taille de ses parents et les dégâts que son corps avait subit. Il pesait 32kg contre les 28 en sortant d'Azkaban, et selon les médecins, il était en zone d'insuffisance pondérale très grave malgré sa petite taille. Afin qu'il rentre dans le minimum d'un poids normal pour ses 1m49, il faudrait qu'il est 34kg, et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il allé forcément grandir prochainement.

Sa peau avait vraiment la couleur d'une craie blanche -étant en Écosse et quasiment toujours en intérieur, ce ne risquait pas de changer- il avait de grosse cerne en dessous des yeux et ses vaines avaient prit une couleur très sombre, quasi noir. En résumé il ressemblait plus à un personnage de film d'horreur qu'à un adolescent… Évidemment que c'était sur qu'il irait seul au bal.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il obtenu de la salle un livre dans lequel il y avait un sort de travail du verre. Le premier et le plus simple était celui qui permettait de redonner ses fonctions basiques à du verre. Il l'utilisa sur ses lunettes étant donné qu'il avait corrigé sa vue mais qu'il voulait garder ceci comme secret car cela pourrait un jour être utile et qu'il pouvait difficilement justifier sa guérison à l'heure actuelle, peut-être pendant les vacances de fin d'années s'il était toujours vivant à ce moment-là.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur, Harry utilisait **Observe** sur les élèves qu'il pouvait voir sur son chemin. En arrivant devant la gargouille, il avait établit qu'il était le seul à avoir un niveau, et qu' **Observe** ne lui donnait que la moyenne des statistiques physiques et mentales d'une personne. Les premières année avaient en moyenne une moyenne physique de 15 et une mentale de 20, quant au quatrième année, ils avaient en moyenne une moyenne physique de 25 et une mentale de 40. Il ne pouvait pas voir pour ceux qui étaient en cinquième année au plus.


	3. C3: Prendre le contrôle de sa vie

**Chapitre 3 : Prendre le contrôle de sa vie**

En arrivant, dans le bureau Directeur, Harry demanda à exprimé tout ses points avant qu'ils ne soient discuté.. Au cour de la liste des points, Amélia Bones fut appelé à être présente et Harry recommença la liste.

"J'ai pas mal de question à poser si je vous fait perdre votre temps, mais beaucoup des informations que je viens de récupérer m'étaient totalement inconnu jusqu'à hier. Soit cela, soit j'étais pas réellement en état de me poser les bonnes questions, ce qui fit également que je ne vous ais pas parler de mes problèmes. Mais en continuant comme je le faisais… je ne m'en sortirais jamais." Peut-être que c'était le fait que ses émotions étaient affaiblies. Ou peut-être le fait de savoir qu'en laissant faire, il était mort, mais Harry ne voulait plus avoir de regret. Il doutait fortement que le Directeur lui veuille du bien, mais il avait espoir que Madame Bones lui donne la chance de s'expliqué.

Ce fut Bones qui lui répondit, "Mr Potter, c'est mon rôle de vous aidez dans vos problèmes, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le journal, j'ai parlé avec la journaliste et le résultat est un article impartial dans lequel chacun a pu donner son opinion, d'ailleurs Mr Krum et Ms Delacour ont tout les deux commenter qu'ils ne vous croyaient pas coupable."

Harry fut surprit car la première fois il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'article, il savait que la française l'avait défendu auprès de son école mais dans le journal, ça c'était une surprise, et en voyant sa réaction Amélia lui donna l'édition du jour, et effectivement, Fleur l'avait fortement défendue, il faudra qu'il la remercie personnellement. Victor l'avait également défendu mais ne s'était exprimé sur la chose que lorsque la journaliste lui avait demandé son avis, de plus, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir une remarque loin d'être amicale ou même poli sur ce qu'il pensait des capacités d'Harry. Après presque trois mois d'insultes depuis son retour à Hogwarts, elle n'aurait pas du être si blessante, mais c'était justement le coté nonchalant du mépris qui le blessé sur ce coup-là, d'autant plus qu'avec le recul tout le monde avait cet avis...

Harry reprit sa respiration avant de commencer, "merci Madame pour toute votre aide et pour le journal. Ma première question était que je voulais confirmer qu'il y aurait bien 3 tâche -hors bal- malgré le fait qu'il y ait quatre champion ?"

Ce fut Albus qui lui répondit, "oui, il y aura trois taches en plus du bal, sans parler de la légalité par rapport au contrat, c'est aussi car vos trois adversaires sont des 7ème années, et malgré leur talent respectif, poursuivre leurs études en plus des préparations magiques, physiques et mentales qu'ils devront subir pour les taches. Ne rajouter ne serait-ce qu'une tache demanderait un masse de travail qui mettrait en réel danger l'obtention de leur diplôme, ce qui pourrait mettre leur future carrière en danger, et nous sommes trois écoles avant tout, ce serait donc inacceptable."

"Merci de la réponse détaillé, j'apprécie." Et c'était vrai, il appréciait car cela l'aiderait à argumenter certaine de ces points. "En parlant de cela, mon second point était qu'un champion pouvait ne pas aller en cours pendant l'année du tournois après sa nomination. C'était également le cas pour les personnes étant majeurs -émancipé inclus-. Cela n'avait généralement aucune importance car les élèves choisissaient leurs cours pour les NEWTs, de plus, on pouvait prendre l'examen d'une classe dont on avait pas suivit les cours. Je souhaiterais utiliser ceci afin de mieux me préparer pour le tournois et essayer de rattraper l'année que j'ai perdue -au moins en partie- dans les matières les plus importantes."

"Quel cours voulez-vous arrêter ?" C'était Amélia cette fois.

"Si c'est possible, j'aimerais que l'on revienne sur ce point plus tard car il y a des données qui sont importantes mais que vous n'avez probablement pas." Albus semblait sentir qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre plus tard mais laissa faire l'élève vu que ce n'était qu'un détail. "Le troisième point, c'est que je veux Renier la maison Gryffindor." Ce qui causa des exclamations de surprise des deux adultes même si Amélia semblait avoir des suspicions sur le pourquoi.

Comme le savait désormais les trois occupant de la pièce, il y avait cinq manières de quitter une maison :

La première était l'expulsion complète d'Hogwarts.

La deuxième était l'expulsion de la maison auquel appartenait l'élève. C'était une mesure employé par le directeur de la maison qui devait être validé par le directeur de l'école. McGonnagal avait déjà fait la démarche pour Harry mais avait accepter la décision d'Albus qui était un refus. Albus savait que si Harry avait été un Slytherin, Snape aurait fait la même demande le 1er Septembre 1991.

La troisième était une demande de changement de maison, elle n'était activé que quand l'élève + son directeur de maison faisait la démarche ensemble.

La quatrième était Résignation de la Maison de la part de l'élève. C'était en cas où l'élève se sentirait trop mal à l'aise dans la maison mais qu'il ne se soit pas mis d'accord sur une demande de changement.

La troisième et quatrième se ressemblait mais avaient des messages très différents. La troisième était un manque de comptabilité avec la maison et la quatrième parlait d'une mauvaise ambiance ou d'une chose du genre.

La cinquième manière était le Reniement de la Maison, l'élève juge qu'au moins une partie des élèves de la maison se sont comportés d'une manière inacceptable envers lui et que la réaction du directeur de la maison était insuffisante ou inacceptable. Si ce n'était pas une insulte complète envers la maison, s'en était une envers la mentalité générale de la maison -plus les membres présents que les anciens- et une vrai attaque contre le directeur de maison. C'était la solution qu'avait choisit Harry, et il dit,"vous aurez les raisons plus tard. Le quatrième point était que je voulais savoir les conséquences exactes concernant les Blood-Feud, précisément ce que cela me coûterais d'en déclaré une envers les Weasleys, les Malfoys, Snape et McGonnagal. J'avais décidé de les faire directement mais j'ai pensé en attendant face à la gargouille qu'il y aurait peut-être des conséquences que je n'aimerais pas, j'ai personnellement apprit qu'il était toujours préférable de vérifier même si, je doutes fortement que les conséquences -s'il y en avait- me face renoncé."

Dumbledore demanda pourquoi en voyant deux des membres piliers de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient présent tout comme une famille importante pour lui. Harry proposa de voir ses souvenirs en déclarant : "Puisque vous vous êtes montrer totalement incapable de me protéger, je dois le faire moi-même." Il n'avait évidemment pas besoin de préciser qu'il n'impliquait pas Amélia -malgré sa position au ministère- vu qu'il n'avait fixé qu'une personne en disant cela.

Albus demanda ensuite, "pourquoi Professeur McGonnagal ?" Il était facile de voir qu'il redoutait la réponse.

Harry avait baissé les yeux et tourné la tête, il était évident qu'il lui fait l'intégralité de ses capacités pour ne pas exploser : "J'ai passé 15mois à entendre les derniers instants de ma mère… en permanence… Alors l'entendre dire qu'Ils auraient _**h-hontes**_ de moi..." Harry secoua la tête. "Il est préférable que j'en reste là." Il avait parlé d'une voix tremblante et quelques larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour les essuyer. Fawkes fit quelques notes pour réconforter le jeune Gryffindor mais s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses pouvoirs ne faisait aucun bien à Harry, voir l'inverse. Il baissa les yeux et perdit une partie de son éclat magique de manière clairement visible.

Albus aurait cru que quelqu'un qui réagirait négativement à un phœnix était forcément un être sombre mais la réaction de son compagnon prouvait l'inverse. Il se leva silencieusement et sortit sa pensive. Le voyant faire, Amélia qui était furieuse contre Minerva commença à expliquer à Harry le fonctionnement des pensives avant de s'arrêter devant le léger sourire de celui-ci, elle se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait expliquée avant le début de l'année scolaire. Harry y plaça des souvenirs et fit un signe de la main pour commencer.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'était que les professeurs d'Hogwarts -sauf Snape car c'était incompatible avec sa marque noir- procédait à un serment envers l'école dans la signature de leur contrat, pour juger les élèves de manière impartial, de les protéger si nécessaire et faire le travail du mieux qu'il pouvait, cela voulait dire de ne pas intentionnellement donner de mauvais cours Albus se rendit compte -pour la première fois- à quel point ils frôlaient tous la brèche de contrat, brèche qui les priverait de leur magie et probablement de leur vie. Un adulte perdant sa magie n'ayant a ce jour -dans les documents officiels- jamais survécu. Sans sa magie, Harry n'aurait jamais survécu Azkaban, et aujourd'hui il ne survivrait pas sa perte, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle sa participation était clairement obligatoire, le risque était trop grand que le gobelet le tue si le jeune homme ne participait pas.

Voir tout les souvenirs prit plus de deux heures, et une fois qu'ils avaient vu tout les souvenirs nécessaire, Amélia informa les deux autres mais surtout le Directeur que, "Severus Snape et Minerva McGonnagal sont désormais sous enquête pour leur agissement en tant que professeur et qu'ils sont interdit -de manière préventive- pour la durée de l'enquête d'approcher Harry James Potter." Le directeur accepta sans le moindre commentaire à la surprise des deux autres. Leur surprise avaient été visible et cela attrista grandement le vieil homme de voir à quel point leur estime de lui avait sombré.

Ayant désormais les explications derrière les Blood-Feuds, Amélia expliqua à Harry que, "si vous déclarez une Blood-Feud, et que quelqu'un vous défiait, ce serait forcément moi qui combattrait -en tant que votre tutrice- mais vous pourrez combattre en votre nom si vous étiez celui qui avait initié le combat."

Harry décida -après avoir discuter avec Amélia- de donner un avertissement officiel, qui déclarait que : "si les actions perpétrés par les membres de la famille Weasley et Minerva McGonnagal ne changeait pas d'ici à la fin du tournois, la possibilité que je déclares une Blood-Feud grandirait fortement et la ou les personnes en question deviendrait officiellement les ennemis de la famille Potter."

Amélia lui expliqua, "qu'en faisant comme cela, et en ce comportant en personne intelligente et responsable, d'autres personnes viendraient vous épaulez si cette continuait car vous aurez prouvé être dans le vrai, et dans votre droit de déclarer une Blood-Feud."

Cependant Harry avait une question la dessus, "pourquoi les Weasley n'en ont pas déclarer une avec moi ou ma famille", ce qui revenait au même vu qu'il était le dernier Potter en vie, "lorsque je suis sortit de prison, il me haïsse suffisamment pour cela."

Albus allait parler, mais Amélia le coupa, "car une telle décision aurait des conséquence pour eux qui serait moindre dans votre cas." Lorsqu'il continua à avoir l'air confus, elle continua, "si cela vous intéresse, on pourrait ce rencontré un samedi après-midi toute les deux semaines afin que je puisse complété votre éducation dans ses choses-là."

Harry eu la gorge nouée devant une tel aide car c'était clairement plus que ce qu'elle était obligée de faire légalement, "Merci, merci, je… ne sais pas quoi dire."Il essayait de le dire avec le maximum de gratitude qu'il pu généré, il en avait les larmes aux yeux car c'était quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas et qui était prêt à l'aidé sans demande… avec le recul, c'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il vit ceci arriver. Amélia était elle-même touchée de l'émotion sur le visage et dans la voix du jeune homme, une émotion qui brisa le cœur du Directeur lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Harry avait réagit comme cela.

Une fois qu'il avait reprit le contrôle de ses émotions qui étaient pourtant affaiblit ! Harry continua, "je déclare officiellement Severus Snape et la famille Malfoy ennemis de la famille Potter." C'était l'équivalent d'une Blood-Feud sans le côté combat à mort et c'était déjà un message très fort. Cela lui permettait également de répondre de manière létale si une de ses personnes menait une action offensive physique ou magique contre lui.

Amélia lui signala également que, "toutes les dettes existante entre les entités concernés devraient être payé dans le mois. Autrement les sanctions seront très lourde, parfois la mort même si elles étaient adaptés à chaque cas." Harry vit le Directeur se tendre du coin de l'œil mais ne réagit pas lorsque celui-ci ne commenta pas.

"Le cinquième point est que je veux que le ministère dégage de la maison de mes parents." Il lança un regard plein d'excuse vers Amélia pour la manière dont-il avait dit cela, mais elle ne lui en tenu pas rigueur. Il avait eu l'horrible expérience d'apprendre pour le monument en pensant aux affaires de ses parents dans la salle sur demande. "Le sixième point est que je voulais visiter leur tombe. Pour la première fois." Le regard que lui lançait Amélia ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils allaient discuter ceci, qu'il le veuille ou non. "Le septième point était que je voulait accéder à l'intégralité de leurs affaires dans Gringotts."

Devant cette dernière déclaration, Albus lui rendit sa clé de coffre, ce qui lui obtenu un regard noir de la part d'Amélia, qui déclara que, "je vous accompagnerez à la banque une fois qu'ils auraient finit et que je vous l'emmènerez sur la tombe de vos parents demain matin vers 10heures. Si cela vous va." Il n'avait aucun problème avec cela. "En ce qui concerne la maison de vos parents, j'ai déjà commencer la démarche de la récupérée car le ministère avait fait cela de manière illégale puisque vous n'aviez pas de responsable légale à ce moment-là, vu que le Professeur Dumbledore avait fait scellé les Dernières Volontés de vos parents dans le risque que les Malfoy ou une famille avec ce genre de passé récent ne récupère votre garde si tout les membres étaient indisponibles."

Le directeur détourna les yeux mais ne tenta pas de défendre ses actions, il avait commencer à comprendre a quel point la vie de ce jeune homme avait été foutu en l'air par ses décisions et son incompétence.

"Le huitième point était que je voulais demandé s'il était possible de ne pas être ressortit avant l'année prochaine. Cela aiderait -probablement- à faire retomber la pression avant que je rentre dans une autre maison, cela aiderait également la lisibilité du tournois. Il y a également le fait que j'ai des problèmes avec certain des autres directeurs de maison." Amélia donna un simple hochement de tête pour signifiée son accord et Albus accepta avec un simple, "pas de problème", après plusieurs minutes de réflexions. Harry Renia donc officiellement la Maison Gryffindor et il ne serait ressortit qu'au 1er Septembre 1995.

"Le dernier point concerne mes classes. J'avais prit trois classe en début d'année -Arythmancie, Rune, Créatures Magiques- après le gobelet, j'avais décidé de quitter la classe d'Hagrid -ce qui était mon droit-, la directrice de Gryffindor m'ignora en insultant mes habitudes de travail ce qui fit que je dus allé voir Hagrid en personne pour lui expliquer la situation, celui-ci accepta malgré son ton de voix polaire. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la professeur de métamorphose de me mettre deux heures de détention par cours où je ne me présentais pas. Bien entendu, je ne les aient pas fait," et vu le visage de sa responsable légale, il ne les ferait pas.

Lorsque Albus paru incrédule devant le récit, Harry mis le souvenir correspondant dans la pensive. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la chef de la DMLE informa le directeur que, "si vous ne faites rien concernant le comportement intolérable de vos employés, je le ferais." Et cette fois c'était clairement une menace qu'elle avait l'intention de suivre puisqu'elle avait déjà placé McGonnagal sous enquête.

"Je souhaiterais continuer à aller en Charme, en Runes, en Arythmancie, en Astronomie et en DFCM par rapport à un mélange de neutralité/compétence des professeurs et d'utilité de leur matière envers ma survie dans le tournois, il était fort possible que je continu ainsi les années suivantes."

Amélia l'informa que, "vous devrez également passé des examens semestriel au Ministère dans les matières principales dont vous ne suivrez plus les cours, à savoir -Potions, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie et Métamorphose."

Harry confirma sa volonté et Dumbledore leur fit signer les papiers concernant tout les changements qui avait été décidé ce matin là. Harry avait ses raisons pour les classes qu'il avait choisit de continuer ou d'arrêter, et il les exprima lorsqu'Amélia l'interrogea. "Histoire de la Magie avec Binns n'est pas plus instructifs que de lire le livre moi-même, Botanique et Potions sont inutile pour le tournois, ou du moins, le curriculum de troisième année l'est. De plus les attitudes des trois autres professeurs -à part Binns- sont à la limite du tolérable -dans le meilleur des cas !- ce qui ne me donne aucune envie de partager la même salle qu'eux." Le fait que ses trois professeurs étaient des directeurs de maisons d'Hogwarts n'échappaient à personne, et Harry ajouta également les souvenirs de ses dernières classe en Botanique avant que le Directeur ne puisse le questionner sur cette déclaration.

Albus informa Harry que, "une chambre individuel pour vous cette année aura été préparé lorsque vous reviendrez de Gringotts, avez-vous des préférence sur la localisation de votre chambre ?" Harry hésita quelques instants avant de mentionner le 6/7ème étage mais loin des autres maisons, il avait également été surprit d'avoir reçu ce genre de choix. La volonté de s'isoler était évidente dans cette déclaration mais les deux adultes ne commentèrent pas malgré le regard triste qu'ils avaient échangés.

Le contenu de cette réunion avait été riche d'informations… à la fois en nombre et en importance, beaucoup plus qu'Harry ne l'imaginait. Ce soir là, lorsque la nouvelle du fait qu'Harry ait quitté Gryffindor était devenu officiel au cour du repas, d'autres élèves se renseignèrent afin de faire la même démarche. Albus introduisit également 5 livres des règles d'Hogwarts par Maison ce soir-là avant de convoquer chaque professeur séparément pour le lendemain en espérant avoir la possibilité de faire ensuite un réunion commune afin de trouver des solutions aux problèmes présent dans l'école.

Alors qu'il observait Harry partir pour Diagon Alley -accompagner par Madame Bones- à travers le floo de son bureau, Albus analysa la rencontre qu'il venait d'avoir et les répercussions qu'elle aurait. Il avait décidé de laisser le jeune homme mener cet entretien dans l'espoir d'éviter une dégénération des choses et il en était extrêmement reconnaissant vu tout ce qu'il avait apprit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses avaient autant dérivés.

 **OoOoO**

Harry arriva dans la banque avec Amélia, et il avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été attaqué, vu les regards que lui jetaient certain… Le jeune homme gardait espoir que les choses s'arrangent avec le temps, mais dans un coin de son esprit il envisagea de quitter la Grande-Bretagne magique après qu'il ait fini Hogwarts.

Dans la banque un gobelin informa Harry que toutes les affaires de la famille Potter était dans un même coffre, et il reconnu le même numéro de coffre que lors de ses onze ans mais vu une porte présente dans le fond, il était certain qu'elle n'y était pas auparavant, et il apprit par le gobelin en vocalisation sa certitude qu'elle lui était apparente car il était considéré comme étant majeur de manière magique vu son émancipation. Amélia était resté en haut par respect pour lui et en profita pour s'occuper des affaires de sa famille à elle. Avant de descendre, Harry avait obtenu le contrat concernant son coffre et ses modalités de fermeture.

Devant la mine interrogatrice d'Amélia, il s'expliqua, "j'ai des problèmes avec les actions de la banque et j'ai la volonté de ne plus utiliser une entité dans laquelle le ministère pourrait confisquer mes affaires sans aucune raison valable." Il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'appréciait que très moyennement ce point de vu mais ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir surtout après avoir vu ses souvenirs sur la Chambre des Secrets et ceux des incidents qui suivirent.

Elle l'informa que, "si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous prêtez le matériel, que ce soit des coffres, des sacs, ou autres, afin de stocker vos affaires au manoir le temps que vous récupériez un habitat stable."

Il répondit, "je suis équipé mais est-ce que serait possible de faire ceci demain dans le cas où ce que j'ai ne serait pas assez." Elle accepta sans problème ni commentaire, mais Harry n'avait aucun doute que sa tutrice avait remarqué le côté 'cachottier' qu'il prenait, cependant, c'était parfaitement dans ses droits d'agir ainsi. Alors qu'il allait suivre le gobelin vers son coffre, il se rappela de quelque chose, "par contre il est possible que j'ai besoin de stocker les affaires de mes parents étant dans la maison si celle-ci est dans un état trop grave, est-ce que votre offre tiendrait toujours dans ce cas-là ?"

"Évidemment elle tiendrait, j'essayerais de voir pour cela si la récupération de la maison prenait du temps." Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle doutait également du fait qu'Harry retournerait habiter dans la maison où ses parents étaient morts, surtout après avoir autant entendu les derniers instants de sa mère.

Le gobelin ne réagit pas spécialement en apprenant qu'il voulait être seul. Le gobelin lui expliqua simplement qu'il lui suffirait de toquer sur la porte et que quelqu'un viendra le chercher dans un délais convenable. Une fois que la porte c'était refermé, Harry se mit à sourire lentement. Le contrat spécifiait que les frais étaient à l'année -payé en début d'année-, donc Harry avait plus d'un mois et demi pour vider le coffre avant d'avoir a payer. Harry ne connaissait pas les limites de la Salle sur Demande, ou la liste des personnes connaissant son existence… et Voldemort pourrait en faire parti ! Il avait bien découvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Bref, devant cette situation, Harry avait décidé de garder TOUTES ses affaires dans l'inventaire de son nouveau pouvoir. Il était niveau 6, cela faisait 60 'cases' pouvant être réparties en 6 'onglet de triage'. Il fallait garder à l'esprit qu'un objet, selon sa taille et à sa capacité à transporter pouvait 'manger' beaucoup plus d'une case. Son coffre scolaire en prenait à lui seul 8 ! Une autre chose qu'il avait remarqué, était que la monnaie présente dans l'inventaire n'influer par sur le nombre de 'case' restante.

Il lui fallu quelques minutes afin qu'il collecte les **433G/ 2S/ 7K** qui lui restait dans le coffre et les ajoutes aux **50G** qu'il avait reçu en récompense de quête. Il eu une agréable surprise en arrivant dans la partie à accès limiter :

 **. . .**

 **Pour avoir atteint à un lieu (clé) à accès limiter, recevez 10 000XP.**

 **. . .**

Il était heureux même s'il se demandait ce qu'était _exactement_ les lieux clés… Ce train de penser disparu quasiment de son esprit lorsqu'il sentit une force imposante lutté contre lui, il lui fallut quelque instant pour comprendre que c'était son occlumencie qui était attaquer et quelques minutes pour comprendre que ses émotions lui étaient revenu et que la force imposante était l'influence du parasite sur ses émotions… Il avait l'impression de tourner au ralenti tout à coup… Harry se rappela ensuite du **/3** que recevait ses stats mentales et comprit que ceci n'avait pas été -ou uniquement partiellement- activé pendant que ses émotions étaient réduites. Lutter contre le parasite prenait une importance bien différente d'un coup. Sa méfiance général en viendrait même à suspecter que c'était une réalisation voulu par l'entité qui lui avait donné le **Gamer** afin qu'il ait forcément la volonté de progresser.

Les 10 000 points avaient été suffisant afin qu'il monte au niveau 7, rajoutant 10 cases de plus dans son inventaire. Il y avait beaucoup moins de choses qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ce qui l'enrageait encore plus par rapport à la maison, le Ministère avait probablement prit la moitié intact de ce qui était dans la maison après l'attaque ! Il respira profondément avec un calme plus ou moins forcé pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre son inspection. Le parasite était vraiment dangereux, Harry était incroyablement soulagé d'avoir régler les choses avec le Directeur et planifier la tache lorsqu'il avait ses pleines capacités, parce que là… le faire avec ces capacités là finirait mal, très mal. Dans le même genre que la première fois...

Il y avait un présentoir sur lequel était présent deux baguettes, deux coffres scolaire de haute qualité nommé J.P. et L.E. et ce qu'il reconnaissait comme étant un porte dossier magique étaient alignés à coté du présentoir. Les familles magiques gardaient tout leur compte, dette, etc. dans ces choses là. Il faudra qu'il y jette un œil… ou il le passerait à Amélia, elle l'utiliserait sûrement mieux que lui. Et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait désormais lui faire confiance.

 **. . .**

 **Baguette Saule et une** **épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc, 25,6cm, flexible.**

 **-Fut Liée à Lily Maria Evans-Potter**

 **-Compatible à 84 % avec Harry James Potter**

 **. . .**

 **Baguette Acajou et Ventricule de Norvégien à Crète, 27,5cm.**

 **-Fut Liée à James Fleamont Potter**

 **-Compatible à 39 % avec Harry James Potter**

 **. . .**

Ceci étaient les résultats des **Observe** sur les baguettes, et si Harry était du genre parieur, il miserait qu'il y avait un lien entre la protection de sa mère et la baguette avec laquelle avait été créer cette protection.

 **. . .**

 **Pour une déduction correct importante, recevez 10 points de skills.**

 **. . .**

Même s'il n'avait pas parier, Harry avait gagné gros sur ce coup là… Lorsqu'il prit en main la baguette de sa mère, une scène très similaire à celle qu'il avait vécu le jour de ses onze ans se produit, même si le sentiment était différent, il avait l'impression que c'était une partie différente de sa magie qui réagissait… Au moment où il comprit, un - _ping !- r_ etentit de son habilité, un observe confirma ses pensées.

 **. . .**

 **Baguette Houx et une plume de phœnix** _ **(?)**_ **, 27,5cm, très souple.**

 **-Liée à Harry James Potter : 57 % de compatibilité (98 % le jour de son obtention)**

 **-Baguette jumelle de celle de Lord Voldemort aka. Tom Marvolo Riddle (If et une plume de phœnix** _ **(?)**_ **, 33,75cm)**

 **Est devenu :**

 **Baguette Houx et une plume de phœnix** _ **(?)**_ **, 27,5cm, très souple.**

 **-Liée à Harry James Potter : 35 % de compatibilité (98 % le jour de son obtention) Le parasite et son évolution sont partiellement responsable de la compatibilité fluctuante.**

 **-Baguette jumelle de celle de Lord Voldemort aka. Tom Marvolo Riddle (If et une plume de phœnix** _ **(?)**_ **, 33,75cm)**

 **. . .**

 **Pour une déduction correcte importante, recevez +1 Réceptivité.**

 **. . .**

Effectivement, le cauchemar de revivre la mort de sa mère affaiblissait probablement sa connexion avec son ancienne baguette, savoir que cette baguette l'avait choisit pour le parasite -partiellement- et donc pour la partie de Voldemort en lui n'aidait absolument pas les choses si les 22 % de compatibilité de perdu en moins de 24heures étaient une quelconque indication… Il était évident qu'il utiliserait désormais la baguette de sa mère vu tout cela. Il plaça donc la baguette de sa mère à la place de la sienne –un porte baguette offert par Amélia- et plaça la sienne et celle de son père dans son inventaire.

Il continua ensuite en s'approchant des deux coffres, il était évident que c'était ceux de ses parents, mais il se demandait ce qu'ils contenaient… Des journaux intimes avec un lettre pour lui dans le cas où ils ne survivraient pas ? Ils étaient partit en cachette autour de sa naissance…. La possibilité qu'ils ne survivraient pas avait sûrement été discuté ? ...Il pourrait passé des semaines à faire des spéculations, mais cela ne l'aiderait pas.

Il fallait qu'il fasse les choses s'il voulait une chance de survie, pas seulement en pensant au tournois mais également à Voldemort. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il contrecarrait les plans du Dark Lord, il n'était pas un spécialiste, mais il était relativement sure que c'était une situation totalement intolérable pour quelqu'un qui semblait avoir un ego aussi démesuré que celui de Voldemort. Pour faire simple, le tournois n'était que la première étape s'il voulait survivre.

Il avait le sentiment que le système -du jeu- fonctionnait plus par l'entraînement et la connaissance, que par le talent à proprement parlé. Avoir des statistiques visibles lui permettront en plus de mesurer ses progrès et de reconnaître ses faiblesses, ce qui était extrêmement pratique. De ce qu'il avait comprit, les qualités bases d'un combattant magique ce divisait en 4 parties : la puissance magique, les connaissances magiques, l'expérience et les capacités physique. L'entraînement qu'il avait l'intention de faire en plus des cours et de la préparation au tournois aiderait avec 3 de ces domaines, le quatrième viendrait naturellement -du moins il l'espérait. Outre le coté sentimentale, ce qu'il avait espéré en cherchant leur affaires, c'était de l'aide…

Il ouvrit d'abord celui de son père, et fut surprit de ce qu'il y trouva. Un journal intitulé:'Journal des Maraudeurs' -sur son père et son groupe d'amis et leurs blagues vu ce qu'il avait trouvé en le parcourant rapidement. Un deuxième journal intitulé :'Journal du Duelliste' -sur la théorie de haut niveau en Métamorphose et le Duellisme (les tournois sportifs ou combat à mort légaux). Une pensive et des souvenirs.

Il avait envie de tout commencer mais ce rappela qu'il avait déjà été tuer par le Dragon, la préparation pour la tâche était forcément prioritaire. Il savait que s'il commençait, il n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter donc, il commencerait quant les plans qu'il avait prévus pour la tâche seraient utilisable.

Celui de sa mère contenait un exemplaire de chaque livre de cour, dans chaque cour pendant les sept années où ses parents étaient à Hogwarts, cela serait sûrement très utile, il y avait également des souvenirs dans des tubes, plus que pour son père. Il restait ensuite deux cahiers. Le premier s'appelait simplement 'Anciennes Runes' -ce que Lily avait apprit en cours de Runes et ses expérimentations et recherches personnels dans le sujet. Le second s'appelait 'Maîtrise des Charmes', apparemment sa mère essayait d'obtenir une maîtrise en Charme, et ce livre était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le sujet. Harry remarqua que chacun des quatre livres faisait au moins deux-cent pages, confirmant ainsi les capacités scolaire de ses parents, lui donnant une raison supplémentaires pour qu'il donne de son mieux à Hogwarts et dans ses études en générales.

Apparemment, chacun des coffres de ses parents valait 25 cases dans l'inventaire. Il ne perdit pas de temps à les y placer, avant de prendre le porte-dossier magique sous le bras. En voyant que le coffre était complètement vide, il toqua sur la porte et fut ramené à la surface quelques minutes plus tard. Il fut conduit à Amélia et lui donna le porte-dossier en expliquant, "je suis désolé de vous donné cela comme cela alors que vous avez sûrement beaucoup de travail, mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir y donner l'attention nécessaire avant la première tâche et qu'il y avait sûrement des choses pouvant l'aider avec la maison ou une des autre issues." Amélia accepta son explication tout en le regardant de la tête au pied avant de le ramener ensuite à Hogwarts en suivant le même chemin qu'à l'aller.


	4. C4: Conséquence Immédiate

**Chapitre 4 : Conséquence Immédiate**

Il rentra tard pour déjeuner mais les elfes furent quand même ravie de le servir, c'était bizarre qu'à part Amélia, il n'y avait que les elfes et peut-être la Dame Grise avec qui il apprécierait de passé du temps à ce moment-là. Bien sur, il doutait que passé du temps avec Fleur puisse être désagréable, mais il avait de gros doutes qu'il ait la moindre chance avec une fille normale, alors une femme comme Fleur…

Une fois qu'il eu fini de manger, il alla voir le Directeur afin de récupérer la clé et la localisation de sa chambre, "Mr Potter, votre chambre se situe au 7ème étage, au fond sur la gauche, en sortant de l'escalier principale, c'est la peinture d'un chevalier avec une lance perforant un monstre mi-lion, mi serpent. Le mot de passe était 'Chimère', vous êtes en droit d'en changer. Si vous venez a invité d'autre élève, n'oublié pas qu'ils doivent toujours leur propre couvre-feu, tout comme vous d'ailleurs même si vous êtes désormais sous la règle du couvre-feu des dernières années."

"Merci professeur." Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre en ruminant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le jeune homme n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était désormais concerné par le plus tardif des couvres-feu, mais c'était une bonne chose, ce genre d'avantage se révélait toujours utile, ou pour être plus exact, il ne voyait comment cela pourrait devenir un inconvénient.

Il donna le mot de passe avant de le changer pour 'Gamer' en Parcel-Tongue, d'ici à ce que quelqu'un trouve le mot de passe… Il rentra dans a suite pour y trouver une chambre et une salle d'eau. C'était parfait, surtout à deux couloirs de la Salle sur Demande et à l'opposé de la tour Gryffindor.

Vu qu'il était même pas encore 16 heures, il en profita pour lire sur la légilimencie vu que c'était à sa connaissance le seul art mental qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il fut grandement surprit des résultats, Harry avait obtenu la légilimencie en étudiant la chose, il avait apprit que c'était à la fois un sort et un skill, mais ce qu'il apprit surtout c'était le fait qu'il pouvait apprendre des sorts et les avoir dans le 'Gamer' en étudiant leur théorie.

 **. . .**

 **[Légilimencie] Niv 8 (0+ (2x0,2)+(82x0,1) /100 Difficile**

 **+8 % de facilité à lire les expressions faciales**

 **+1 de Perception tout les 10 niveaux**

 **0,2 Niv gratuit par niveau en Augéomencie et 0,1 Niv gratuit par niveau en Occlumencie lors de la découverte de la skill**

 **. . .**

Voyant cela, Harry décida de feuilleter un peu plus en profondeur les cahiers laissé par ses parents, il avait décidé de commencer par le journal de son père sur la métamorphose, en espérant y trouvé les réponses à ses problèmes vu que beaucoup de ces problèmes pour le Dragon pouvait être solutionné de cette manière. Malheureusement, il découvrit que cela ne marcherait pas, pourquoi ?

La réponse était très simple, James était un Auror, il travaillait donc pendant la guerre -même le temps où ils étaient en cachette-, ce qui faisait que ce journal était son passe temps. Cela n'avait en aucun cas été prévu pour son fils, c'était surtout de la théorie qui pour la majorité du temps dépassait largement le niveau enseigné à Hogwarts. James l'avait écrit lui-même au début du livre dans le cas où Harry récupérerait le livre alors que James était mort. Il fallait bien le comprendre, plus tard les écrits de son père lui serait forcément utile, mais pas maintenant.

Le livre des Maraudeurs aurait été le rêve des jumeaux Weasley… pour lui, au vu de ce qu'il avait subit ces trois derniers mois… c'était plus un cauchemar d'apprendre les similarités qu'avaient sont père avec eux, mais au moins il en récupéra pas mal de sort de détection, ainsi que des sorts pour empêcher ce genre de sort sur lui-même ou ses affaires. Il était intéressant de remarquer qu'un sort de détection montera une 'blague' de la même manière qu'un poison mortel. C'était le genre d'information qui faisait réfléchir.

Sa mère restait à la maison pendant qu'ils étaient en cachette, afin de veiller sur lui et pour préparer sa maîtrise en charme. Cela faisait que même si ce n'était pas prévu pour cela, il aurait déjà pu commencer les livres de Lily. Surtout les Runes, vu qu'il y avait tout ce qu'elle avait apprit en cours. Dans le cas où elle ne survivrait pas, Lily avait également rajouté une section NEWT dans son livre, Harry commencerait le livre sur les Runes après la première tâche car il n'aurait pas le niveau dans cette spécialité pour qu'elle lui serve à ce moment-là. Pour celui sur les charmes… cela dépendrait de la vitesse à laquelle il avancerait dans cette matière, mais il espérait pouvoir le commencer avant la tâche.

Il prit ensuite les livres de sorts des trois premières années de sa mère avant de commencer à débloquer un maximum de sort pour le jeux, car s'il faisait cela bien, il avait la description du sort dans le menu ce qui lui permettra de les apprendre plus tard sans avoir besoin du livre, récupérant des points d'expérience du même coup. En faisant cela, il fut rapidement l'heure du dîner, après lequel il se dirigea vers Chambre des Secrets pour y récupérer le possible bonus d'exploration. Une fois dans les toilettes, il utilisa quelques sorts de détection qui s'avérèrent négatifs, s'il avait pu repérer l'entrée comme cela, il aurait tuer Dumbledore, il utilisa la même commande que la première fois, mais rajouta 'escalier' en voyant le tunnel, ce qui ouvrit des escaliers… et lui donna une récompense.

. **. . .**

 **Pour avoir découvert une fonction optionnelle secrète, recevez 2 500XP.**

 **. . .**

 **Pour avoir utiliser votre tête, recevez 1pt d'Intelligence et 1 pt de Sagesse.**

 **. . .**

Une fois qu'il fut arriver en bas, il récupéra 10 000 points d'expérience supplémentaires pour sa redécouverte, ce qui le monta au niveau 8. En voyant la carcasse du basilique, il s'était également dit que conserver le basilique serait sûrement plus important que de le laisser pourrir, mais n'avait pas reçu de quête dans ce sens… de toute façon, cela non plus, n'était pas une priorité. Il s'en occuperait quand il reviendrait exploré la chambre plus en profondeur.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir échangé les formules de politesse d'usage avec Dumbledore et Harry, Amélia conduit ce dernier en dehors des ward d'Hogwarts, avant de demandé au jeune homme, "savez vous ce qu'est le transplanage ?" Elle continua après avoir reçu une réponse positive, "l'avez-vous déjà expérimenté ?" Et cette fois, la réponse fut négative, "les premières fois, les gens ont au moins un mal de ventre prononcé, doublé d'une certaine désorientation, mais tôt ou tard vous y serez confrontez. Il y a également le fait que c'est une capacité que vous pouvez désormais légalement apprendre, et même si je comprends que c'est loin d'être une de vos priorités, l'avoir de manoir légale -réussir l'examen- avant l'été prochain vous faciliterait grandement les choses."

Harry avait eu l'air de vouloir disputer ses paroles pendant qu'elle parlait mais quelque seconde après qu'elle eut fini, il semblait désolé d'avoir réagit ainsi ce qui la faisait ce questionner sur le fait qu'il sache que les critiques ou autres observation étaient souvent nées d'une volonté que la cible progresse ou s'améliore sur le point, plus que d'un coté méchant. Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment eu l'occasion de goûter à la première sorte dans sa vie et qu'il assumait donc à chaque fois que c'était la deuxième. "La deuxième tâche est sensée être en février et la troisième en mai, j'essayerais de mis intéresser entre les deux."

Amélia lui répondit un simple hochement de tête doublé d'un sourire avant de lui prendre la main et de les transplanés à Godric's Hollow. Ils avaient décidés de commencé par la maison de ses parents -avec le mémorial- avant d'aller voir le cimetière et même s'ils ne purent pas rentrer -problème légal-, il avait au moins pu voir la maison avant de se diriger vers leur tombe. Il avait également pu voir les dégâts structurels visibles sur la maison et le fait qu'ils y étaient depuis plus de treize ans.

Lorsqu'il donna voix à cette remarque, Amélia lui répondit que,"je ne sais malheureusement pas dans quel état est l'intérieur, vu que je n'ai jamais été à l'intérieur de cette maison, peut-être que le Directeur le sait. Vu que c'est lui qui vous a placez chez les Dursley." Harry ne répondit pas mais vu son visage, il n'était pas certain que le vieil homme ne lui réponde avec une vraie réponse s'il lui posait la question.

Il avait a peine aperçu leur tombe quant les premières larmes tombèrent et Amélia décida de lui resté quelque pas en retrait afin de lui laissé un minimum d'intimité. Il fit rebrousse chemin vers Amélia près de deux heures plus tard.

Alors qu'il reprenait son équilibre, Harry suivit Amélia à l'intérieur du manoir ancestrale des Bones, elle avait remarqué qu'il était très touché -de manière compréhensible- par la matinée et avait décidé qu'il serait plus simple qu'ils passent le repas du midi et l'entretien qu'elle avait prévue à son manoir. Elle avait aussi prévenue Dumbledore afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et car Harry était sensé être à Hogwarts.

Ils passèrent le repas en silence afin qu'Harry puisse finir ses pensés et reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Amélia commença une fois qu'ils c'étaient installés dans un salon. "Hier soir, j'ai commencé à feuilleter les documents qui étaient dans le coffre de votre famille, certains ont déjà servis. J'ai eu quelques discussions ce matin avant de passer vous prendre à Hogwarts et j'ai pu obtenir quelques réponses intéressantes. Premièrement, certains des documents prouve que ce qu'à fait le ministère envers la maison -et les affaires s'y trouvant- était illégal, vous pourrez probablement y accéder courant Décembre et de façon sure avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour les affaires c'est plus compliqué, si des choses ont été prises, les retrouvés 13 ans plus tard sera quasi-impossible, par contre une compensation financière plus importante sera probablement décidé, pour celle qui sont encore dans la maison, vous pourrez les récupérés avant la première tâche.

Vos parents ont laissés une copie de leur dernière volonté dans les documents, il y avait d'autres copie et j'enquêterais pourquoi aucune n'avais été utilisé avant aujourd'hui. L'innocence de Sirius Black -dont vous êtes évidemment au courant- sera prouvé, tout comme la culpabilité de Peter Petigrew." Harry avait apprit le fait que son parrain c'était échappé d'Azkaban -lorsqu'il y était- à la poursuite du rat. c'était cet incident et le manque de logique que cela impliquait s'il avait trahit Harry qui avait poussé Amélia à allé -illégalement- contre le ministère afin de tirer au clair leur deux situations. "Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, ni lui, ni Rémus Lupin ne sont en quelconque capacité de récupérer votre tutelle. Votre opinion a-t-elle changée la dessus ?" Un simple hochement de tête négatif fut la réponse.

"Dans ce cas, je les informais de votre décision avant que Sirius ne soit innocenté. Cela devrait être fait dans les prochains jours," devant l'air surprit d'Harry, elle précisa. "Les gens ne sont pas stupides, les discours de Fudge et l'argent de Malfoy n'achètent que la marge des choses. Votre emprisonnement -avec un procès plus que douteux-, ta libération, l'illégalité concernant la maison de vos parents, votre participation dans le tournois… et aujourd'hui l'emprisonnement sans procès de Sirius… Cela fait beaucoup à avaler ou tolérer -selon les cas- en peux de temps.

Si Fudge conservera probablement son poste, Malfoy perdra beaucoup d'influence, tout comme Dumbledore, vu qu'il était impliqué -de près ou de loin- dans chacune de ces situations. Bartemius Crouch Sr risque de perdre son travail dans les prochaines semaines. Il est fort probable qu'une bonne partie des personnes qui vous croyait coupable -par rapport au tournois- hier, soit beaucoup plus neutre d'ici la première tache."

"Ils me laisseront peut-être tranquille, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je peux leur faire confiance, aujourd'hui ou dans le future." La voix d'Harry laissait paraître clairement -malgré l'occlumencie- que c'était la version civile et poli de ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

"Je ne vous dis pas de devenir amis avec eux, juste d'éviter de faire des ennemis à partir de personne qui pourrait être neutre envers vous. Ce n'est pas une critique, juste quelques choses que j'ai entendue, mais apparemment beaucoup de personnes vous ont cru capable d'être coupable des choses pour lesquelles vous avez été accusé car ils se sont rendues compte qu'ils ne savaient rien de vous." Amélia avait fait attention de laisser filtrer dans sa voie le peu d'estime qu'elle avait pour ces personnes afin de ne pas aliéner Harry.

Elle avait vu sa propre opinion changer sur beaucoup de personne, notamment Susan, la lutte qu'Amélia avait mener pour Harry avait eu des répercussions compliquer de Susan dans sa maison. Amélia savait aujourd'hui que c'était après avoir vu l'indignation de ses amies que Susan avait disproportionnée la chose afin qu'Amélia lâche l'affaire, allant même jusqu'à mentir sur ses observations d'Harry et sa probable culpabilité. Susan n'avait pas dit qu'il était coupable, juste qu'avec le recul il avait montré des signes perturbant et qu'elle n'était donc pas surprise. Susan avait toujours été un 'excellent' juge de caractère, donc Amélia lui avait accordé une certaine confiance, pas à tel point que son avis était la chose qu'elle écoutait le plus, mais si elle hésitait dans une situation, l'avis de Susan avait une certaine valeur, avant.

Elle n'avait pas encore confronter Susan, Amélia voulait voir comment réagirait sa nièce à l'évolution de la situation d'Harry, de plus Susan n'avait que 14 ans et, c'était très jeune pour être juger sur un sujet aussi complexe d'autant plus en considérant les comportements de Sprout et de McGonnagal notamment. Même si ses circonstances atténuantes ne l'absolvait pas de lui avoir menti dans le cadre de l'emprisonnement d'un de ses camarades de classe. En résumé, Amélia ne croyait pas que Susan était quelqu'un de mauvais, et elle aimait toujours sa nièce, cependant, cet épisode allait toujours être présent dans l'esprit de la tante lorsqu'elle devrait faire confiance à sa nièce dans le future.

"Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir un accord légal afin que tu ne sois plus mentionner dans les journaux, et si vous y êtes, je pourrais vérifier la véracité des propos. Ceci est pour la durée de cette année scolaire. Cela vous convient sur ce point ?"

"C'est parfait." Et cela l'était, pouvoir obtenir une année sans mensonge -le concernant- des journalistes était très important pour quelqu'un dans sa situation, si son image n'était pas relativement réparé de manière rapide, les gens garderont cette image-là, et ceci pourrait le suivre pour le reste de sa vie, peu importe l'endroit où il vivait.

"La dernière chose, était la mention d'une prophétie comme la raison du fait qu'ils aient été spécifiquement ciblé par Voldemort. Il va me falloir un certain temps avant que je ne puisse obtenir des réponses pour cela en restant discrète." Harry hocha simplement la tête en tentant d'ignoré l'actualisation de la quête devant lui.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione Granger avait grandement changée dans les mois suivants son réveil après avoir été pétrifiée, mais surtout après l'emprisonnement d'Harry -dont-elle n'avait jamais cru la culpabilité-, elle s'était éloigné des Weasley, elle et Ron n'avait jamais été très proche mais les paroles répétés du roux contre Harry avait cémenté cette décision de manière définitive quoi qu'en pense Molly Weasley ou la Directrice Adjointe.

Hermione avait formée un groupe d'étude, d'abord avec Neville -qui doutait aussi de la culpabilité d'Harry- puis avec Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin solitaire mais plutôt intelligence, et enfin avec Daphnée une Slytherin aussi banale visuellement qu'en intelligence mais avec un bon cœur et avec l'habitude de travailler dur sur ses cours.

Ils étaient quatre solitaire et étaient devenu un groupe de connaissance -pas d'amis- qui travaillaient ensemble de manière scolaire. Ce qui était arrivé à Harry avait ouvert les yeux d'Hermione sur le monde qui l'entourait, elle était beaucoup plus méfiante envers les figures d'autorité et cherchait toujours une deuxième opinion -au moins- avant de croire ce qui était dans un livre. Sa compréhension générale de la magie et ses notes en pratiques avaient grandement montés ce qui lui avait permit d'identifier le problème de baguette de Neville, ce qui permit au jeune homme de faire progresser la moyenne de ses notes en pratique, ce qui, par effet de domino logique augmenta légèrement sa confiance et ses notes en théories.

Il y avait 36 élèves dans leurs années -sans Harry-, à la fin de la deuxième année scolaire, Hermione était 3ème au général, 1ère -et de loin- en théorie mais 11ème en pratique. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas grandit dans une famille magique n'avait pas du aidé. Neville était 29ème au général, Blaise 6ème et Daphnée 31ème.

Leur groupe fut constituer en Novembre de leur 3ème année et à la fin de cette année, Hermione était première en pratique et en théorie, Blaise était toujours 6ème mais avec plus de marge, Neville était 12ème et Daphnée 24ème.

1) Hermione /2) Padma /3) Justin /4) Théodore /5) Terry /6) Blaise /7) Tracey /8) Draco /9) Lisa /10) Su /11) Susan /12) Neville /13) Pansy /14) Michael /15) Morag /16) Anthony /17) Mandy /18) Megan /19) Hannah /20) Kevin /21) Dean /22) Stephen /23) Parvati /24) Daphnée /25) Seamus /26) Millicent /27) Ernie /28) Wayne /29) Lavender /30) Sophia /31) Thomas /32) Lucie /33) Sally-Ann /34) Ron /35) Vincent /36) Grégory

La disparition du coté donneur de leçon d'Hermione et sa domination sans partage -ou presque- même en pratique, combiné à la progression de Neville firent que les deux Slytherin n'avaient pas vraiment eu de problème avec leur maison vis-à-vis de leur nouvelle fréquentation a part pour Malfoy et les gens comme lui mais cela rentra rapidement dans l'ordre d'après ce qu'elle avait apprit.

Ce fut l'inverse chez les Gryffindor avec beaucoup de personne leur en voulant, le groupe étant notamment devenu une des cibles préférés des jumeaux Weasley, notamment sur la commande -parfois payés- de certain autre Gryffindor, superbe famille... Hermione avait également apprit l'occlumencie au contact des trois sang-purs.

Hermione Granger avait apprit trois choses importantes en lisant le livres de règles qu'elles présenta aux autres membres de son groupe l'après-midi suivant la déclaration de Dumbledore sur le fait qu'Harry ait quitter Gryffindor. Elle avait déjà prit sa décision mais voulait avoir leur avis avant de la solidifier.

"Je voudrais quitter la Maison Gryffindor, j'en ai marre de passé plusieurs heures par semaine a nettoyer les résultats de blagues douteuses ou a me retrouver impliqué dans des confrontations avec des gens qui n'écoutent pas ce que je dis et en profite pour m'insulter de tout les noms. J'espère rejoindre la Maison Ravenclaw."

Hermione remarqua que Neville -qui avait été sa plus grosse hésitation (ne pas le laisser seul)- n'était ni surprit, ni blesser par la qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Le Gryffindor expliqua pourquoi, "en fait, j'en suis arriver à la même décision, décision que j'ai pris pour les mêmes raison." Ils décidèrent qu'ils présenteraient ensemble leur choix au Directeur, avant le repas du dimanche soir. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient plus aucune estime envers le professeur de métamorphose, enfin pour être exacte ils n'avaient plus aucune pour elle en tant que Chef de Maison. Neville avait même précisé que sa grand-mère était fier de ses progrès l'année dernière, et qu'elle avait exprimée qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. "Je lui dirais la vérité, il me sera plus facile d'avoir des bonnes notes dans une autre Maison, la seule qui pourrait nous poser des problèmes seraient Slytherin, surtout par rapport à certain membre, mais je m'intéresse plus à la Maison Hufflepuf, car je m'interroge sur la possibilité de passer -ou au moins commencer- une Maîtrise en Botanique avant la fin de ma 7ème année scolaire." Devant l'air surprise d'Hermione, il précisa, "j'ai moi aussi lu une partie du livre."

Hermione avait bien évidemment elle aussi apprit la possibilité de passer dans une classe supérieur ou de passer un examen en avance si elle montrait qu'elle avait les compétences nécessaires. Elle n'avait prit que trois cours l'année précédente -Anciennes Runes, Arythmancie et Soin aux Créatures magiques-, mais elle avait donc apprit qu'elle pourrait passer facilement des épreuves pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas suivit les cours, il suffisait de prévenir l'organisme concerné du Ministère.

Hermione décida donc de : "j'essayerais de passer mes OWL en Histoire de la Magie, en Études des Moldus et en Divination à la fin de l'année solaire."

Blaise semblait contemplé tout cela, mais il déclara finalement : "Je verrais où j'en serais en Mars-Avril, mais il est vrai que la possibilité de ne pas avoir à passé tout les examens en même temps et quelque chose qui m'intéresse. Au pire je pourrais toujours passé les OWLs dans certaine matière en décembre l'année prochaine, vu que cela est également possible. Je me demande par contre comment le staff compte organisé les plannings avec ces trucs là."

Ils réussirent a parler au Directeur avant le dîner, et après en avoir discuter avec Augusta -pour Neville-, ils 'résignèrent' tout les deux de Gryffindor afin de ne pas envenimer la situation en reniant la maison et Hermione fut placer en Ravenclaw alors que Neville rejoignait les Hufflepuf. Leurs changement de maison fut annoncer durant le dîner quelques minutes plus tard et il fut appliquer avant le couvre-feu. A la table Gryffindor plus d'une personne leurs faisaient les yeux noirs, mais les jumeaux, Ronald et certains autres en recevaient également une grande dose.

 **OoOoO**

Dumbledore soupirait lourdement alors que les deux étudiants transférés venaient de quitter son bureau. Il avait passé sa journée à hurler -parfois- sur le comportement de ses professeurs et alors qu'il venait de finir, il avait reçu ces deux demandes. Il n'avait rien dit pour les décourager car il était parfaitement au courant qu'au moins Miss Granger allait le faire après avoir lu le livre de règles. Les boutons mis en place par Mr Malfoy allait être retiré et la situation de Severus était devenu quasiment intenable. Mme Sprout avait quasi-immédiatement fait marche arrière en comprenant son attitude ces derniers jours, la seule 'bonne' nouvelle de la journée ou presque.

Mr Binns ne voulait tout simplement plus enseigné, et la recherche d'un remplaçant allait commencer, même s'il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas apprécier l'identité finale. Mais Severus et Minerva étaient un problème beaucoup plus profond, et s'ils n'allaient plus interagir avec le jeune Potter, il était clair que leur méprit pour lui n'avait pas changé. Sans parler de comprendre leur méprit, il ne savait même pas pourquoi Minerva avait cette attitude envers Harry. Il lui avait dit qu'Harry était innocent mais il avait l'impression que cette affirmation était sans valeur face à la colère qu'elle ressentait envers le jeune homme.

Le fait qu'avec les départs de Mr Potter, Ms Granger et Mr Longbottom, il n'y avait plus que 6 Gryffindor en quatrième année -même si le cas d'Harry était particulier- et qu'aucun d'eux n'était dans les 20 premiers de leurs années n'allaient pas améliorer l'humeur de la Directrice-Adjointe, suspendu soit-elle. Mais, vu que chacun des trois l'avait personnellement cité comme une raison majeur de leur volonté de départ...

Avant qu'Harry n'arrive ce matin, il avait eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec Amélia Bones, et elle lui proposa qu'ils fassent chacun deux listes, une pour ceux en qui ils pourraient compter en cas de retour de Voldemort, et ceux qui rejoindraient très probablement le mage noir. Ils se retrouveraient en janvier pour comparer les listes des personnes qu'ils pourraient approcher, et des personnes à surveillés.

Il avait accepter immédiatement, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas pensé comme cela, et ces listes seront probablement très importantes dans le futur. Elle avait également conseiller de n'en parler à personne jusqu'à ce moment-là. Il avait hésiter mais elle lui expliqua ce qui se allait se passer au ministère avec la possibilité que Malfoy perde une grande partie de son pouvoir. Si cela fuitait qu'ils se préparaient contre un retour de Voldemort -sans la moindre preuve autre que le témoignage de quelqu'un qui était sortit de prison sur erreur de procédure...-, Fudge aurait des munitions en or pour ce débarrasser d'eux, l'évidence de ce point avait été suffisante pour obtenir son accord.

 **OoOoO**

Harry rentra à Hogwarts ce soir-là avec la proposition -qu'il avait accepté- de passer un dimanche après-midi sur deux avec Amélia pour apprendre les lois et le fonctionnement du ministère. C'était loin d'une après-midi de rêve, mais vu sa situation, c'était une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser.

Harry avait obtenu le transplanage ce matin avec Amélia, c'était comme la légilimencie, une skill et un sort. Il avait énormément apprécié le silence et la patience dont elle avait fait preuve. Il supposait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de tel la première fois -notamment l'emmené sur les tombes de James et Lily- car elle croyait qu'il l'avait déjà fait ou que quelqu'un d'approprié -le connaissant mieux- allait le faire.

 **. . .**

 **[Transplanage : Novice] Niv 4/100 Avancé**

 **-4 % de risque de désartibulation en condition optimal**

 **. . .**

Le 'en condition optimal' était très loin d'être rassurant sur une possible utilisation de cet skill, ou même son apprentissage.

 **. . .**

 **Quête de Vie : Pourquoi moi ?**

 **Objectif : Trouvé la raison pour laquelle Tom Ridlle est obsédé avec vous.**

 **Objectif Bonus : Quel est le lien avec Albus Dumbledore**

 **Récompense : 50 000XP, déblocage attributs Chance**

 **Récompense Bonus : 25 000XP**

 **A été mis à jour, vous gagnez 20 000XP pour une résolution partielle.**

 **Quête de Vie : Pourquoi moi ? Prophétie.**

 **Objectif : Trouvé le contenu complet de la prophétie.**

 **Objectif Bonus Principale : Garder l'éxistance d'une prophétie hors de la connaissance du publique.**

 **Objectif Bonus : Quel est le lien avec Albus Dumbledore ?**

 **Objectif Bonus : Comment Voldemort a-t-il apprit son existence ?**

 **Récompense : 30 000XP, déblocage attributs Chance**

 **Récompense Bonus Principale : 50 points de skill**

 **Récompense Bonus : 5 points d'attributs par objectif**

 **. . .**

Harry n'était pas surprit de ceci, comme il l'avait expliquer à Amélia, après ses parents, sa survie, les Dursleys, Quirell, la Chambre des Secrets, son emprisonnement, et sa participation dans le tournois… Le plus surprenant aujourd'hui, ce serait que ce soit uniquement du hasard… pas le contraire. Évidemment, le manque de surprise n'affectait pas la colère qu'il ressentait sur la preuve que Dumbledore lui cachait toujours des informations capitales ! Tout les points gagné la veille par le Directeur auprès d'Harry venaient d'être perdu, avec intérêt…

Bien sur, l'attitude du directeur envers lui -et surtout la raison pour laquelle il était intervenu de manière répété dans ses affaires de manières douteuses voir illégale-, maintenant, tout cela -dans les yeux d'Harry- n'excusait, ni ne justifiait les actions du directeur. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir que le directeur l'avait manipuler -et continué d'essayer- par rapport à la prophétie et une fin possible que le directeur souhaitait.

Le fait qu'il puisse un jour se retrouvé contre -militairement- le ministère a cause de cette prophétie était facile à réaliser, il devait progresser en tant que combattant et le moins de temps il passerait à Hogwarts, le moins de temps il serait coincé à Hogwarts pendant que le ministère l'utilisera pour la fin qu'il veule par rapport à la prophétie.

Harry était monté au niveau 9 **(2 030 / 50 000)** et apparemment, ce sera 50 000 points d'expérience par niveau jusqu'au niveau 19, ce n'était pas précisé pour après. Harry décida ensuite de ce concentrer sur la planification de son nouveau temps libre. Un entraînement physique -générale- était nécessaire -course à pied, pompes, abdominaux-, un entraînement à l'esquive -la salle pouvait créer un automate magique le visant sans danger-, un entraînement pour améliorer la précision de ses sorts d'abord avec des cibles statiques puis mobiles -s'il avait le temps-, l'apprentissage nécessaire pour la première tâche et l'apprentissage pour les cours qu'il suivait toujours. Il reprendrait les autres cours après la première tâche, il y avait trois semaines entière entre la tâche et les examens, il aurait le temps.

Harry commençait déjà à réaliser les conséquences au long terme qu'aurait la possibilité d'avoir eu l'esprit clair pendant les premières 24 heures suivants son retour.

 **OoOoO**

Son premier cour de la semaine, et donc son premier cour depuis son retour dans le temps et depuis qu'il avait sa nouvelle habilité, c'était une classe de Charme avec les Gryffindor et Ravenclaw de troisième année, il suivrait les cours de cette année avec le planning des Gryffindor vu que c'était un point qu'il n'avait pas relevé dans son entretien avec Dumbledore, un autre point qu'il n'avait pas relevé était celui des badges de Malfoy, mais il y avait apparemment eu une annonce de Dumbledore la dessus ce lundi matin.

Il était assis a coté d'une Ravenclaw, une des rares personnes ne l'ayant jamais regardé de travers, et elle était nommée Luna Lovegood. Il l'avait ignoré après avoir répondu de la même manière à son bonjour, car il ne savait pas quoi pensé d'elle et qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à l'horizon que de discuté avec une camarade de classe, même s'il avait parfaitement conscience que ce genre de comportement n'aidait pas sa cause par rapport à l'opinion que les autres élèves avaient de lui. D'autant plus en comptant ses difficultés en cours, il avait déjà prit du retard ce qui était a apprendre en troisième année depuis le début de l'année scolaire et il était hors de question qu'il laisse une telle chose continuer.

Ce matin, il avait reçu une lettre d'Amélia l'informant qu'un article sur les Déclarations concernant sa famille qu'il avait décidé le Samedi, serait dans le journal le lendemain, et qu'il était préférable qu'il soit particulièrement attentif à ce qui se passera autour de lui dans les prochains jours. Son changement de Maison serait probablement également mentionné. Car si un des Weasley avait l'intention de lui nuire, se serait logiquement dans la suite d'une telle information.

Elle ne pensait pas que les deux professeurs allaient réagir directement contre lui, mais elle précisait que vu leur action action dans le passé, elle ne serait pas surprise si un des trois Weasley à l'école ou Draco Malfoy s'attaquait à lui. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, mais elle réfléchissait déjà pour des solutions à terme.

Il avait remarqué que Flitwick l'avait observé plusieurs fois au cours de la classe mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela jusqu'à ce que le professeur lui demande de rester à la fin de la classe alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la porte. Une porte que Flitwick ferma ce qui tendit violemment le jeune homme, une réaction qui n'échappa pas au directeur de la maison Ravenclaw, et l'attrista considérablement.

"Mr Potter, je voulais m'excuser pour mon absence de réaction envers l'attitude de certaine personne du staff cette année, et vous dire que si vous avez un quelconque problème, n'hésiter pas à m'approché." Lorsqu'il vit que l'expression d'Harry ne changeait pas, il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait sortir, ce que fit l'élève sans un mot ou un regard supplémentaire.

Filius avait prévu de parlé à Harry du fait qu'il utilisait la baguette de sa mère, mais il se ravisa en voyant la méfiance qu'éprouvait le jeune homme. Et si c'était la méfiance qu'il éprouvait envers un professeur avec lequel il n'avait pas de problème et dont il respectait les connaissances et capacités… Comment est-ce qu'il voyait Severus ou Minerva ? Rien que d'y pensé faisait froid dans le dos du petit professeur.


	5. C5: Alice et Ariana

_AN : Je sais que dans canon les jumelles Carrow ont un an de plus qu'Harry, pas un an de moins, mais ce sera ainsi dans cette histoire._

 **Chapitre 5 : Alice et Ariana**

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi pensé en lisant l'article sur Harry et les décisions qu'il avait prit concernant, les Malfoy, Snape, les Weasley et McGonnagal. Heureusement pour elle, Blaise et Neville lui expliquèrent rapidement ce que cela signifiait et avant que le Slytherin ne finisse par mentionné, "ce n'est qu'un épisode des aventures d'Harry Potter, mais de plus en plus de personne se pose des questions. Rita Skeeter fait apparemment partit de ces personnes vu la neutralité dont elle a fait preuve depuis le tirage au sort de la Coupe de Feu."

Ceci attisa la curiosité d'Hermione qui demanda, "quel genre de question ? Et qui sont les personnes qui se les posent ?"

Blaise hésita quelques instants avant de répondre, "Amélia Bones est une personne particulièrement honnête et droite, le fait qu'elle défende Harry aussi ouvertement depuis ce week-end alors qu'une réunion à eu lieu entre elle, le Directeur et Potter à ce moment-là… Le fait que Fudge avait forcé les choses afin qu'il mène personnellement la l'affaire de la mort de Ginny Weasley, et qu'il s'y est raté, vu que Potter à été libéré sur un vice de procédure. Maintenant la personne qui aurait du menée l'enquête protège la même personne… Tu avoueras que c'est quand même particulier comme situation. Sans même parlé du fait que certain trouve qu'avec le recul les preuves contre Harry étaient moins incriminantes qu'elles ne l'avaient été jugé au procès."

Hermione se rassura en remarquant que Neville et Daphnée étaient également surprit, même s'ils le semblaient un peu moins qu'elle. La nouvelle Ravenclaw comprit également que selon comment les choses allaient tournées dans les prochains mois, il était probable qu'Harry sauve une partie de son image et de sa réputation auprès de partie de l'école. C'était insuffisant à son goût puisqu'elle était persuadée qu'il était innocent, mais elle avait apprit qu'il n'y avait jamais de petite victoire et qu'il ne fallait jamais craché sur une bonne nouvelle.

 **OoOoO**

Un grande partie du château était plus que perplexe devant ces nouvelles informations, certain Gryffindor insultant l'ancien membre de cette maison, et une autre partie de la maison demanda à laissé le temps nécessaire afin que les choses puissent être jugées. Une opinion qui était partagé par une bonne partie des Ravenclaw et une partie non-négligeable des Slytherin. Quand aux élèves de Beauxbatons et de Durmstrang ? Leurs opinions étaient mitigés mais la grande majorité avait décidée de ne pas s'impliquée.

Une chose était certaine, de moins en moins d'élève étaient certain que l'ancien détenu avait placé son nom dans la coupe. Ce qui ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose pour le jeune homme concerné.

 **OoOoO**

Amélia était surprise du contenu neutre de l'article, en pensant qu'il était possible que Skeeter s'intéresse finalement à la vérité, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'aujourd'hui, le plus gros scandale -et ce qui serait donc le plus vendeur- ce serait la possibilité qu'Harry soit innocent.

Ce soutient indirect était une surprise, et il aurait des conséquences qui serait difficiles à gérer dans les prochaines semaines, mais cela lui faciliterait les choses sur le long terme, à commencer par l'exonération de Sirius Black. Amélia espérait sincèrement que Fudge ne ferait pas une connerie -sous ce qui restait de l'influence de Malfoy- en voyant la situation.

 **OoOoO**

Alors qu'il quittait la classe de runes, Harry fut accosté par deux Slytherin, des jumelles de ce qui était désormais son année. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de souvenir négatif associé avec elles, ce qui le poussa à accepté de les suivre lorsqu'elles firent signe qu'elles voulaient lui parler.

L'autre raison c'était parce qu'après avoir ignoré Lovegood -non méchamment- la veille, Harry c'était rappelé du conseil d'Amélia afin de ne pas s'isolé, et de ne pas ce faire des ennemis inutilement alors qu'une simple conversation était recherché par la personne l'approchant. Sans parlé du fait qu'avoir une relation cordiale avec ne serait-ce que quelques Slytherin ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Il y avait aussi bien sur le fait que s'il survivait jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine, il irait dans une nouvelle maison -ne pouvant pas retourné chez les Gryffindor après avoir renier cette maison, ce qui était une règle- et ce serait mieux s'il connaissait un minimum quelque personne de son année, car sans parler de son cas spécial, en 4ème année, cela fait longtemps que les amitiés et les groupes sont défini. Rajoutait au fait que les gens semblaient avoir une tendance à l'ignoré ou l'insulté comme réaction par défaut… Ouais, faire une bonne impression. "Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Voilà, c'était plutôt bien.

Ce fut celle de droite qui répondu d'un air amusé, "je m'appelle Hestia Carrow, et c'est ma sœur Flora, nous sommes en troisième année, de la maison Slytherin." Il se posa la question de s'il était sensé se présenter ainsi dans le monde magique, mais essaya de ne pas y pensé car c'était trop tard, par contre, il demanderait à Amélia. "Nous voulions savoir si ce qui était dans le journal ce matin était la vérité." En vérité ce qu'elles voulaient savoir, c'était les nuances dans le récit, et le fait que l'article était neutre envers lui, mais légèrement plus agressif envers le ministre et Dumbledore.

"Après tout ce qui a été dit sur moi, je ne lis plus le journal, mais je n'ai pas de raison de pensé que ce qui y est écrit est faux." Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre une suscription afin de ne pas être surprit par les autres élèves en cas d'un article plus agressif envers lui ? La aussi, il demanderait l'avis d'Amélia.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard avant qu'Hestia ne continu, "c'est compréhensible, merci de votre réponse. Il est important de précisé que tout le monde ne partage pas les avis de Draco Malfoy."

Ce n'était pas forcément une surprise, car Hermione ne partagerait pas un groupe d'étude avec deux personnes comme le blond, mais peut-être qu'il était mal placé pour donner son opinion sur ce genre de chose, car autrement il n'aurait pas été aussi surprit de l'attitude sans raison acceptable d'une autre paire de jumeau. "Merci de l'information, ce fut un plaisir." Harry ne saurait dire si c'était le fait qu'elle était des Slytherin, si c'était les sœurs en particulier ou si c'était lui, mais cet échange lui avait paru particulièrement étrange.

 **OoOoO**

Le jeudi soir, 6 jours après son retour dans le temps, il avait déjà pas mal progresser dans sa planification, le sort produisant de la fumée était au niveau 1, tout comme 'Accio' et son opposé. Harry avait trouvé les sorts afin de masquer son odeur et les sons qu'il faisait et avait également commencé à travailler dessus. Le jeune Potter avait réussi à rattraper une partie du retard qu'il avait commencé à prendre cette année dans les 5 classes de troisième année qu'il suivait toujours, ce retard avait été le résultat de son état de santé, de l'incompatibilité de sa baguette et le fait qu'il avait du mal à se souvenir clairement des cours des années précédentes. Il avait trouvé un sort pour avoir une vision thermique, mais ce n'était que pour une minute environ et directement sur ses yeux, alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose de permanent sur ses lunettes, et il avait pu vérifier que c'était bien à nouveau des Dragons. Harry avait également apprit que les autres champions avaient reçu un exemplaire du livre des règles.

Il avait bien évidemment apprit qu'Hermione et Neville avaient quitter Gryffindor mais Harry n'avait pas essayer de se rapprocher d'eux, sans raison particulière à part les raisons évidentes, il n'était pas non plus certain de vouloir les approcher alors que ses capacités mentales étaient si durement affecter par le parasite. De plus, il ne serait pas surprit s'ils choisiraient le camp de Dumbledore en apprenant la prophétie, la seule personne envers laquelle il avait une quelconque confiance était Amélia, et cette confiance était loin d'être aveugle.

Alors qu'il se promenait en espérant tombé sur des sites à explorer et pour se vider l'esprit le temps que sa magie se recharge, il remarqua qu'il était suivit et sortit discrètement sa cape de son inventaire avant de l'enfiler, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il avait fait les trois fois précédente qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation cette semaine, par contre, cette fois il ne pouvait pas le faire sans révéler son inventaire, déjà qu'ils savaient pour sa cape à cause de Ronald... Quelques instants plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley apparaissait devant Harry qui avait sa baguette à la main. Leur visage enragé et leur manque de parole ne faisait qu'inquiéter Harry sur ce qui allait se passer.

"Incendio !" Harry se jeta par terre à temps pour échapper au flamme, et alors que l'autre allait enchaîné, une voix le stoppa en même temps qu'un bouclier magique apparu devant Harry.

"Stop !" Le jumeau qui allait lancer le sort de feu s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir arriver la préfète en chef et une amie à elle, elles étaient toutes les deux des Slytherin en 7ème année. Alicia Mongomery la préfète déclara -voyant un Weasley ouvrir la bouche-, "Garde tes excuses pour Flitwick, vous en aurez besoin."

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Weasley, les deux Slytherin et Harry étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec les directeurs de Ravenclaw et de Gryffindor, et il semblait que McGonnagal était à deux doigts de blâmer Harry pour ce qui venait de se passer. Harry en eu marre d'être accuser sans preuve et demanda la présence d'Amélia. Abus était clairement indécis mais le regard d'Harry était sans concession, la directrice de Gryffindor n'était pas stupide, et elle savait qu'elle était déjà sous enquête d'Amélia et que cela n'allait pas arranger la chose mais Harry et Albus ignorèrent ses protestations -pour des raisons différentes- comme quoi ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Une fois que Mme Bones eu entendu tout les parties, elle se retourna vers Dumbledore en inclina la tête sur un coté, d'un air de lui demander 'et maintenant ?'. La voix du directeur était glaciale et personne n'osa dire un mot pour le contredire. "Minerva McGonnagal, vous êtes immédiatement suspendu de vos position de Directrice de Maison et de Directrice Adjointe, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête de Mme Bones. C'est votre deuxième avertissement formel. Messieurs Frederick et Georges Weasley, vous êtes suspendu jusqu'à la fin du mois, pour avoir volontairement et répétitivement harcelé un élève depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et pour avoir intentionnellement mené une action entraînant la possibilité d'une conséquence mortelle dans une école. Vous ferez 10 heures de retenu par semaine chacun jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, vous êtes banni à vie de l'équipe de Quidditch scolaire et se sera le dernier avertissement avant le renvoi. Sans parler d'éventuel suite légal, pouvant être entreprise par l'école ou l'agresser."

Le choix du sortilège de feu était -à lui seul- très grave, ajouté au fait que les Weasley venaient d'officiellement devenir les ennemis de la famille Potter, augmentant la possibilité prochaine d'un duel à mort et que cela continuait d'endommager la création prochaine de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour lutter contre Voldemort faisaient qu'Albus ne se sentait pas du tout d'être clément dans ses choix. Les jumeaux avaient au moins le mérite de ce rendre compte de la gravité des choses. La surprise visible sur le visage d'Harry qu'Albus ait fait ce qui était juste plutôt que de protéger les gens qui le suivaient ne l'aidait pas à avoir la moindre once de pitié ou de remords devant les larmes de Minerva.

Mais ses insultes et remarque déplacés répétés contre Harry et le fait que 3 élèves au grand potentiel avaient quitté la maison qu'elle dirigeait en la désignant comme faisant partie des raisons… il aurait du la sanctionné ce Week-end au plus tard... De plus, même s'il n'avait rien fait, Amélia les auraient crucifiés vivants, lui et Minerva. Sans parler de ce qu'aurait fait Malfoy à travers Fudge... il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Il alla même jusqu'à récupéré la Carte des Maraudeurs en soulignant qu'ils devraient être heureux qu'il ne les expulse pas pour avoir voler dans le bureau de Filch un objet considérer comme étant dangereux. Les six jours depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Gryffindor lui avait permit de se rendre compte que la majorité de leurs alliés 'de la lumière' étaient contre le comportement des Weasley et de McGonnagal. Le fait qu'Harry soit défendu fortement par une personne ayant une image aussi parfaite que celle d'Amélia Bones ne faisait qu'amplifier la chose. Amélia n'avait aucun problème à avoir un laquer de Fudge comme professeur à partir du moment où il faisait son travail.

Il fit signe aux deux Slytherin et à Harry qu'ils pouvaient partir afin d'éviter une confrontation avec les parents Weasley lors de leur convocation. Il n'avait aucun problème à les laissées seul avec Harry, car Alicia Mongomery et Ariana Jones étaient deux personnes qui tenaient à leur neutralité, et Harry ce montrait de plus en plus neutre, n'ayant fait aucune différence entre les maisons au cour des cours de la semaine qui venait de passée.

Pour en revenir aux Weasley, il avait initialement laissé faire car ils étaient en deuil et que la rationalité prenait des vacances dans ses moments là, mais persécuter un innocent n'était pas justifiable, deuil ou pas deuil. De plus, cela faisait 18 mois depuis la mort de Ginny, et plus de 3 mois qu'il avait expliqué aux Weasley et aux autres qu'Harry était innocent même s'il allait sortir sur une faute de procédure. Alors qu'il expliquait la situation au parents Weasley, il vit du coin de son œil que les deux Slytherin avaient accompagné Harry dans sa chambre, croisant le regard avec Amélia qui avait remarqué la même chose, il écrit une note pour un elfe qui le préviendra en cas d'attaque avant de refermer la carte.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau une fois que les jumeaux et les parents avaient quitté la pièce, il avait fallu près d'une heure avant que les parents n'entende raison, comme si le fait que ce soit des Slytherin faisaient qu'elles avaient obligatoirement menti, sans parlé des insultes et autre remarque balancé par la mère Weasley sans même faire l'effort d'apprendre l'identité des personnes…

Cette manière de voir les choses le laissait très inquiet sur le future du monde magique.

Ce fut Amélia qui mit des mots sur son impression. "En écoutant Molly Weasley, et en retirant à qui c'était adressé, j'ai remarqué que c'était la même chose que pour les Death-Eater, la même haine, le même mépris sans la moindre connaissance ou basé sur des jugements complètement stupide et biaisé. Du genre tout les Slytherin sont des Death-Eater, ou au moins des supporters idéologiques de Tom Riddle. Sans parler du fait que les gens ont parfaitement le droit de croire en ce qu'ils veulent croire tant que ce n'est pas illégale, je n'ai pas de problème avec les gens qui croient que les lignes magiques doivent être protégé, tant qu'ils ne deviennent pas des meurtriers ou autre chose du genre par ce qu'ils croient cela." Albus partageait son avis, et était agréablement surprit de la voir dire le nom. "C'est difficile d'utiliser un surnom débile quand on sait la vérité, de plus ce qui ait arrivé à Harry est sans nom, mais c'est pas Riddle qui à jeté un gamin à Azkaban."

"Non, effectivement. C'est la 'lumière' et le ministère qui l'ont fait…" En ce rendant compte de ce genre de chose, Albus ce demandait si Harry voudrait ce battre contre Voldemort, et si ce n'était pas le cas, et ce que les gens auraient le droit de lui en vouloir ? Évidemment que non, mais ce n'était pas comme si cela allait les gênés, comme cela avait été prouvé plusieurs fois de manière très nette depuis le retour du dernier des Potter dans le monde magique.

"Pour les listes de personnes dont je vous ai parlé, il ne faut pas négligé la possibilité qu'accepté certaine personne soit contre-productifs vu qu'elles poseraient des problèmes envers l'acceptation de gens plus neutre." Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas la contre-dire, car par exemple, si Alicia Mongomery et Ariana Jones étaient amenées à prendre les armes contre Voldemort, des personnes comme Molly Weasley les refuseraient… La situation était compliquée, et Albus avait le sentiment qu'Amélia refuserait d'écouté Molly dans ce cas là, ce qui était compréhensible du point de vue de la directrice du département le plus important du gouvernement magique…

Il était d'ailleurs soulagé de voir que les deux Slytherin avait la suite d'Harry sans que l'elfe ne le prévienne, ce qui voulait forcément dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'altercation.

 **OoOoO**

Alice et Ariana avaient silencieusement observé les choses depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Elles étaient arrivé à plusieurs conclusion. Voldemort n'était pas mort, la confiance dans leurs futures de Draco Malfoy -et de certains autres- n'y laissait aucun doute. Potter n'avait pas tué Ginny Weasley, c'était clair dans ses attitudes, ce qui allait faire que le coté de la 'lumière' allait être détruit, ou au moins radicalement changer, car il y aurait forcément des conséquences aux altercations entre ses différents membres par rapport à cette affaire. Le traitement de McGonnagal envers Potter étant devenu -notoirement- aussi dure que celui que le jeune homme doit subir de la part de leur propre directeur de maison.

La défense farouche d'Amélia Bones dans tout ce qui concernait Harry Potter était beaucoup plus importante que ce que les gens pourraient croire. Dans le cas des deux jeunes femmes, elles auraient voulues être neutre mais savaient parfaitement qu'un Voldemort vainqueur ne tolérerait pas la neutralité. Pour qu'il ne soit pas vainqueur, il lui fallait un adversaire à la hauteur et si la 'lumière' continuait de se déchirer, il n'y aurait rien en face de lui.

Daphnée Greengrass était sous leur protection, et c'étaient elles qui l'avait convaincu d'approcher Zabini, Longbottom et Granger. Si une coalition plus neutre, mener par des familles comme les Bones, les Zabini, les Longbottom, les Jones et les Greengrass -entre autres- pouvait prendre forme, ils auraient la possibilité d'avoir une alternative à Voldemort sans renier leur croyance ou leur tradition. Il y avait même des rumeurs comme quoi il y aurait des irrégularités dans l'affaire Sirius Black. Ce qui pour le coup redistribuerait beaucoup de carte vu la richesse et l'influence énorme de cette famille, sans parlé du fait que Narcissa Malfoy était née Black.

Potter avait changer depuis qu'il avait quitter les Gryffindor, et ce soir serait peut-être leur seul chance de l'approcher avant la première tâche. S'il mourrait, des têtes tomberaient, surtout vu le climat actuel, s'il survivait dans l'état physique qu'il était, il aurait plus de propositions d'aides ou d'alliance après la première tâche, de plus vu le nombre de mort dans les tournois précédents, ce serait une preuve indiscutable des qualités du jeune homme. De plus leur volonté n'étant pas tout à fait louable, il était préférable qu'elles l'approche tant qu'il était encore isolé, car elles étaient parfaitement consciente qu'Harry serait beaucoup plus suspicieux envers une approche d'alliance normale. La solution était tout simplement de se rapprocher de lui dans un premier temps, avant de s'intéresser plus tard à la possibilité d'une alliance.

 **OoOoO**

Harry était plutôt nerveux, mais pas forcément inquiet d'être en la présence des deux Slytherin, et même s'il était, cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant. Et dans ce cas, la moindre des choses était de le manifesté, chose qu'il fit lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir de sa chambre. "Merci beaucoup pour votre intervention, si j'avais du faire un voyage sérieux à l'infirmerie, j'aurais eu beaucoup moins de temps pour me préparer pour la première tache, et vu que c'est toujours en rapport avec une créatures dangereuse… Merci. Sincèrement. Si je peux aidé d'une quelconque manière ?" Bien qu'il était vrai qu'Alicia avait simplement fait son boulot en tant que préfète, il était parfaitement au courant que certain en aurait profité pour faire d'une pierre deux coup en ce se débarrassant de lui et des jumeaux de manière définitive, il aurait suffit de le laisser ce faire gravement blesser ou tué par les jumeaux et d'arriver 'après'.

Ce fut Ariana qui répondit : "Pas besoin de nous remercier de t'avoir aider, avoir l'occasion de voir McGo ce faire punir par le directeur et celle de voir les jumeaux Weasley enfin payer pour leur conneries, il était temps. Par contre on apprécierait un entretien privé." Ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait dire sans paraître stupide, Harry resta silencieux sauf pour donné son mot de passe en Parcel-Tongue alors qu'il les menait dans sa suite. Une fois installé dans son salon -une des trois pièces avec la salle de bain / toilettes et sa chambre-, elles échangèrent un regard devant son silence avant qu'Ariana ne reprenne, "On cherchait une occasion de te contacter avant ce soir, tu ne le sais probablement pas mais, tu as été malgré l'objet de beaucoup de fantasme parmi les filles de Slytherin."

 **. . .**

 **Modification d'un Trait :**

 **Parcel-Tongue : Capacité de parlé au serpents / ? / ?**

 **Est devenu :**

 **Parcel-Tongue : Capacité de parlé au serpents / Capacité exponentiellement plus grande pour les actions sexuelles orales réalisée par le Gamer / ?**

 **. . .**

Grâce à la notification, Harry voyait exactement de quoi elle parlait, comme prouvé par son rougissement flagrant. Ce fut Alicia qui verbalisa leur pensées avec un sourire séducteur : "Si tu nous rendais un service, on pourrait te rendre la pareil." S'il utilisait cette capacité sur elles, elles étaient prêt à lui rendre l'appareil, mais si Harry voulait bien croire que le fait qu'il soit un Parcel vaille le coup, manière de parler, il n'avait aucun doute sur le faite qu'elles étaient -ou seraient- dégoûté en voyant l'état de son corps. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait qu'un corps malade de 14 ans alors qu'elles étaient clairement en pleine santé, très belle et forcément des adultes vu qu'elles étaient des 7ème années.

C'était donc dans un moment de panique qu'il expliqua : "je préférais si vous m'aidiez en métamorphose pour le tournois, -changer de la matière en fer, créer (conjuration ou transformation) des animaux pour faire des diversions, et m'aider à créer un lasso." Voyant leur surprise devant la spécificité de la demande, il se défendit en pointant vers l'historique du tournois où la première tâche était toujours le fait de récupérer un objet d'un animal -ou d'une créature- magique dangereux. Elles avaient accepté son offre même s'il était certain qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait réellement refusé.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il les voyaient sortir de sa chambre avec des sourires satisfait et des jambes tremblotantes, Harry se dit qu'il n'allait peut-être pas tout raté dans la vie, de plus sa confiance en soi même n'avait pas souffert, c'était même tout l'inverse, des événements de cette soirée. La notification qu'il avait reçu en les voyants sortir renforçait cette opinion.

 **. . .**

 **Pour avoir réussi un accomplissement difficile pour vos circonstances, recevez 8 points de Charisme et 10 points de skills.**

 **. . .**

Les augmentations avaient portés son Charisme à 20, et lui donnait désormais une réserve de 80 points de skills.

 **OoOoO**

Harry travailla sur sa précision et les devoirs qu'il avaient autour de ce qui restait de son planning officiel jusqu'au soir, dans la soirée il se concentra sur la théorie derrière la métamorphose dans l'espoir d'optimisé le temps qu'il avait avec les deux Slytherin. Le samedi matin, il continua sur la théorie avant d'être rejoint dans une salle qu'il avait voulu vide à l'exception de quelques tas de débris qui servirait comme matière première pour travailler sur sa métamorphose. Elles lui firent travailler sur sa la théorie concernant les trois domaines qu'il voulait apprendre, étant donné que c'était des choses de niveau NEWT, peut-être fin d'OWL pour la métamorphose de la roche en métal.

Il était nécessaire qu'Harry comprenne un minimum ce qu'il faisait, de plus, c'était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas l'apprendre tout seul -la partie théorique-, vu qu'il n'aurait absolument rien comprit à leurs explications s'il n'avait pas prit les devants et travailler sur la théorie qui était concerné. Dans la situation actuelle, il avait de vague notion de la théorie concernée, ce qui était évidement loin d'être suffisant afin que la situation soit optimale pour son apprentissage.

Pour la pratique, Alicia l'informa sur les spécificités du sort ' _serpensortia_ ' qu'avait utilisé Malfoy lors de leur duel en deuxième année dans le club de l'imbécile nommé Gilderoy Lockhart, elle résonna que c'était le sort de conjuration le plus simple, et il était donc logique de pensé que s'il n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'apprendre le reste. Elle insistait beaucoup sur la visualisation, comment cela serait au toucher, à l'odeur, etc, afin qu'il réussisse une bonne conjuration, plus y arriverait à avoir une image claire et précise, plus cela serait simple selon elle.

Il ne lui fallu qu'un gros quart d'heure pour réussir à faire venir un tout petit serpent, et quelques minutes de plus pour en obtenir un plus proche de celui qu'avait utilisé Malfoy, et Ariana en profita pour lui faire apprendre le contre-sort ' _vipera evanesca_ ' qu'il arriva à faire en un peu moins d'un quart d'heure cette fois. Harry ne manqua pas le regard positif qu'elles échangèrent, elles ne semblaient pas forcément impressionnées, mais elles semblaient pensées que c'était une vitesse d'apprentissage plus que correct.

Alicia l'informa qu'il serait préférable d'apprendre un sort de manière plus poussé car c'était notoirement plus difficile de réussir un sort dans un moment de stress ou dans un moment où on avait du mal à se concentrer. Il continua pendant près de deux heures sur les deux en essayant de réduire son incantation, le temps qu'il prenait à faire le sort et de réduire sa vocalisation, elles profitèrent de ce temps afin de lui parler de la théorie sur la métamorphose. Il partait du principe que s'il y arrivait sans incantation au calme, il y arriverait au moins avec incantation pendant un moment de stress. Il décida également de monter tout ses sorts au niveau 2 lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion, voir niveau 3 pour ceux qu'il utiliserait contre le dragon.

 **. . .**

 **Niveau de sort 2= 100 % réussite avec mouvement et baguette mais sans incantation**

 **Niveau de sort 3= 100 % réussite avec baguette mais sans incantation et mouvement**

 **. . .**

Pour son lasso, elles avaient conseiller le sort ' _incarcerous_ ' qui était malheureusement un sort de 6ème année. Il lui avait fallu l'après midi avec des conseils et des corrections pour qu'il obtienne ses premières cordes, mais ses tentatives avaient été espacé d'explication, et de conseils ce qui l'aiderait forcément pour les autres choses qu'il voulait apprendre, que ce soit sur un plan pratique ou théorique. Voyant l'heure du dîner ce rapprocher, Ariana lui apprit le sort pour coller les choses, qu'il réussi avant qu'elles aillent manger.

Il passa une bonne partie de son temps libres de la semaine à travailler sur la métamorphose qu'elles lui avaient déjà apprit dans l'espoir qu'il puisse commencer directement un sujet nouveau lors de la session du samedi.

Le samedi suivant, le 19, elles lui donnèrent le choix de ce qu'il voulait apprendre et il choisit la possibilité de modifier le terrain en défense de fer. Il avait passé sa journée à y travailler -prenant une courte pause pour manger- et il commençait enfin à avoir de la réussite utilisable quant elles virent que c'étaient bientôt l'heure du dîner. Alicia hésita une seconde avant de se mettre à genoux devant Harry avant de déboutonner son pantalon sans qu'Harry ne puisse dire quelque chose, aussi choqué qu'il était, en disant : "On sait pourquoi tu avais choisit de nous refuser la dernière fois, mais on apprécierait si tu rentrais dans l'arène avec au moins un bon souvenir."

Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, plus tard, Harry se dit qu'au moins, il aurait connu un certain plaisir avant de retourner contre le dragon, même si cela n'avait été que le fait de le _prendre en main_. Il fut surprit par la manœuvre, surtout qu'elle n'avait rien demandé en échange, peut-être était-ce de la pitié, ou une volonté de continuer après 24 novembre dans le cas où il survivrait… Peu importe la raison, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en souffre et il avait d'autre préoccupation plus grave.

 **OoOoO**

Le samedi 12 Novembre, soit le jour de la première aide scolaire de deux Slytherin de 7ème année envers le quatrième champion, un article de Skeeter apparu dans le journal sur les événements qui avaient eu lieu le jeudi soir. Les Gryffindor ne savaient pas comment réagir, à ce qu'ils lisaient, vu qu'ils avaient déjà été informé du fait que fait que les jumeaux Weasley étaient suspendu, tout comme l'était McGonnagal de ses deux autres profession, a part son professorat.

Une bonne partie d'entre eux n'étaient pas surprit de ce qu'il c'était passé, et ils avaient le sentiment que leurs doutes envers la culpabilité d'Harry étaient de plus en plus justifiés, bien que cela n'ait rien à voir avec l'enquête qui avait précédé la condamnation du jeune homme.

Une certaine partie des Slytherin serait plus démonstratives devant leur opinion sur ce qu'il ce passait, si elle n'était pas certaine que leur propre Directeur de Maison n'était pas à deux doigts de subir le même sort. Les réactions étaient les mêmes sur la dernière information de l'article, les Weasley et Minerva McGonnagal avaient subit une Interdiction de Rentrer en Contact envers Harry Potter à moins qu'Amélia Bones ne soit présente, et même dans ce cas, leur action seraient observé de très près.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain après-midi, le dimanche 13 Novembre, Amélia attendait l'arriver d'Harry afin qu'il ait leur discussion prévu, elle avait pas mal de chose à discuter avec lui, notamment à propos de certaines Slytherin en 7ème année, les elfes avaient prévenues Dumbledore qui avait choisit de ne pas intervenir en disant que c'était une zone privée -la chambre d'Harry- et qu'ils étaient tout les trois majeurs. Dans les règles d'Hogwarts, cette situation précise était beaucoup plus clair et répréhensible qu'on pourrait le croire -beaucoup des règles de bases (bases sur lesquels les autres avaient été créer) dataient des fondateurs de l'école et changer ce genre de règle serait un cauchemar, beaucoup de gens dans le mondes magiques pensaient que ce genre de chose étaient privés et qu'une intervention des professeurs serait _très_ mal vue.

Légalité à part, il les 'aidait' tout les vendredi soir et elles l'entraînaient en magie avancés pendant la journée du samedi, c'était plus le coté morale de la chose qui l'embêtait alors qu'Albus l'avait prévenu car il jugeait ne pas avoir une relation en suffisamment bon état avec Harry pour discuter ce genre de sujet avec le jeune homme. A dire vrai, elle ne comptait pas non plus le critiquer, sa propre adolescence n'était pas si lointaine qu'elle ne puisse pas imaginer la logique qu'avait suivit Harry.

Vu sa conviction qu'il irait seul au bal, s'il survivait à la première tâche… Les deux Slytherin en question n'étaient pas des Veelas, mais elles étaient plutôt jolies, et avaient forcément -vu leurs âges- des courbes plus qu'évidentes. Le plus drôle dans tout cela, c'était qu'avant de mettre son nez dans cette affaire, elle aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus critique -même si cela aurait uniquement été dans ses pensées, car ce n'était pas sa place de les donnés à voix haute- sur tout cela, aujourd'hui elle comprenait presque…

Quant elle était encore à l'académie des aurors, ils envoyaient les dernières années à Azkaban afin que les élèves aient un goût de ce que c'était avant que les élèves ne deviennent auror, elle y avait passé deux heures tout au plus, en plus elle était quelqu'un de très solide et avait également un très bon niveau en occlumencie… elle s'était jeter dans les bras de son petit ami de l'époque ce soir-là afin de ressentir à nouveau de la chaleur humaine…

Comment pourrait-elle le critiquer en se rappelant très exactement le désespoir qu'elle avait ressentit dans la prison ? Elle décida qu'elle le préviendrait simplement de faire attention à ce que ce genre de chose reste bien privé, et qu'il fasse attention a ce qu'il discutait avec les deux jeunes femmes. Un bon exemple qu'elle pourrait lui donner était qu'il devrait éviter d'en dire beaucoup sur lui même si les jeunes filles ...les jeunes _femmes_ n'en faisait pas de même. Elle l'informerait qu'elle avait obtenu auprès de Dumbledore qu'il le dispense de cours pour la semaine de la tâche -vu qu'elle était le jeudi- et Amélia lui donnerait la tenue de combat qu'elle avait fait faire à sa taille pour l'occasion, son boulot était de l'aider à refaire sa vie, pas le critiquer sur des choix qui étaient compréhensible si on y réfléchissait plus de deux secondes en se posant les bonnes question.

Il fallait aussi considéré que si elle se refusait totalement à manipulé Harry, elle n'était pas aveugle aux avantages d'un rapprochement avec des familles comme les Mongomery ou les Jones, sans parlé du fait qu'elle avait menée sa petite enquête sur les deux Slytherin, et si elle était quasi-certaine qu'elles n'avaient pas approcher Harry 'que' -elle aussi avait entendu parler des bénéfices d'un Parcel-Tongue sur ce point- pour le plaisir qu'elles pourraient recevoir de ses rencontres, elle était également certaine qu'elles n'avaient pas d'intention malicieuse envers Harry.

Elle était également consciente qu'elle faisait part d'une certaine preuve d'hypocrisie envers le fait qu'elle aurait une réaction très différente si c'était Susan qui était concernée, mais elle se réassurait en justifiant -de manière très juste- qu'ils n'avaient pas eu les mêmes vies. Elle pouvait même rajoutée que malgré son temps en prison, Harry avait -dans certain sens- fait preuve d'une maturité beaucoup plus grande que celle éprouvée par sa nièce, surtout si on prenait son comportement envers Harry en compte.

Rita avait préféré tourner ses articles en soupçonnant si Dumbledore ou le Ministère -voir les deux- n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de se débarrasser d'un cas gênant en essayant de tuer Harry dans le tournois, le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle ne serait pas surprise si quelqu'un au ministère était réellement entrain de faire cela. Apparemment, leurs suspensions avaient ramené Minerva et les jumeaux Weasley sur terre concernant Harry, même si Ronald se rapprochait chaque jour -dans sa stupidité- de la création d'un duel à mort le concernant.

Amélia avait d'ailleurs reprit l'entraînement physique et magique depuis qu'elle avait apprit le fait que Voldemort était toujours présent, elle ne pensait pas être arrogante en assumant que le seul danger pour elle dans un duel à mort réglementer -un contre un fermer-, par rapport à sa relation légale avec Harry, était William Weasley, le fils aîné qui travaillait pour Gringotts.

Amélia se rendait à nouveau compte -par le simple fait qu'elle y avait réfléchit- qu'elle tenait désormais sincèrement à Harry, quasiment au même niveau que Susan, mais c'était logique qu'elle l'apprécie au moins un minimum car il faudrait avoir un cœur de pierre pour ne pas ressentir de l'affection pour un jeune homme ayant eu une vie aussi merdique. Et qui malgré tout cela restait quand même quelqu'un de bien, il n'était clairement pas parfait, mais le simple fait qu'il n'était pas obsédé à l'idée de se venger était une immense preuve qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mal. Le fait qu'il ne souhaitait qu'avoir une famille à l'abri des interférences du ministères, de Dumbledore, ou encore du jugement des autres en disait beaucoup sur le genre de personne qu'il était.


	6. C6: Préparation à la Première Tâche

**Chapitre 6 : Préparation à la Première Tâche**

Le mardi soir il alla vérifier que c'était bien des Dragons, et eu un grand soupire de soulagement en voyant que c'était le cas, ce soupir fut rapidement suivit par un grand sourire et un poing levé vers le ciel en recevant 5 000XP et 3 de Sagesse pour avoir vérifier.

En arrivant chez Amélia, le dimanche 20, Harry ce rendit compte qu'elle était la personne au monde -parmi les vivants- envers laquelle il avait le plus d'affection, et c'était, avec le léger recul que Harry commençait à avoir, parfaitement logique. Le jeune sorcier commençait également à ce rendre compte que si la seule variable qui avait changé après son retour dans le temps c'était lui… peut-être qu'il avait également sa part dans son échec lors de sa première vie. Après tout, si un simple appel à l'aide envers Amélia pour sa rencontre avec Dumbledore avait eu un tel impact dans sa relation avec la rousse, c'était sa responsabilité à lui que cela ne soit pas arrivé la première fois, et sur ce point, son état mental n'était qu'une excuse, car tout aussi justifiée qu'elle soit, une excuse restait cela, une excuse…

Amélia avait forcément eu beaucoup de chose à gérer la première fois, entre l'attaque à la coupe du monde, gérer l'investigation sur son emprisonnement et en lancer une sur sa participation dans le tournois, essayer de faire qu'il récupère ses affaires, et celles de ses parents, Sirius, la possibilité que Voldemort soit toujours vivant, gérer l'attitude de Susan par rapport à lui…

Elle n'avait peut-être tout simplement pas eu le temps de l'approcher pour l'aider à Hogwarts, et la surprise qu'elle avait éprouvée devant le comportement des enseignants laissait à pensée qu'Amélia avait assumée que les professeurs l'aideraient, ce qui, quand on y réfléchissait été leurs boulot, surtout dans le cas d'un orphelin. En comprenant qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu la tombe de ses parents, elle avait du se dire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en occupe elle même, et si ceci était le niveau de compétence à Hogwarts, après avoir rencontré Fudge, elle avait probablement raison de s'occupée des choses elle même au Ministère.

Entre incompétence et corruption… cela ne devait pas volé haut autour d'elle.

La voix de la femme en question le ramena sur Terre : "Bonjour Harry, on a pas mal de chose à discuté cet après-midi, et il est donc hautement probable que nous n'ayons pas le temps de continué tes cours."

"Il n'y a pas de problèmes, on avait parlé du fait que c'était une possibilité que cette situation arrive, notamment dans les premiers mois."

"C'est vrai, on va allé dans mon bureau cette fois." Les deux premières fois qu'il était venu chez elle, ils avaient discuté dans le salon, sans surprise, son bureau était particulièrement sobre, avec pas mal de dossier dessus prêt à être utilisé. "Alors, premièrement, j'ai réussi à avoir l'autorisation de récupérer les affaires de tes parents qui se trouve dans la maison de Godric's Hollow, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à récupéré la maison." Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de continuée. "Il se passe beaucoup de chose aux ministère en ce moment et il est difficile de donné des délais précis, mais je serais particulièrement surprise si tu n'avais pas récupéré la maison pour les vacances scolaires d'été."

Il fallu quelques instants afin que Harry trouve sa voix, "c'est géniale, par contre il serait probablement mieux si j'attendais après la première tache avant d'aller dans les affaires de mes parents, je le ferais le week-end prochain." 'Si je survis la première tâche, j'aimerais vraiment le faire avant dans le cas où cela ce passerait mal, mais...' "Il ne me reste plus que trois jours complet avant la tâche vu qu'elle jeudi après midi. En prenant en compte que les cours sont simplement annulé pour cette après midi-là, je n'ai pas trop le choix."

"En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai," commença Amélia avant de continuée avec un sourire. "J'ai réussi à obtenir le fait que tu sois dispensé de cours pour la semaine à venir afin que tu puisse te préparer de la manière la plus optimale possible."

"Merci ! Merci énormément !" Car même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de cours, seulement cinq, avoir la possibilité de se préparer sans la moindre interruption était quand même beaucoup plus pratique. Rien que pour le fait qu'ainsi il n'avait pas besoin de perdre su temps à se concentré à nouveau sur la préparation après chaque cours. Il pourrait ainsi, notamment, se lancer dans l'apprentissage d'un sort de perforation relativement basique mais sans incantation ou mouvement de baguette, qu'avait créer sa mère, plus l'apprentissage de 'confringo' un sort explosif qui lui serait sûrement utile contre le dragon. Deux sort qu'il avait découvert quelques heures plus tôt et n'aurait eu le temps de n'apprendre qu'en surface autrement.

"En parlant de la première tâche, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me dire que c'est trop généreux ou quelque chose de genre." Harry referma la bouche alors qu'il allait justement dire une chose du genre.

Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un gros paquet, qu'elle lui donna en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la remercier, car pour elle, cela faisait parti de ses devoirs de tutrice, Harry la remercia quand même en ce rendant compte que c'était une tenue de combat en écaille de dragon. Même lui qui n'y connaissait rien se rendait compte que c'était clairement une tenue au dessus de ses moyens de plus, elle était parfaitement légal par rapport au tournois vu qu'Amélia était sa tutrice.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de l'essayer, je l'ai fait faire sur mesure, malheureusement, elle devra être recoupé si tu souhaites t'en servir sur les autres tâches étant données que les potions que tu prends pour ta santé auront forcément eu de gros effets d'ici là, du moins on peut l'espéré." Elle attendu quelques minutes avant de continué vu qu'il avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. "Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de parler de Sirius, mais cela sera dans la presse la semaine qui vient, probablement mardi ou mercredi. Un procès à été fait en secret afin de juger sa culpabilité, et son innocence est évidente, les choses ont été faite de cette manière afin que certains n'interfèrent pas avec la justice. Un procès publique sera fait mardi ou mercredi afin de facilité la transparence des choses." Amélia expliqua la version -vérifiée- des événements d'Halloween 1981 et des jours suivants selon Sirius Black. "Des questions ?"

"Oui, trois choses, la première était que je voudrais savoir ce qu'avait fait Remus envers moi pendant toutes ces années. La seconde était la possibilité qu'un procès soit fait pour mon cas de la même manière, et la troisième était afin de savoir si cela changerait quelque chose pour le tournois vu que Crouch Sr était dans les deux choses."

Il était claire qu'Amélia réfléchissait encore pour une des choses alors qu'elle commençait à lui répondre. "Je n'ai pas plus d'information concernant Lupin, j'ai mes suppositions, mais étant donné que je commence à te connaître, je ne pense pas que ce soit des raisons que tu trouveras acceptable. La participation de Crouch dans le tournois est d'ors et déjà suspendu, et c'est moi qui le remplace, ce qui me permettra également d'essayer de faire en sorte que les organisateurs restent dans certaines limites pour les prochaines tâches." Il était logiquement trop tard pour qu'elle puisse influencée la première, mais il avait un fin espoir qu'elle puisse influencer les suivantes. "Le problème du procès est complexe, vu que Sirius n'avait jamais eu de procès et qu'il avait été emprisonné illégalement, il aurait fallu des preuves insurmontable afin qu'il soit condamné. Dans ton cas, tu es sorti sur un vice de procédure, ce qui pousserait une situation quasi-inverse, il faudrait un dossier extrêmement solide pour que tu ne retournes pas à Azkaban… Même en sachant que tu es innocent, j'aurais énormément de mal à te défendre devant quelqu'un qui serait prêt à croire ton innocence, et les juges sont loin d'être dans cet état d'esprit."

 **OoOoO**

En revenant de chez Amélia, il commença ses préparations finales pour la première tâche et le dernier des Potter décida de commencer par une analyse ses progrès, le jeune champion avait remarqué qu'il avait obtenu des points selon sa 'réussite' avec les deux filles ou la qualité de ses réponses en classe ou encore la vitesse avec laquelle il réussissait un sort en classe.

Après qu'il ait assimilé le cas particulier qu'était sa compétence de Gamer, durant les heures de clarté d'esprit qui lui avaient été offert, Harry avait décidé de n'utiliser ses points que le mercredi après midi avant d'essayer d'utiliser la salle sur demande pour faire un exercice réaliste mais sans danger de ce qu'il allait devoir faire avec le dragon. Mais vu qu'il n'avait plus de cours avant le dragon, il décida de regarder ses stats, pour voir si c'était toujours la meilleure des décisions. Il avait a peine gagner un centimètre et deux kilogrammes depuis qu'il était revenu dans le temps avec ses exercices et l'amélioration de ses statistiques physique.

 **Écran personel :**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Titre : The Gamer**

 **Race : Sorcier**

 **Niv:9 (10 410/50 000)**

 **Emrys Index : 574 (-70%)**

 **14 ans et 3 mois / 1m50 et 34 kg**

 **Physique :**

 **Force : 14 + 0 + 0 = 14**

 **Vitesse : 21 + 0 + 0 = 21**

 **Dextérité : 15 + 0 + 0 = 15**

 **Agilité : 16 + 0 + 0 = 16**

 **Endurance : 21 + 0 + 0 = 21**

 **Vitalité X : 16 + 0 + 0 = 16**

 **Réflexes X : 26 + 3,9 + 0 = 29,9**

 **Perception X : 22 + 0 + (-4) = 18**

 **Mental :**

 **Instinct X : 32 + 0 + 0 = 32**

 **Intelligence : 23 + 0 + (/3) = 7,67**

 **Sagesse : 35 + 2,1 + (/3) = 12,367**

 **Réceptivité : 22 + 4,565 + (/3) = 8, 855**

 **Adaptabilité : 49 + 0 + (/3) = 16,333**

 **Charisme X : 17 + 20 + (-15) = 22**

 **Chance X : ?**

 **Les attributs ne peuvent pas descendre en dessus de 1 mis a par la Chance et le Charisme.**

 **Les attributs ayant un 'X' ne peuvent pas augmenter en attribuant les points gratuit, du Niv 1 à 10 =1 point gratuit par niveau, du Niv 11 à 20 = 2 points, du Niv 21 à 30 = 3 points, etc. Vous gagnerez 5 points de skill par niveau.**

 **Bonus :**

 **+1 Réflexe tout les 5 points en Vitesse, Agilité et Dextérité**

 **+1 Charisme tout les 5 points en Agilité**

 **+2 Vitalité tout les 5 points en Endurance**

 **+2 Perception tout les 5 points en Instincts**

 **Statut :**

 **Gamer Mind : Vos émotions sont affaiblit pendant 24heures.**

 **Mal Nourris : -75 en Force, Vitesse et Endurance / -90 en Vitalité / -25 % tolérance envers potion nocive et poison / est fatigué 50 % plus rapidement / Croissance perturbée**

 **Mauvaise vision : -50 % Dextérité / -80 % Perception visuel**

 **Curse Scar (?) : Attributs en Intelligence, Sagesse, Réceptivité et Adaptabilité divisé par 3 / créer un lien mental avec Tom Riddle / ? / -50 % de pouvoir magique / -25 en Intelligence, Sagesse et Réceptivité**

 **Freak : -50 % réputation avec les membres du Surrey / -90 % réputation avec les Dursley / -25 Charisme dans Surrey**

 **Paria = Tricheur et meurtrier : Les événements concernant Ginny Weasley et la Coupe de Feu ont un effet sur vous : -65 % relation social / -90 % XP en Charisme**

 **Exposition Détraqueurs (Prolongée): +50 % de difficulté a ressentir des émotions positives / -25 % de perception de la réalité / -10 Perception / -20 % de pouvoir magique**

 **PTSD : +500 % cauchemars / -25 % concentration / -10 Charisme et Chance / -25 % relation social et -25 % xp relation social / Statut reposé = Impossible**

 **Solitaire Forcé: -15 Chance et Charisme / -25 % relation social et -25 % xp relation social / -50 % esprit collectif**

 **?: ?**

 **Traits :**

 **Fils de James : +20 envers Métamorphose et Quidditch**

 **Fils de Lily : +60 envers Charmes, +15 % envers Potions et Anciennes Runes**

 **Prodige : +100 % XP Magie de Combat et en skill lié à un Balais Magique**

 **Parcel-Tongue : Capacité de parlé au serpents / Capacité exponentiellement plus grande pour les actions sexuelles orales réalisée par le Gamer / ?**

 **Combattant Naturel : +2 en Instinct à chaque nouveau niveau / +25 % XP dans les skills de combat**

 **Venin et Larmes (Instable) : +50 % de résistance contre les poisons / les potions sont 80 % moins effective sur vous**

 **Tueur de Basilique : +25 % pour tout les attributs physique dans une confrontation contre un être vivant de plus de 250kg. +25 Charisme**

 **Stérile : Votre exposure aux détraqueurs combiné aux venin de basilique dans votre sang vous ont rendu stérile. -5 Charisme**

 **Vision Nocturne : Permet de voir la nuit comme le jour, d'avoir 10/10 à chaque œil et donne une immunité contre l'aveuglement**

 **Vous avez 80 points de Skill, 13 points d'attributs et 2 points de perks disponibles.**

 **Argent : 0£ et 483G/ 2S/ 7K**

 **Basique/Facile/Normale/Avancé/Difficile/Impossible**

 **Général :**

 **[Transplanage : Novice] Niv 4/100 Avancé**

 **-4 % de risque de désartibulation par condition optimal**

 **[Observe] Niv MAX**

 **|Nettoyage : Amateur] Niv 97/100 Facile**

 **-24,25 % de produit nécessaire**

 **-24,25 % de temps nécessaire**

 **+1 d'Endurance tout les 25 niveaux**

 **[Résistance Physique] Niv 71/100 Avancé**

 **-35,5 % de douleur lié a un dégât physique**

 **+1 en Endurance par 20 niveaux**

 **+1 en Vitalité par 25 niveaux**

 **[Calligraphie] Niv 6/100 Avancé**

 **-3 % de temps d'écriture**

 **-3 % d'encre utilisé**

 **+2 en Dextérité par 25 niveaux**

 **[Dessin : Novice] Niv 19/100 Normale**

 **+1 en Agilité par 50 niveaux**

 **[Polyglotte] Niv 1/100 Impossible**

 **+1 % de rapidité dans l'apprentissage d'un langage**

 **+1 de Charisme tout les 10 niveaux**

 **Combat :**

 **Main Nue :**

 **[Style de Combat : Main Nue : Combat de Rue] Niv 6/100 Avancé**

 **+0,6 % de facilité a lire les mouvements d'un adversaire durant un combat**

 **+1 d'Instinct tout les 10 niveaux**

 **Mind Arts :**

 **[Occlumencie] Niv 83/100 Impossible**

 **+415 % de résistance contre manipulation mentales extérieure**

 **+249 % de contrôle sur ses émotions**

 **+83 % de facilité de visualisation mentale**

 **+20,75 % de Réceptivité**

 **+1 de Perception tout les 10 niveaux**

 **+1 d'Adaptabilité tout les 10 niveaux**

 **[Augéomencie] Niv 3/100 Impossible**

 **+3 % de qualité de mémoire**

 **+1,5 % de vitesse de pensée**

 **+15 % de Réflexe**

 **+6 % de Sagesse**

 **+1 d'Intelligence tout les 5 niveaux**

 **[Légilimencie] Niv 9 /100 Difficile**

 **+9 % de facilité à lire les expressions faciales**

 **+1 de Perception tout les 10 niveaux**

 **Crafting :**

 **[Cuisine Maison : Amateur] Niv 79/100 Avancé**

 **+19,75 % plus rapide en préparant a manger**

 **+19,75 % de goût sur les aliments cuisinés**

 **+1 de Dextérité tout les 25 niveaux**

Les progrès pourrait paraître insignifiant si on ne prenait pas en compte que cela ne faisait que 16 jours qu'il était revenu dans le passé, de plus, son Augéomancie était par exemple très proche du niveau 4. Harry avait également apprit qu'il était plus précis avec ses sorts que certaines personnes qui avait forcément une dextérité supérieur à la sienne, Harry en avait conclu que l'attribut de dextérité était par rapport à une dextérité moyenne. Il était par contre sur que s'il augmentait nettement la stats, cela se ressentirait dans sa précision. Il ne voulait pas plus s'avancer en se disant qu'il manquer à la fois de donnée et d'intelligence pure, pour mieux comprendre les choses concernant son habilité unique.

 **Magie de Combat : 44 / 27 % (22/19%)**

 **Charmes : 28 / 22 % (19/14%)**

 **Métamorphose : 41 / 16 % (13/11%)**

 **Potions : 9 / 11 % (9/8%)**

 **Botanique : 11 / 10 % (11/10%)**

 **Ancienne Runes : 4 / 13 % (3/9%)**

 **Arythmancie : 9 / 23 % (9/16%)**

 **Astronomie : 18 % (13%)**

 **Histoire de la Magie : 10 % (9%)**

 **Soin aux Créatures Magiques : 6 / 3 % (4/2%)**

Ces stats étaient plus facile à analyser, le nombre seul étant le niveau magique dans une discipline -uniquement par rapport au niveau équivalent à note de cent pour les OWLS, jusqu'à ce que le diplôme correspondant soit obtenu, le pourcentage était le pourcentage de connaissance des cours de ce diplome, et entre parenthèse était les données quant il était arrivé. Son faible pourcentage en connaissance de métamorphose pouvait s'expliquer par le fait que les chose qu'il avait apprit étaient des choses de niveau NEWT pour la grande majorité, il était surprit de voir ses connaissances en potions augmenter mais Harry se dit que les matières se recoupaient forcément à certain endroit, ce qui était d'ailleurs complètement logique.

Le meilleur exemple de ce phénomène sera sûrement l'Arythmancie puisque des connaissances améliorés dans ce domaine l'aiderait directement dans d'autre manière comme les charmes ou les runes par exemple. Certain pourrait ce demandé ce qu'était la note pratique dans cette classe ou dans les runes, mais c'était bien beau de connaître la théorie, mais si on ne savait pas l'appliquer, cela ne servait absolument à rien.

Il savait que s'il survivait à la première tâche, il passerait ses examens dans tout ces cours -sauf les soins aux créatures magiques- dans la semaine précédent les vacances de noël, il aura fait environ la moitié du curriculum des OWLs et devrait donc avoir 60 % pour avoir un acceptable -75 % pour un EE et 90 % pour un O- ce qui voulait donc dire 30 % de connaissance pour avoir un A, voir plus suivant le sujet des questions, etc.

Pour les cours supplémentaires -Arythmancie et Ancienne Runes- il aura fait un sixième du curriculum, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il faudra qu'il ait une note de 60 % sur les 17 % de connaissances du curriculum qu'ils auraient apprit, bien sur c'était à nouveau un environ. Il remarqua que tout cela était très probablement faisable s'il ne passait pas deux semaines inconscient après le dragon… Pour être honnête, c'était -pour le coup- des progrès plutôt impressionnants en 16 jours, des progrès qui lui donnait de l'espoir sur le fait de rattraper son année de retard sur le long terme. Le jeune Potter remarquait qu'il était même en avance en Arythmancie mais le quatrième champion ce dit que c'était probablement lié à ses recherches magiques dans des sorts et théories plus avancés dans d'autres matière.

Se rappeler qu'il avait une année de retard et que Voldemort qui était un élève plus qu'extraordinaire reviendrait probablement avant la fin de sa scolarité le ramena sur terre, même s'il se dit qu'il était au moins sur la bonne voie. Analyse terminer, il se dit qu'il était préférable d'utiliser les points maintenant, pour plusieurs raisons, la première était de s'habituer à ses nouvelles capacités pour les prochains tests au cas où il faisait de vrai progrès. De plus cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour se retourner dans le cas où ses nouvelles capacités lui permettait d'améliorer son plan, ce qui serait la meilleure des choses, à l'inverse, la pire serait que ses nouvelles capacités lui permette de voir un problème dans son plan, le poussant à en changer ou à le modifier grandement. Dans tout les cas, il lui était préférable de faire les changements maintenant.

La vitesse, la dextérité, la perception, et l'intelligence étaient les attributs qu'il voulait augmenté, de par leur faiblesse ou leur nécessité face au dragon. Il décida de monter sa vitesse et sa dextérité en utilisant les points d'attributs, et de monter les deux autres en montant le niveau de sa légilimencie et de son augéomencie. Mais avant tout cela, Harry choisit de prendre un risque et assigna 3 points de skill à la skill 'Nettoyage : Amateur' qui était niveau 97, dans l'espoir qu'il ait des bonus en l'augmentant.

 **. . .**

 **Skill évoluée ! Vous gagnez 100 XP en plus ! Vous gagnez 500£ en plus ! Vous gagnez 10 points de skills en plus !**

 **[Nettoyage : Amateur] Niv 97/100 Facile**

 **-23,5 % de produit nécessaire**

 **-23,5 % de temps nécessaire**

 **+1 d'Endurance tout les 25 niveaux**

 **Est devenu :**

 **[Nettoyage : Professionnel] Niv 1/100 Normale**

 **-25,5 % de produit nécessaire**

 **-25,5 % de temps nécessaire**

 **+2 d'Endurance tout les 25 niveaux**

 **. . .**

Quelqu'un le voyant aurait suspect de sa santé mentale en le voyant exulté sans raison apparente mais Harry était vraiment heureux. Il aurait pu faire pareil pour 'Cuisine Maison : Amateur' mais cela lui coûterait 21 points pour lui en rendre 10, ce qui serait contre-productif. Il monta donc sa Dextérité à 20 et sa Vitesse à 28 en utilisant douze de ses points d'attributs, lui en laissant un dernier pour plus tard puiqu'il ne savait pas où le mettre.

Harry utilisa ensuite 22 points sur sa légilimancie.

 **. . .**

 **[Légilimencie] Niv30 /100 Difficile**

 **+30 % de facilité à lire les expressions faciales**

 **+1 de Perception tout les 10 niveaux**

 **. . .**

Ce qui lui permit donc de gagner 3 points de Perception, la montant à 21. Il utilisa ensuite 54 de ses 87 points de skills -vu que le coût était doublé pour les skills 'Impossible'- pour monter 27 niveaux d'Augéomancie, l'amenant au niveau 30, et lui donnant ainsi 6 points d'intelligence grâce au bonus de la skill, mais il eu une surprise en faisant cela.

 **. . .**

 **[Augéomencie] Niv 30/100 Impossible**

 **+30 % de qualité de mémoire**

 **+15 % de vitesse de pensée**

 **+150% de Réflexe**

 **+60% de Sagesse**

 **+1 d'Intelligence tout les 5 niveaux**

 **. . .**

 **Habilité découverte : [Palais Mental] Rang 1/5 Impossible**

 **Capacité d'accéder a toute les connaissances qui ont été obtenu au cours de votre vie**

 **+20 % de Réceptivité**

 **+1 d'Intelligence par Rang**

 **Evolution du rang : Niv 25, 50, 75, 90 et 100 de la skill Augéomencie**

 **. . .**

 **Changement de Statut :**

 **Curse Scar (?) : Attributs en Intelligence, Sagesse, Réceptivité et Adaptabilité divisé par 3 / créer un lien mental avec Tom Riddle / ? / -50 % de pouvoir magique / -25 en Intelligence, Sagesse et Réceptivité**

 **Est devenu :**

 **Curse Scar (?) : Attributs en Intelligence, Sagesse et Adaptabilité divisé par 3 / Attributs en Réceptivité divisé par 2 / créer un lien mental avec Tom Riddle / ? / -50 % de pouvoir magique / -25 en Intelligence et en Sagesse**

 **. . .**

Il en tomba par terre sous le choc tellement la surprise était bonne, et il lui fallu quelques minutes pour qu'il réalise a quel point l'Augéomancie était une skill super puissante, surtout qu'elle amenait donc un _Palais Mental_ dés son 25ème niveau. Plus que pour le dragon, cela lui donnait un vrai espoir pour Voldemort. Il était aussi logique que la présence même d'un palais mental réduise l'influence du parasite sur sa Réceptivité.

 **. . .**

 **Physique :**

 **Force : 14 + 0 + 0 = 14**

 **Vitesse : 28 + 0 + 0 = 28**

 **Dextérité : 20 + 0 + 0 = 20**

 **Agilité : 16 + 0 + 0 = 16**

 **Endurance : 22 + 0 + 0 = 22**

 **Vitalité X : 16 + 0 + 0 = 16**

 **Réflexes X : 26 + 39 + 0 = 65**

 **Perception X : 25 + 0 + (-4) = 21**

 **Mental :**

 **Instinct X : 32 + 0 + 0 = 32**

 **Intelligence : 30 + 0 + (/3) = 10**

 **Sagesse : 35 + 21 + (/3) = 18,667**

 **Réceptivité : 22 + (4,565+4,4) + (/2) = 15,483**

 **Adaptabilité : 49 + 0 + (/3) = 16,333**

 **Charisme X : 17 + 20 + (-15) = 22**

 **Chance X : ?**

 **. . .**

Harry était ravi de voir que sa sagesse et sa réceptivité avaient atteint son adaptabilité -qui avait une tendance à faire qu'il se jette dans les situations sans réfléchir lorsqu'elle était beaucoup plus haute que les autres-, sans parler bien sur, de sa stats de Réflexes hallucinante, surtout comparer au reste de ses stats physiques. Sur ce sujet là, un calcul rapide lui fit remarquer qu'au niveau 100 de sa skill d'augéomencie, elle augmenterait ses réflexes de 500 %, ce qui était équivalent à multiplier la stat de base par 6 ! Atteindre un score de 200 points de réflexes à ce moment-là semblait tout à fait raisonnable, et tout a fait génial pour être honnête.

L'ancien détenu avait clairement sentit ses capacités mentales s'améliorer et il était logiquement de plus en plus presser de se débarrasser du parasite pour cette raison, sans oublier les autres, évidemment. Rien que le fait qu'il ait un quelconque lien avec Tom Riddle à travers cela était une raison suffisante de vouloir s'en débarrasser. D'autant plus que pour l'instant Harry avait la très nette impression qu'il utilisait 100 % de ses capacités ce qui faisait -en plus du travail sérieux fournit- qu'il pouvait masquer -au moins partiellement- les effets des 'diviser par 3' ou par 2 désormais.

Voyant qu'il lui restait désormais 33 points de skill, 1 point d'attribut et 2 points de perks, le dernier des Potter se remis à la recherche de chose qu'il pouvait améliorer. Malheureusement, il lui manquait un point de skill pour pouvoir monter son Occlumencie au niveau 100, et 7 points pour pouvoir monter son Augéomencie suffisamment pour pouvoir débloquer le deuxième niveau du palais mental.

Après quelques minutes de calcul et de réflexions supplémentaires, il décida de rajouté 9 points dans sa skill :

 **. . .**

 **[Résistance Physique] Niv 71/100 Avancé**

 **-35,5 % de douleur lié a un dégât physique**

 **+1 en Endurance par 20 niveaux**

 **+1 en Vitalité par 25 niveaux**

 **. . .**

Ce qui lui permit de la monter au niveau 80, réduisant la douleur lié à un dégât physique de 40 %, et récupérant au passage un point d'Endurance et de Vitalité, les montants respectivement à 23 et 17. Il décida ensuite d'attribuer 19 points de skill pour monter sa Calligraphie au niveau 25, récupérant ainsi 2 points de Dextérité, montant cet attribut à 22.

 **. . .**

 **[Calligraphie] Niv 25/100 Avancé**

 **-12,5 % de temps d'écriture**

 **-12,5 % d'encre utilisé**

 **+2 en Dextérité par 25 niveaux**

 **. . .**

Après y avoir réfléchit quelques instants, il ajouta son dernier point d'attribut à sa stat d'Adaptabilité, la menant à 50 avant qu'elle ne soit divisé par 3 à cause du parasite en espérant avoir un bonus pour atteindre ce qui ressemblait fortement à un palier. Il fut grandement surprit de récupéré 10 points de skill supplémentaires, ce qui le fit s'énerver sur le fait qu'il venait de rater la possibilité d'avoir son Occlumencie au niveau 100 ou son Palais Mental a rang 2 par le biais d'obtenir le niveau 50 en Augéomencie.

En voyant cela, le plus jeune des champions décida qu'il allait voir comment allait ce passer les jours suivants avant d'attribuer les quelques points restants, notamment puisqu'il ne trouvait rien à faire avec ses deux points restants de perks.

Grâce au cache misère qu'était ses réflexes dans sa moyenne physique, il atteignait les 25 de moyenne d'un 4ème année -25,75-, même si ce n'était pas réellement le cas, vu que la moyenne des 7 autres attributs sans ses Réflexes était de -20,143-, ce qui était l'équivalent d'un élève d'Hogwarts l'été -en moyenne- entre sa 2ème et sa 3ème année.

Dans la moyenne mental, en utilisant les attributs de base, Harry arrivait à une moyenne de -31- ce qui à nouveau ce qu'on avait normalement pendant l'été entre sa 2ème et sa 3ème année. Par contre si on comptait après les malus, il arrivait à 19,136 de moyenne mentale, contre 40 en moyenne pour un 4ème année. Pour le coup, c'était même moins que pour un première année, mais d'un autre coté, on pouvait se dire qu'il avait fait de vrai progrès dans ces différents domaines, et s'il survivait contre le Dragon, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne continu pas de progresser. Ne serait-ce que le fait qu'il allait certainement recevoir des récompenses dans le cadre du tournois pouvait lui donner de vrai motif d'espoir...

Évidemment, vu que certain de ses statuts réduisait directement les progrès qu'il faisait… il lui faudrait du temps pour être -un minimum- prêt pour Voldemort. D'après ce qu'Amélia lui avait dit, il faudrait au moins un an pour qu'il rattrape sa malnutrition normalement, et cette durée était dans le meilleur des cas, sans blessures supplémentaires ou chose du genre...

Vu les complications, notamment la composition de son sang, cela ne serait pas surprenant qui lui faille trois ou quatre ans, Harry espérait qu'avec le temps -s'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser des statuts- ceux-ci soient au moins diminué. Sa puissance magique -facteur majeur dans sa réussite en conjuration selon les filles- ne pourrait pas rattrapé tout ses défauts, surtout pas si son adversaire avait un niveau technique bien supérieur au sien, sans même parler du problème Voldemort.

Harry décida qu'il allait arrêter de se comparer à Voldemort -les conclusions étaient déprimantes- jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un niveau équivalent au niveau moyen de quelqu'un venant de finir l'académie des Aurors, ce serait déjà un très bon premier objectif. Mais avant tout cela, il devrait affronter un dragon -sans danger réel- créer par la Salle sur Demande afin de vérifier sa stratégie.

Le premier test qu'il avait fait le dimanche soir après avoir manger, avait été un échec total, et ce n'était même pas un problème de tactique, c'était simplement que de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation ramenait tout les mauvais souvenirs à la surface, incluant bien sur sa mort… S'il fut désemparé pendants quelques heures par ce résultats, il se rendit compte que la nuit avait portée conseille, il avait le temps de refaire cette simulation une trentaine de fois facilement, et il était évident qu'il arriverait à mener son plan malgré la panique qui le consumait.

Le fait qu'il apprendrait des choses à chaque simulation ou presque était également un soulagement, on pourrait s'inquiéter de la réaction qu'il aurait lors de la vrai tâche si on ne réalisait pas que ce serait l'effet inverse, car dés le lundi soir, il avait comprit qu'il avait un vrai possibilité de réussir.

La journée du mardi fut consacrée au fait de maîtrisé les sorts pour lesquels ce n'était pas encore fait alors qu'ils pourraient lui être utile pendant la tâche, il coupa ses séances d'apprentissages en essayant de réussir la tâche de plusieurs manières différentes de celle qui l'avait fait réussir la veille. Il apprit pas mal de chose même s'il ne trouva pas de plan B vraiment satisfaisant, sur son temps de réaction, la portée des flammes, le fait de réussir ses sorts malgré l'adrénaline, ouais… il avait apprit pas mal de chose.

Il passa l'intégralité du mercredi à faire des simulations dans l'espoir qu'il n'ait pas besoin de réfléchir à sa situation, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse faire la tâche qu'il avait préparer sans le moindre problème. Après y avoir réfléchir de manière plus poussé, il décida de quand même essayer de parler au Dragon en Parcel-Tongue en espérant que celui-ci le comprenne, même s'il ne l'écoutait pas car cela serait une excellente distraction pour le plan qu'il avait préparer.

Le plus jeune des champions avait également utilisé la tenue que lui avait offert Amélia, pour vérifier qu'elle lui allait, au cas où, mais surtout pour s'habituer à bouger avec puisqu'elle était logiquement plus lourde que la tenue scolaire qu'il avait du utiliser la première fois lorsque ses protections d'attrapeur lui avait été refusé, tout comme la possibilité qu'il aille dans Diagon Alley afin de récupérer ce qui était nécessaire pour se préparer pour la tâche. Cette fois, il n'avait pas eu se problème puisque Amélia lui avait donc offert la tenue, mais avec le recul, c'était aussi un point contre l'école et son staff de l'avoir envoyé contre le Dragon sans préparation, protection ou quoi que ce soit du style.

Même s'il n'était pas surprit de voir les choses se passer comme cela vu ce qui lui était arriver lors de sa seconde année à Hogwarts, et il ne parlait pas Ginny ou de son emprisonnement mais du fait que le staff avait laissé courir le fait que les gens l'accusaient d'être l'Héritier de Salazar Slytherin vu qu'il parlait la même langue que lui. Harry réalisa également que sa défense pour son innocence aurait forcément été plus simple si le staff s'était bougé le cul et avait fait leur boulot. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour ce rendre compte que s'il avait été défendu avant que les crimes les plus graves fut commis, sa défense aurait plus facile sur le simple fait qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi suspect.

Et même si dans ce cas, il avait été à Azkaban, les choses ensuite auraient forcément été plus à son avantage, s'il y avait moins de preuve contre lui, aussi circonstancielles soient-elles, sa libération aurait été plus simple, tout comme le fait de le déclarer innocent… Non, il n'était pas prêt de pardonner ou d'oublié l'attitude des professeurs de l'école ou des autres élèves. Même si dans le cas de certain -qu'ils soient élèves ou professeurs- c'était différent dans le sens où ce n'était pas directement leur responsabilité, et vu que le Directeur et la Directrice-Adjointe et Chef de la Maison de l'élève concerné ne disait rien, il pouvait malgré-lui comprendre pourquoi certain n'avait rien dit.

C'était pareil pour les élèves, le fait que le staff n'avait rien dit sur les accusations le concernant pouvait être comprit comme qu'ils avaient les mêmes suspicions mais qu'ils ne pouvaient -pour une raison ou une autre- rien dire. Harry voyait la sagesse dans ce que lui avait dit Amélia sur le fait de ne pas faire d'ennemis là où il n'y en avait pas, et il respecterait ce fait, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle serait forcée de se battre pour lui si cela dégénérait avant qu'il ne soit complètement majeur, et il était hors de question qu'il fasse prendre ce genre de risque à la seule personne qui c'était vraiment démené pour l'aidé. Surtout que depuis qu'il l'avait approché pour de l'aide, elle avait vraiment fait beaucoup plus que ce qui lui était demandé par sa position, les cours qu'elle était prête à lui donné le dimanche après-midi et la tenue de combat n'était que deux des nombreux exemples de ce fait.

Cependant, s'il n'allait pas ce faire d'ennemis, il n'allait certainement pas faire confiance envers ceux qui ne s'étaient pas gênés pour l'attaquer à tout bout de champ et sans preuve ou justification légale. Car le fait qu'il ait été relâché sur une faute de procédure voulait dire que légalement il n'était pas coupable, même s'il n'avait pas été déclaré innocent, il ne savait pas si c'était pareil dans le monde moldu, mais dans le monde magique, c'était ainsi.

Bref, ce qu'Harry voulait dire, c'était que pour une bonne partie des élèves plus pas mal d'autre personne à l'extérieur de l'école, ils pourraient mourir demain devant lui et Harry ne ferait pas un mouvement pour les aidés de quelques manières que ce soit. Il ne méritait pas qu'il se batte ou fasse des efforts pour eux, et plus Harry y pensait, plus il se disait que cela allait lui poser des problèmes avec Voldemort sur le long terme.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de long terme, Harry était certain qu'il lui aurait été incapable de se rendre compte de tout cela avant qu'il ait assigné les points qu'il avait assigné le dimanche soir précédent. Harry avait finalement décidé de ne pas commencer à lire un des livres de ses parents ou de commencer à visionner leur souvenir car il était certain que cela détruirait toute les préparations mentales qu'il avait fait afin d'être suffisamment calme avec l'esprit suffisamment clair pour la première tâche.

Et ce calme et cette clarté d'esprit était d'ailleurs la chose il se concentra le matin de la tâche puisqu'elle commençait en début d'après midi, à 14h00, mais le dernier des Potter avait été prévenu qu'il allait devoir se rendre vers la tente à 13h45 puisque 14h00 était l'heure à laquelle le premier concurrent commencerait. Après avoir assigné les points qui lui restait, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire avec les 2 points de Perks, mais il assigna le dernier point d'attribut à sa Vitesse afin de la monté à 30 vu qu'elle était monté d'un point pendant son entraînement.

Vu qu'il lui restait 15 points de skill dont il ne savait pas quoi faire, il décida de regarder les skills les plus avantageuses, et si [Style de Combat : Main Nue : Combat de Rue] Niv 6/100 Avancé semblait à la base intéressant, il ne gagnerait que 0,1 % de facilité à lire les mouvements d'un adversaire pendant un combat. Et si cela semblait génial comme bonus, passer de 0,6 % à 2,1 % dans cette chose l'était beaucoup moins, pour être honnête, il n'était même pas sur que la différence puisse se sentir. Il aurait pu renforcer sa Résistance Physique mais il espérait renforcer une skill lui permettant d'éviter de souffrir plutôt que celle là.

Ce qui lui laissait logiquement l'Occlumencie ou l'Augéomencie, vu qu'elles étaient ses skills lui donnant le plus de bonus, malheureusement, les deux étaient en difficulté impossible faisant que le coup en point était doublé ce qui fait qu'il ne pouvait monté qu'une des deux, et seulement de 7 niveaux.

 **. . .**

 **[Occlumencie] Niv 83/100 Impossible**

 **+415 % de résistance contre manipulation mentales extérieure**

 **+249 % de contrôle sur ses émotions**

 **+83 % de facilité de visualisation mentale**

 **+20,75 % de Réceptivité**

 **+1 de Perception tout les 10 niveaux**

 **+1 d'Adaptabilité tout les 10 niveaux**

 **[Augéomencie] Niv 30/100 Impossible**

 **+30 % de qualité de mémoire**

 **+15 % de vitesse de pensée**

 **+150% de Réflexe**

 **+60% de Sagesse**

 **+1 d'Intelligence tout les 5 niveaux**

 **. . .**

Harry fit un choix intelligent et décida finalement de monter son Occlumencie vu qu'il aurait besoin de facilité à visualisé mentalement étant donné qu'il se baserait beaucoup sur de la Métamorphose, en rajoutant le contrôle accrut sur ses émotions, et le choix était facile, il assigna le dernier point dans le Combat de Rue, plus par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas laisser de points inutilisé que par une vraie conviction que cela allait changer quelque chose.

 _AN : C'est assez amusant de ce rendre compte que j'étais bloqué vers le début de ce chapitre depuis un bon bout de temps, et c'est grâce à l'intérêt de certain dans leur commentaire que l'inspiration et l'intérêt que j'avais pour cette histoire et revenu, merci._


End file.
